Dreams
by splitheart1120
Summary: Sequel to 'Are Those Who Leave Us, Truly Gone'. What happened after everything was changed? Mainly Oldrivalshipping and Pokeshipping with some Ikarishipping and Contestshipping, Misty/Rudy, and minor Conway/Dawn.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

Hello Readers, Old and New. (^_^)

This story is the sequel to my other story 'Are Those Who Leave Us, Truly Gone'.

If who haven't read that first, I suggest to, because then this story will make a lot more sense.

I obviously don't own Pokemon, do you see any of this happening in the anime?

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech"

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter One: Broken

* * *

*Ash's POV, Pallet Town, After Sinnoh League*

_Here I am, back in Pallet again, after so long..._

_I'd better go visit Mom, then see Leaf..._

_I still don't know how May knew about her though..._

_Never mind, better get home._

I walked down the road all the way to my house, Pikachu on my shoulder

Once I saw the familiar white fence, I smiled because there was my Mom, gardening with Mimey.

Mimey saw me and waved and was about to tell Mom, but then I raised a finger to my lips, telling him that I wanted to surprise her.

I sneakily made my way into the house and to the Kitchen.

_Time to make lunch._

I laid my backpack on a chair, and then turned toward the cabinets, "Where are the noodles?"

Pikachu jumped down from my shoulder, wanting to stay as far away from the stove as possible, fire and electricity don't well, then said, "I know you picked up some cooking skills from Brock and you already had some from when you were younger, but I am not going to stay here and watch you..."

Since I had known Pikachu for six years already, I knew exactly what he meant.

I nodded slightly then resumed looking for the noodles.

After a few minutes I found the noodles and put them to boil.

Then I got out some vegetables and meat and put them to fry.

After a while everything was cooked and I made a quick garlic sauce to pour on top.

As soon as I was done and had set out two plates, Mimey walked in, waving frantically, "Delia is coming."

I just laughed and went back to the sink to wash all the dishes I had gotten dirty, putting the leftover noodles in the refrigerator.

As soon as the Kitchen was clean, Mom walked in, "Mimey, did you make-Ash!"

Mom ran over to me and hugged me "You've grown so much! It also seems like you've picked up some cooking skills, ever girl likes a guy that can cook! Is it Misty?"

I blinked rapidly, "What about Misty?"

Mom laughed, "I know you like her silly!"

I blushed, "Mom!"

Mom smiled, "I mother knows all."

_Yet, you still forgot Leaf._

_Gary and I go through the trouble of remembering her and paying the hospital bills, so they don't stop looking after her in her comatose state._

_You didn't have to learn a lot about Medicine so you could know exactly what was wrong with Leaf and why she wasn't waking up._

_It's been over ten years and you still don't know._

_Professor Oak paid her hospital bills until Gary and I started our journeys._

_Gary and I then used the money we earned from battling to may for the bills._

_Gary takes care of the Bulbasaur that Professor Oak reserved for Leaf, so we don't have to pay for a deposit box._

_Most of our money goes toward Leaf, that's why I never had enough to pay for all the bikes I wrecked._

_You don't know the trouble Gary and I went through, you don't know._

Mom was looking at me worriedly and yelling, "Ash! Earth to Ash!"

I rapidly shook my head, "Yeah Mom?"

Mom sighed, "You were so lost in your thoughts that I was worried about you... Anyway, let's eat."

Mom sat down next to a plate of food, but just as she was about to eat, someone yelled, "Mrs. Ketchum are you here?"

Mom yelled back, "In the Kitchen dear!"

I heard footsteps and guessed that whoever yelled was coming over, being a kind person I went to get a plate from the cupboard so I could set out another plate of noodles.

Form behind me I heard someone say, "Mrs. Ketchum, how are you? I just came over to visit and-Ash!"

I smiled and placed the new plate with noodles on the counter, then turned around, looking at the familiar orange haired girl standing in front of me, "Misty!"

Misty blinked rapidly, not believing that it was really me, then ran over and hugged me, "Ash! I missed you so much! You're actually taller than me now!"

I hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "I missed you too Mist."

_More than I'll ever let on._

After a few minutes, Mom coughed, "I know how much you too missed each other, but can we eat, this smells good."

I laughed slightly, "That's what I usually say."

Misty sat down in an empty place and I set the plate of noodles I had taken out in front of her.

Mom and Misty each took a bite while I was sitting down, then Misty said, "This is delicious! Thanks Mrs. Ketchum!"

I sweat dropped, "Actually I made it."

Misty stopped eating and stared at me, "You actually learned how to cook in Sinnoh? I'm so proud of you!"

I smiled sheepishly, "You pick some things up from Brock."

Misty laughed, "I hope you didn't pick up his girl getting techniques!"

I laughed along with her, "I would never become like him, and he needs to learn that every girl likes things in certain ways, not all girls like guys throwing themselves at them."

After a while we stopped laughing and ate in peace.

When Misty and I were done, Mom took our plates and said, "I'll clean up, why don't you go out for a walk and catch up."

I started, "Mom, I can-"

Mom interrupted me, "Nonsense, I can do it on my own. You young people need to have some fun."

Before Misty and I could complain any more Mom kicked Misty and me out of the house.

Knowing that there was nothing we could do, we just started walking aimlessly through Pallet, in silence.

After a while of walking, Misty and I reached Ketchum Cliff, the place where the rock slide that put Leaf into a coma happened.

_This place has so many bad memories._

Misty leaned on the railing, watching the sunset, and then said, "I saw you compete in the Sinnoh League, and I believe you should have gotten second instead of fourth, but..."

I sighed, "I lost to Tobias in the semi-finals, not the finals."

Misty nodded, "But you should have at least gotten second..."

I nodded, "But that's the way it happened."

Misty said nothing, then after a while, sighed and looked me into the eyes, "Are you going anywhere soon Ash?"

I thought about it for a while, "I might go to Unova and participate in the League there, but I'm not sure. Mom and Professor Oak are going there on vacation, so I could tag along and check the region out..."

Misty sighed and sadly said, "So you're going to leave again?"

I shrugged, "I guess so..."

Misty and I stood in silence, and then Misty suddenly turned and slapped me on the face, "What was that for?"

Misty lowered her hand, tears streaming down her face, "You ALWAYS leave, it's like you don't want to be here, with your Mom, with ME! Don't you care about us Ash?"

I raised my hands in defense, in case she tried to hit me, "I do care about you Misty, Mom too. I just like travelling seeing new places."

_Escaping the pain._

Misty sighed and started walking away, muttering, "And to think I loved you Ash Ketchum. You're just as much of a jerk as the others."

I froze in my spot, not believing a word she was saying, "Do you really mean that?"

Misty looked straight into my eyes, "You are a complete jerk."

I looked down muttered, "That wasn't what I meant."

Misty looked at me confused, but her face turned into shock when I leaned down to kiss her.

After a few seconds I pulled back suddenly, silently muttering, "No! No! No!"

Misty looked at me like she was floating on air, "Ash?"

I turned back towards her, "Forget that ever happened."

Misty looked confused, "What do you mean Ash? You love me as much as I love you."

I glared at her and said icily, "Forget that Misty. I don't love you. I was just using you."

Misty gasped, tears streaming down her face, "You-You-Jerk!"

Misty pulled out her mallet and hit me on the head, as well as slapped me on my other cheek, then yelled, "I never want to see your face again!"

_I'm sorry Misty, but I'm not ready for this._

Misty ran away sobbing loudly, leaving me at Ketchum Cliff, all alone.

_I always knew bad things would happen here._

After a few minutes I left the cliff and went to the hospital, wanting to see Leaf.

As soon as I got to her room, I saw her still lying on the bed, oxygen mask still on her face.

I sat in the seat next to her bed side just staring at her.

She had grown since I had last seen her a year ago.

_I wish you were here Leaf, everything was better with you around._

After a few minutes of just staring at her, I fixed her hair and got up to leave, bumping into a nurse on my way out.

The nurse, was an old lady named Clara, she had worked at the hospital in Pallet for years.

She was the one that took care of Leaf and always talked to Gary and me when we came to visit.

After a few seconds, I helped her up, "Sorry, Nurse Clara."

Clara laughed, "It's okay Ash."

Then Clara looked at Leaf, "She hasn't gotten any better than when you were last here. What were you doing for a year?"

I chuckled lightly, "I was in Sinnoh for a year."

Clara nodded, "Shigeru, I mean Gary; I always forget he hates his full first name, paid for this month's bills, so you will have to transfer the money for next month."

(A/N: Gary's full name is Shigeru Okido Oak, but since Shigeru Okido when translated and derived into English is Garry Oak, he likes calling himself Gary.)

I nodded, "Thank you for telling me."

I left the hospital quietly and started walking back home, thinking about Leaf and what had happened with Misty.

_If only you knew Misty..._

_When Leaf went into a coma, Gary and I promised to never fulfill our dreams until she could be there to see it._

_I've purposely lost in a lot of Leagues just to avoid becoming a Pokémon Master._

_I went easy on Tobias, but he was a tough opponent, so it wasn't hard to fake a loss._

_I'm sorry Misty, but I can't be with you until Leaf is there to congratulate us._

_I can't stop myself from falling in love with you, but I can distance myself from you by travelling._

_I mostly travel just to stay away from the pain being in Pallet brings to me._

_I'm sorry Misty, but until Leaf waked up, my spirit will always be broken._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry to all Pokeshippers for Ash and Misty's fight, but this is a Pokeshipping story, so they will make up eventually...

*evil smile*

Anyway, I hope you all liked the start.

Review. (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2: Running

Hello (^_^)

This story is the sequel to my other story 'Are Those Who Leave, Truly Gone'.

If who haven't read that first, I suggest to, because then this story will make a lot more sense.

I don't own Pokémon; if I did Ash wouldn't have been so dense in Unova/Isshu.

Cilan (short for Cilantro) = Dent

Straiton City = Sanyou City

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech"

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 2: Running

* * *

Previous:

*Ash's POV, Pallet Town, After Sinnoh League*

_I'm sorry Misty, but I can't be with you until Leaf is there to congratulate us._

_I can't stop myself from falling in love with you, but I can distance myself from you by travelling._

_I mostly travel just to stay away from the pain being in Pallet brings to me._

_I'm sorry Misty, but until Leaf waked up, my spirit will always be broken._

* * *

*Ash's POV, Straiton City, Unova, Two Weeks Later*

_This day has been a completely energy consuming._

_I beat two of the three Straiton City Gymleaders, and then I had to help Professor Fennel stop the pink sleeping mist._

_I really need a break._

I was lying down on a bed in the Pokémon Center, trying to relax and fall asleep.

_Cilan and Iris both said they wanted to travel with me, saying I would need the company, but I don't need them._

_Maybe I can find a way to ditch them but with Iris and Axew around, I doubt that it possible._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard knocking on the door.

I heard Cilan get up and ask who it was, and then he came over to me and shook me awake, "Nurse Joy says you have a phone call from someone named Shigeru."

_Why the heck would Gary call me?_

I unwillingly got up and went over to the video phone booths in the main hall.

I stepped into one of the booths then pulled the curtain behind me and connected the phone to line one, then picked it up.

Gary's face immediately appeared on the screen, and soon turned into a smiled, "Ashy-boy, good to see you again."

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I'm not even going to comment on the nickname. What do you want Gary? I was trying to sleep, do you know how hectic today was?"

Gary laughed, "You always manage to find adventure everyday Ash, maybe it just runs in the family."

I sighed, "Cut the chitchat Gary, why did you call? And why are you in the hospital? Did something happen to Leaf?"

Gary raised his hands in defense, "Slow down, you would think a herd of angry Tauros were chasing you or something... Gramps said something was happening to Leaf, so I came to Pallet, unlike someone else who left Pallet."

I looked down at the floor, "You know I can't stand being there, I was the one that started the argument. Remember, it was just over the stupid Pokeball we caught while fishing, we each have half of it know, but we don't have Leaf due to it."

Gary smirked, "You mean we used to not have Leaf due to it?"

I looked up in confusion, only to see Gary step aside and someone else step in his place.

Someone I hadn't talked to in years.

_Leaf..._

Leaf smiled, "Hey, big brother, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

I just stared in shock, and then whisper yelled, "Leaf! You're awake!"

Gary stepped back into view, arm now wrapped around Leaf's shoulder, "I'm pretty sure we can all see that, or did years of acting dense finally make you dense?"

I glared at Gary and turned back to Leaf, "When? How? Wha?"

Leaf sighed, "Some things never change; you always lose your voice when you're shocked."

I rolled my eyes, while Gary and Leaf laughed then Gary said, "I'll tell you what happened, since I know it best, and no interruptions."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

*Gary's POV, Pallet Town, One Hour Ago*

_Pallet, where the journey began._

I had just returned to Kanto from Sinnoh, after spending a year there as a field assistant.

I walked up to Gramps's Mansion and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds one of the maids, Vanessa, who was a year younger than me opened the door.

Vanessa smiled upon seeing me then batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, "Welcome home, Mr. Oak, is there anything I can do for you?"

_Why did she have to have a crush on me, I know, even Ash knows that I like Leaf._

I groaned, then rolled my eyes and said icily, "Nothing at the moment, Vanessa."

I pushed her aside and walked into the house, going straight to Gramps's study.

The door was open, so I could see Gramps typing on the computer.

I knocked three times, on the door frame, and after a few seconds Gramps replied, "Come in."

I walked in, closing the door behind me, and saw Gramps look up from his work for a few seconds, "Oh, it's you Gary, sit."

I sat down on a couch near Gramps's desk, "Why did you call me back here?"

Gramps smiled slightly, "There has been increased brain activity on Leaf; the doctors say she will wake up soon."

I got up and looked at my grandfather in disbelief, "Are you serious? Does Ash know?"

Gramps shook his head, "The report came in only three days ago, when Delia and I went to Unova a thirteen days ago, he tagged along and decided to stay there to travel. I think he had it planned from the start. You know I can never tell, sometimes I wish your parents never put the three of you in acting or fighting classes when you were much younger."

_He still is trying to escape the pain._

I smirked, "But then Ash would have had trouble hiding from Delia the truth. Ash's father and my parents put us in those classes because they knew if something happened and Delia's memory condition acted up, we could hide everything from her easily."

Gramps sighed, "I just wish we could figure out what the trigger for her memories is."

I nodded, "Ash and I think that it might be Leaf's voice, but we aren't completely sure..."

Gramps nodded, "I understand, we all live with burdens. Why don't you go see Leaf, even if she isn't conscious, I'm sure she will love it if you are at her bedside? If I recall correctly, she had a childhood crush on you, just like you had, or should I say still have a crush on her."

I blushed, knowing Gramps was right, and made my way toward the door.

As I was opening the door to leave when Gramps said, "Stay clear of Vanessa, I believe she may have taken a liking to you, but unless she tries something I can't fire her."

I walked out and yelled over my shoulder, "I already knew that Gramps see you later."

As soon as I was back in the hallway, I was cornered by Vanessa.

_She just had to appear now, didn't she?_

Vanessa placed her chin on my shoulder, leaning on me slightly, "Don't tell me you're leaving me already."

I sighed and started walking away, coldly saying, "Yes, now, leave me alone. I have to go somewhere."

Vanessa snorted and walked quickly to catch up and be in front of me, "This person can wait, WE have better stuff to do."

I pushed Vanessa to the side harshly, and then glared at her, "Leave me alone, I don't like you, get it through your thick skull, now if you don't mind I have to see someone."

I left Vanessa there and walked out of the house, making my way to the Pallet Town Hospital.

_The nerve of that girl, she is just a maid in my grandfather's house and nothing more, as soon as I turn eighteen in a few months, I'll take custody of the house my parents left and move there._

When I reached the hospital, I made my way to Leaf's room without interruptions, both Ash and I had permanent visitor passes made, plus most of the staff knew who the two of us were and why we always came to the hospital.

When I got to Leaf's room, I saw that it was basically the same as when I had last been there, the only difference was the sheets were fresh.

_The nurse must have just changed them._

I walked over to Leaf's bedside and sat down in a chair next to her.

I reached out for her hand and held it just like old times, "If only you were still here Leaf."

As soon as I said that all the machines went on the fritz, beeping like crazy.

I got up as soon as a doctor and two nurses walked into the room and asked, "What's the matter?"

The doctor looked up from the machines, "Her heart beat heightened, that can only mean two things. She is either going to wake up or..."

I didn't need to know the other option, the doctor's tone had already told me, "I hope it isn't the second option."

The doctor nodded, and turned to the two nurses, "All seems to be in order for now, you may leave"

The two nurses nodded and left, then the doctor turned toward me, "Young man, the way you were worried about her, I know you care about her deeply, I dare say even love her, if anything bad happens, such as her heart rate sharply declining, press that red button, but if she wakes up, just yell for a nurse to bring food, ten years will make a person quite hungry."

The doctor walked out and I turned back toward Leaf and whispered, "Wake up soon, Leaf. We all miss you."

I leaned down to press my lips quickly on hers, but as soon as I lifted my head back up, her eyebrow twitched.

I gasped and started shaking her hand gently, "Leaf! Leaf! Leaf!"

After a few seconds her eyes opened slowly, blinking rapidly, "Shigeru?"

I smiled then as soon as she sat up, I hugged her, "You don't know how much I missed you."

Leaf was shocked but hugged back after a few seconds, "The Shigeru Okido Oak hugging someone, what happened to the world?"

I laughed, "Time changes people Leaf."

Leaf stretched her arms and yawned, "What happened? How long was I out?"

I sighed, my voice practically breaking as I said, "You were trying to stop me and Ash from fighting near the edge of Masara Cliff, when the rock collapsed, since you and Ash were closer to the edge you both fell. Ash was only bruised, but you, you were covered in so many bruises with so many broken bones, they were surprised you were alive. Ash landed on top of the rock, you landed under the rocks, they had to dig you out Leaf, you were barely breathing when they found you. You don't know how worried Ash was, how worried I was."

(A/N: Masara is Pallet Town's Japanese Name.)

Leaf pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me, "I'm sorry for the pain I caused Gary, but how long was I out?"

I shook my head and looked down at the ground, "You've been in a coma for a little over Ten Years, Leaf."

Leaf gasped, then I lifted my head and looked her straight in the eye, voice still breaking, I quietly shouted, "TEN WHOLE YEARS, Leaf. Delia's memory problem kicked in as soon as she found out the news. Ten years, Ash has been pretending he's an only child. Right after you died my parents and your father died in a car accident trying to come to the hospital, Leaf. For four years, Gramps paid for your hospital bills. For six years, Ash and I used the money we earned from battling and working to pay for your bills. Ash is sixteen now and I'm seventeen, I started my journey with Ash just so we wouldn't be alone, Leaf. You being in a coma nearly broke mine and Ash's friendship; we blamed ourselves for the accident, not wanting the other to blame himself. Ash is pained to stay in Pallet, so as soon as he was old enough to travel, he left. Whenever he comes back he only stays for a day or two, never longer. I stay for a few days, but not very long wither, Leaf. You being in a coma changed us, Leaf. We aren't the same people you knew."

During my entire tirade, Leaf had remained quiet, but once I was finished and had collapsed back into my seat she said, "I'm sorry, Gary. I wish I could turn back time. You know the entire time you said I was in a coma, I dreamed I wasn't; I traveled, I saw the world, I became stronger, but now I'm not so sure of anything anymore."

I sighed, "I know Leaf. Do you want to call Ash?"

Leaf smiled, "I really want to see my brother again, even if it's only through video phone."

I got up to go to the phone, but stopped when I hear Leaf's stomach growl, then face-palmed, "The doctor said you would be hungry, let me ask a nurse to get you food."

Leaf blushed from embarrassment, "Sure, food would be good right now."

I walked out of the room and towards the nurse's station.

_Leaf always had an appetite to rival Ash's better get her a lot of food, ten years of not eating doesn't help..._

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

*Ash's POV, Straiton City, Unova*

Gary finished, "I got a lot of food, which she gobbled down, then we got a doctor, who checked her over. Now, Leaf has been discharged from the hospital."

_He kissed my little sister?_

Leaf stared at Gary in shock, "You kept a bulbasaur for me for all those years? That is so-Wait! You kissed me? And you like me? This doesn't make sense in the dream I had we were going out, how come so many things are similar?"

Gary and I stared at Leaf in wonder, and then Gary asked, "Wait we were going out?"

Leaf smiled then reached up to kiss Gary on the lips.

_Seems like one of Gary's dreams has been achieved._

I turned away for a few seconds to let them have their moment, but turned back when I heard them whisper/confess their love.

Gary and Leaf were blushing heavily as soon as they realized I was still on the phone.

Gary scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "That was not a good idea. Especially in front of you, Ash..."

I smirked, "I'm not dense remember Gary? I've known about your little crush for years. However, what happened in your dream, Leaf."

Leaf thought about it for a minute, then said, "I know neither of you would believe me, so I just want to ask you something, Ash did you ever travel with three girls named; Dawn, May, and Misty, and do you like Misty?"

I blushed, "Yes for the first question and maybe for the second."

Gary smirked, "Try it's beyond obvious for the second question, everyone can tell Ash likes Misty and she likes him back."

Leaf smirked, "Is this true big brother?"

I back up slightly, but then remembered I was in a booth, so I couldn't get far, "Umm, yes."

Leaf jumped up and squealed, "Then confess your love already. In my dream you and Misty got together, but she dated a boy named Rudy first and he cheated on her so they broke up, then you two got together. May and a green-haired boy named, Andrew, or was it Drew, um whatever his name is, got together. Also, Dawn dated a boy named Conway, but she broke up with him and ended getting up with a purple haired boy named Paul, who I think was one of your rivals. I'm also pretty sure that a friend of yours, I think his name was Brock remained single"

Gary and I just stared at Leaf in shock, "How the heck do you even know these people?"

Leaf blushed, "I don't know it was somehow in my dream."

I smiled slightly, "I'm pretty sure that Drew and May already got together, but Dawn and Paul, I suspect there might me something between the two. Conway has been trying to get Dawn's attention for a while, but she always rejects him coldly. Rudy just liked Misty because she saved his younger sister; it was more admiration than love."

Leaf nodded, "In my dream it was a crazy obsession for both Rudy and Conway."

Gary shook Leaf's shoulders, "That's enough talk about crazy dreams that never happened. Leaf and I need to go see Delia and find out if Leaf can trigger Delia's memories. I'll give Leaf her bulbasaur and take care of her while we travel through Kanto. Bye Ash."

Leaf and I opened our mouths to complain, but Gary had already closed the phone.

_I hope he doesn't try something, he'll protect her from others, but who will protect her from him._

_Maybe I should call Misty; we left off on a bad note..._

I looked at the phone for a few seconds before dialing the number for the Cerulean City Gym.

After a few seconds Misty picked up the phone, smiling at something, but her face turned into anger when she saw me, "What do you want Ash?"

I cringed at the coldness is her voice, "I just wanted to apologize for what happened two weeks ago. I was just extremely stressed about a lot of things and I couldn't handle something else on my mind. Can we still be friends?"

Misty's expression softened just slightly, "I don't know Ash. You hurt me a lot on that cliff, but I guess we might be able to be friends..."

I wiped my forehead in relief, "Thanks Misty, you don't know how much this means to me, but can I ask you a small favor?"

Misty's anger flared up again, "You apologize just to get me to help you?"

I raised my hands in defense, like she was going to come through the phone and attack me, "No! I really wanted to apologize to you; just can you want my sister for me when she comes to the gym for a battle?"

Misty stared at me in confusion, "You have a sister? How come I never met her? I've known you longer than anyone else."

I looked down at the ground, "She's been in a coma for the past ten years, Misty. Why do you think I purposely avoided Pallet's hospital whenever we went to Pallet?"

Misty looked at me in pity, "Oh, Ash...That's so sad. How come no one ever mentioned it?"

I sighed, "My mom sort of has a memory condition, it's called Repressed Memory Loss, when Leaf went into a coma, Mom forgot about her and created new memories; about those years, after Leaf was born, and until Leaf went into a coma. We never mentioned Leaf to Mom, because we didn't want something bad to happen. Other people with the condition are known to get mood swings and other stuff when they are forced to remember without the right trigger to get their memory back. It didn't help that Gary's parents and my father died in a car accident a few days after she went into a coma."

Misty stared at me in shock, "You father's dead, I thought-On second thought, after what you just said, I guess Delia formed false memories. Does Gary know?"

I nodded, "Gary knows about it all, so does his grandfather. Professor Oak paid for the hospital bills until Gary and I were old enough to start our journeys and earn money through battling, why do you think I never had enough money to pay you back for your bike?"

Misty smiled, "At least I know that money went to a good cause."

I smiled, "I guess... Leaf just woke up earlier today, so Gary, whose in Pallet unlike me, decided to see if Mom's memories could be triggered with Leaf's help. However, after that he's going to travel with her through Kanto. Gary has been keeping the bulbasaur from the year we started our journeys, just for Leaf. I was wondering if you could make sure they don't do anything when they get to Cerulean."

Misty laughed, and then teased, "Looks like someone is playing over protective brother."

I shrugged, "I have to make up for the ten years I lost. It was mine and Gary's fault she went into a coma to begin with, our arguing caused her to try to stop us, which caused her to trip and fall too close to the edge of Masara Cliff, which is now called Ketchum Cliff. The impact caused the rock to crumble, sending both her and me down the cliff."

Misty smirked, "Only she went into a coma? At least you have somewhat of a responsible side to care about her wellbeing when you aren't near her."

I waved a hand in front of me, "I am not taking care of her. Anyway, why were you so happy when I called?"

Misty instantly brightened, "Rudy asked me out! Arceus, I promised to meet him at the cafe at six, and it's already five thirty, I need to get dressed!"

I could feel my heartbreaking, but I managed to fake a smiled, "Wear your light blue spaghetti strap dress with the sequins, you look best in it. It's ironic how we fought on Ketchum Cliff that day, bad things always seem to happen to me there or because of something that happened there. Goodbye Misty."

Misty must have noticed my pained look at the end because she started, "Ash," but I had already closed the phone before I could hear another word.

_Seems like parts of Leaf's dream are coming true, increasing my formerly diminishing problems._

_Now, I guess I 'm going to keep on running._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

The stuff that happened to Ash really did happen to him in episode six of Unova, I researched it.

I'm going to skip a lot of things that happen in Unova, because most of the episodes haven't come out in Japanese or English and it will probably be years before Ash finishes travelling through Unova.

Can anyone guess what Leaf's dream was or why this story is titled 'Dreams'?

Review. (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3: Illusion

Hi (^_^)

Do you see Paul showing that he likes Dawn, besides the occasional blush? If I actually owned Pokémon, you would see it.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech"

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 3: Illusion

* * *

Previous:

*Ash's POV, Straiton City, Unova*

Misty instantly brightened, "Rudy asked me out! Arceus, I promised to meet him at the cafe at six, and it's already five thirty, I need to get dressed!"

I could feel my heartbreaking, but I managed to fake a smiled, "Wear your light blue spaghetti strap dress with the sequins, you look best in it. It's ironic how we fought on Ketchum Cliff that day, bad things always seem to happen to me there or because of something that happened there. Goodbye Misty."

Misty must have noticed my pained look at the end because she started, "Ash," but I had already closed the phone before I could hear another word.

_Seems like parts, of Leaf's dream, are coming true, increasing my formerly diminishing problems._

_Now, I guess I 'm going to keep on running._

* * *

*Leaf's POV, Pallet Town, Kanto*

_I don't know if I can do this..._

Gary and I headed toward my house, the one I hadn't stepped into for over ten years.

As soon as Gary and I reached the house, Gary knocked on the door, while I stood nervously behind him.

After a few seconds, we heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing my now thirty-seven year old mother.

Mom smiled, "Shigeru, what a wonderful surprise, I see you are back in Pallet, and who is this?"

I came out from behind Gary, "I used to be a friend of Ash and Gary's when they were younger. Do you by any chance remember me?"

Mom looked at me liked my name was at the tip of her tongue, she just couldn't remember it, "I feel as if I should know you but I just can't remember."

I sighed, "It's okay, not many people remember me. I haven't walked the streets of Pallet since I was six."

_Well, at least all that wasn't a complete lie._

Mom nodded, "A fire destroyed our old house, so all our pictures from that time were destroyed. Also, my memory from that time period is hazy at best."

_All lies, our family has lived here ever since you and Dad were married._

I fake smiled, "I understand, I should really go now; my Mom is expecting me back."

At the word 'mom', Mom's eyes flicked for a second, but then the glint disappeared as fast as it came.

Gary and I started walking away, but then Mom yelled, "I never did catch you name."

I turned back, fake smiled still on my fake, "It's Leaf, Leaf Green."

_That's only me first and middle name, but I can't say my real name._

Mom's eyes flickered again, but then returned to normal, "It was nice meeting you, come visit again soon."

Gary and I started making our way back to his grandfather's mansion in silence.

When the mansion came into view I said, "She still doesn't remember..."

Gary stopped walking and grabbed my shoulders, "We'll find the right trigger. We will get her to remember. Mark my word Leaf."

I smiled at his optimism, "I know; all three of us will try our hardest. Just one last question, where did you get these clothes, they look nice?"

(A/N: Think female character in Leaf Green and Fire Red, or (female) Blue/Green.)

Gary blushed, "Well you see, after you went into a coma and your Mom forgot, she decided to teach me and Ashy-boy how to sew, most embarrassing few weeks of our lives."

_I can only imagine._

I smirked, "So who made this outfit you or Ash?"

Gary faltered, "Ashy-boy made the design and picked out the colors, while I actually made the outfit itself."

I snorted, "I knew Ash would never make a skirt this short. You being the pervert you are..."

Gary half-heartedly glared at me, "Hey!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, and then ran ahead toward the mansion, Gary close behind chasing me down, both of us acting like five year olds.

When I reached the steps of the mansion I stopped running, only to have Gary attack me like he was a predator and I was the prey.

Our impact knocked the door open and we landed on the floor of the mansion with a loud thud.

The sound caused a couple of people to come running, some I didn't recognize and some I did.

_Let's see, Professor Oak, Dawn, Paul, and people..._

Everyone was staring at us weirdly until Gary and I realized our position, he was on top of me, in a very suggestive position.

_Arceus Damn it._

Gary and I blushed then quickly got to our feet, and stared at the others awkwardly.

While this was all happening, I noticed that one of the maids was glaring at me, telling me that I should stay away from Gary.

I ignored her, then turned back toward the others and scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Hello Everyone! I'm Leaf and all of you are?"

The girl that was glaring at me before glared harder, while some people just looked weirded out.

The girl that was glaring at me said, "Leaf what kind of stupid name is that?"

I brushed off her insult and retorted, "It's the wonderful name my mother gave me, which you're not cool enough to have."

The girl growled and looked like she was about to attack me, but Gary stepped into the way and said, "Vanessa, if I've told you once, then I've told you one time too many, I don't like you. I never have liked and I never will like you. Now stay away from Leaf, if you know what's good for you, unlike her brother, she more willing to hurt someone physically or mentally."

Vanessa was completely shocked from Gary's abrupt declaration, but decided to heed Gary's warning and left quietly but not before glaring at me.

After she left Professor Oak cleared his throat and said, "Good to see you're back with us, Leaf. It has been a long time."

I smiled and bowed slightly in respect, "It's good to see you again Professor Oak, it's been years."

Dawn came bouncing over, dragging a not so Paul along, she smiled her famous smile and said, "Hi I'm Dawn, it's nice to meet you."

I grinned back, "I already know who you are and Sir Rudeness's name is Paul if I'm not mistaken. Though I never thought you two would travel together..."

_I guess they really didn't expect that..._

Dawn stared at me in shock, while Paul looked slightly confused, then Paul coldly asked, "How did you know my name or the nickname Troublesome calls me by? Just who are you?"

I sweat-dropped, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, it's a beyond crazy story. Anyway, I'm Ash and Gary's best childhood friend."

Dawn and Paul's looked at be confused, and then Dawn said, "Really? Wow, I thought only Gary was his childhood friend. Do you by any chance know if Ash has a twin, he said he did, but his mom said he didn't?"

I bounced up and down cheerfully, "Arceus, seriously? He always thought of me as a sister, but I never thought it would go that deep. That is so cute!"

Paul and Dawn sweat-dropped, "You two seem to have the same personality..."

I smirked, "We're even born on the same day, just a few minutes apart, but we obviously don't look alike."

Paul and Dawn backed away, completely freaked out by my constant switches in moods.

After a few seconds Professor Oak said, "Paul, Dawn, I suggest you just ignore Leaf's constant, purposely caused, personality changes. She is a master at acting so she can easily switch between moods."

_Well that seems to have freaked them out._

Dawn waved her hands in front of her in disbelief, "You can't be serious right?"

Gary laughed dryly, "Dawn, Leaf's so good at hiding it that no one can tell. Leaf always had constant fake mood swings. I have trouble seeing through her facade myself and I know it's fake."

Paul snorted, "I can't believe someone with your talents would know an idiot like Ash. He always lost to me until the Sinnoh League."

Since I didn't know much besides my dream, I relied on what happened in it, "If I know Ash, which I do, he wanted to teach you a lesson, fight you, losing each time, then suddenly come all out from behind you back and defeat you. He fooled you just like he has others. He's a lot stronger than people think him to be."

Everyone stared at me in shock, but Professor Oak and Gary had confusion in their faces as well, I turned towards Gary and mouth, 'Dream'.

Gary nodded, "Leaf's right, Ash hides some things. Now if you excuse us, we have to find Leaf's bulbasaur."

Paul face-palmed, "Ash loses his Pokémon as well."

I sweat-dropped, "I didn't have bulbasaur's Pokeball, my good friend here did."

With that I whacked Gary on the head a dragged him out of the main hall and to the green house, only to hear Paul and Dawn leaving as we left the room.

Gary rubbed his head the entire time, and soon asked, "What was that for?"

Professor Oak came into the greenhouse and asked, "Leaf, how did you know that Ash did that?"

_They are not going to believe me..._

I turned away from Professor Oak and Gary, and looked at a beautifully colored pecha berry, "I had a really strange dream while I was in a coma. Ash, Gary, Paul, Dawn, May, Drew, Brock, Misty, and I were all in it, along with you, Professor Oak, and Mom. Mom had the same memory condition she does now. There are so many similarities that I don't know what, is reality, and what, is an illusion. I just guessed everything I said was true in both. The only thing I wish for is that what happened in my dream doesn't become a reality. Ash and Paul both died in it, with Dawn soon after. I don't want a tragedy like that to really happen."

_And, I lost them._

Professor Oak and Gary stared at me in shock, and then Gary said, "So that's why you were so happy to know that Ash was alive. However... Why did you hit me again?"

I sighed, "You and your grandfather revealed too much and you nearly revealed information about the feud. Giving away the fact that I'm a perfect actor was not wise on your part, Professor Oak, and revealing Ash's cunning wasn't wise on my part. No one can find out about our ties to the Jihi Fukai Clan."

(A/N: Jihi Fukai means merciful in Japanese.)

Professor Oak nodded, "I know that it's dangerous for any of our relations to the clan to be exposed. Back when I was one of the heads, a rumor escaped about my identity in the clan. I was hunted for months until I was cleared for lack of proof. If the world found out I'm one of the former heads of one of the two clans, that wouldn't be good."

Gary sighed, "I know, but they already know some things they shouldn't know, now. Let's just be grateful no one knows you're Ash's real full-blood twin sister, besides I doubt any of them are part of Mujihina Clan. The Mujihina clan members all cold-hearted, sadistic murderers and no one we know seems to be that type."

(A/N: Mujihina means merciless in Japanese.)

_I know Gary, but after what happened last time how can you be so sure?_

_How do you know that everything in reality isn't just an illusion?_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

The fact that Ash and Gary both know how to make clothes and are related to the Jihi Fukai Clan will play a role later, but I had to mention it now.

I'm pretty sure that everyone knows what Leaf's dream was, if you haven't, it's the story that this story is a sequel for.

Can anyone guess why this story is titled 'Dreams'?

Review. (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4: Lies

Greetings (^_^)

Umm... I'm running out of new ways to say the disclaimer... I don't own Pokémon...

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech"

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 4: Lies

* * *

Previous:

*Leaf's POV, Pallet Town, Kanto*

Gary sighed, "I know, but they already know some things they shouldn't know, now. Let's just be grateful no one knows you're Ash's real full-blood twin sister, besides I doubt any of them are part of Mujihina Clan. The Mujihina clan members all cold-hearted, sadistic murderers and no one we know seems to be that type."

(A/N: Mujihina means merciless in Japanese.)

_I know Gary, but after what happened last time how can you be so sure?_

_How do you know that everything in reality isn't just an illusion?_

* * *

*Leaf's POV, Indigo Plateau, Kanto, One Year Later*

_Gary and I were running as fast as we could to make the opening ceremonies on time, I wasn't waking up, so Gary had to drag me out of bed, which wasn't a beautiful picture, especially with our skills._

_I started travelling a month after I woke up, the doctors wanted to make sure nothing was wrong and I wouldn't fall into a coma again, so they kept me in Pallet doing check-ups every day._

_When I actually started travelling, Gary and I managed for me to get all my necessary badges at a leisurely pace, so it took eight months, which allowed me to have three months to train and have fun._

Gary and I were staying at the Pokémon Center at the Indigo Plateau, during the time the Indigo League commenced.

As soon as the Indigo League was over, Gary and I planned to head over to Unova and see Ash participate in the Unova League, which started in two weeks, giving Ash more time to train.

_Not that he'll even train properly; he's probably planning on throwing another League._

(A/N: Ash lost Leagues on purpose.)

_The Kanto League seems to be easy this year, the only people that seem like they will be a challenge are Paul and some weird person named Conway that I saw hitting on Dawn, though Barry and Nando look strong as well._

_Dawn won the Kanto Grand Festival, mainly because she was a good trainer, but there were still some other good coordinators like Zoey, Nando, who oddly is both a coordinator and a trainer, and Kenny._

Gary and I barely made it into the stadium on time; they were closing the doors when I yelled, "Wait! We still need to get in."

The guards looked at us like we were weird, but let us in, barely.

I rushed to the field were all the other trainers were standing, while Gary rushed to the stands.

_There are really few people this year, maybe because Agatha took over the Viridian City Gym, and she is almost impossible to beat._

The runner ran up to the stage with Moltres's flame and ignited the torch, signifying that the Indigo League had begun.

Mr. Goodshow rose up with the Champion, Lance, and said, "We are gathered here to celebrate the strength of our trainers that were able to obtain the necessary eight badges. The battle schedule should be appearing on the board. Let the Indigo League Begin."

All the trainers and the audience turned toward the board to see the match ups, I was battling against Nando.

_Just like Ash's first round in the Sinnoh League, this is going to be interesting._

In half an hour, both Nando and I were on the field and had our battle.

I beat him easily using my Pigeot and my Clefable.

The day after I battled Nando, I battled Barry, who I found out was a close friend of Ash.

After I battled Barry, I went to the locker room to meet up with Gary, when I came across Dawn and Paul, making out.

I smirked at the sight and walked away slowly, pretending I had seen nothing.

_Seems like Ash was right about them developing feelings for each other._

The next day I battled Conway, that pervert was flirting with me for half the battle which pissed me off, but once I saw his face when I beat him, I felt like I was floating on air.

Conway really didn't take that loss well; he lost to me in the semi-finals, so he had just lost his chance to face Paul in the finals.

In the locker room, he was staring at the computer, something statistic related; mumbling about how he didn't believe it was possible to be beaten by a girl.

Dawn was chatting with Barry, Paul was attempting to look me up in the trainer data base, but he wasn't getting many results.

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You won't find much there. I only became a trainer a year ago and other than gym battles, I barely had any registered battles, and I mostly just trained."

Conway looked at me like I was Arceus, "You beat me and you just became a trainer."

I turned toward him and put my hands on my hips, "So?"

Conway shifted his glasses in a creepy way, "That is statistically impossible."

I snorted, "My brother in everything, but blood, beat you."

_Total lie, Ash is my brother by blood._

Conway shifted his glasses again, "Only a few select people have beaten me. I doubt your brother was one of them."

I glared at him, "Did you miss the 'in everything, but blood' part? He did beat you; it was in the Sinnoh League. I'm pretty sure that you were beaten by Ash Ketchum."

Conway's eyes widened, "You're his sister?"

From behind me I heard Barry yell, "Wait, you're the Leaf that means I have to fine you for not telling me."

I rolled my eyes, "We're both born on the same day in the same year, so we consider ourselves long lost twins that aren't related by blood. Ash is a lot stronger than you think he is."

Barry walked over to stand in front of me, "So that's what he meant by twin. You don't even look similar. You have brown hair, green eyes, while he has black hair, brown eyes. Next time I see him, I'm going to fine him for confusing us. Wait, Dawn, Paul, how come you aren't confused?"

Paul looked up from the computer, "Dawn and I found out when we went to see Professor Oak a year ago. Ash and her are both close friends with Professor Oak's grandson."

Barry and Conway's eyes widened, then Conway shifted his glasses, "Both of you two know Professor Oak?"

_Why does he always shift his glasses, it's so creepy..._

I sweat dropped, "I'm from Pallet Town, home of Professor Oak, does that ring a bell."

Conway nodded, and then Barry ran over to me all hyper, "If you know Professor Oak, then you have to let me meet him. If you don't I'll fine you."

_Hyper much? And what's with the fine, but he seems to be the nice likable kind._

I backed away slowly from both Conway and Barry, but I bumped into someone, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Leave her alone, you're driving her nuts. Stress is not good for someone in her condition..."

I whacked Gary on the head, "I am not helpless, and I can deal with them."

Gary smirked and whispered, "Says the girl that just woke up from an over ten year long coma."

I pushed his arm off my shoulder and punched him lightly in the stomach and whispered back, "That coma only happened because you and Ash were fighting, which made me fall too close to the edge of Ketchum Cliff, which caused the rock to crumble, which caused me and Ash to fall over the side of the cliff, which in the end injured me so much I went into that coma."

Paul, Dawn, Barry, and Conway all stared at us liked we were crazy; they heard nothing that we said.

After a few seconds of silenced, Dawn muttered, "Seems like Leaf has won this lover's quarrel."

Gary and I blushed, "Dawn!"

Dawn looked at us innocently, "What?"

Soon all six of us, were laughing, Paul was chuckling and Conway was snickering slightly, but it was still laughing.

_Now I can see why big brother is friends with all these people._

After a few minutes, Conway stopped snickering and asked, "Dawn will you go out with me?"

The rest of stopped laughing immediately, while Dawn looked shocked/appalled.

_She's with Paul, idiot._

After a few seconds Dawn walked over to Conway and slapped him straight across the face, "I will never go out with you. Creep!"

Paul, Gary, and I smirked; all knowing that Dawn hated Conway and liked/loved Paul instead.

Dawn walked away from Conway triumphantly, making her way to Paul, then grabbed Paul's collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Conway and Barry's jaws hit the floor, while mine and Gary's smirks only widened.

After a few seconds, we heard a voice asked, "What happened here?"

Dawn and Paul broke their kiss, and all of us turned to see none other than Ash standing at the door, wearing his 'Unova Outfit'.

_You always seemed to have perfect timing big brother. Note the sarcasm._

Dawn turned scarlet, while Paul started cursing under his breath.

Dawn managed to turn a little less red and looked Ash into the face, "Paul and I are going-"

Ash waved a hand to silence Dawn, then said, "I wasn't talking about you and Paul, Dawn, that part was inevitable. I was talking about the huge red hand-print on Conway's face."

We all looked at Conway to see there indeed was an imprint of Dawn's hand on his cheek.

I snickered slightly, "Dawn did that right before she coldly rejected him."

Ash nodded, and then walked over to me and Gary, stopping right in front of us.

Ash pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "Don't ever worry us again.

Gary smiled at the sight, "Seems like you missed her as well, Ashy-boy."

Ash and I groaned, "Not that old nickname again."

Gary smirked, walked up to Ash, and pulled him into a guy hug, which only lasted a grand total of three seconds.

As soon as Ash let go, someone asked, "Does anyone else find this somewhat strange?"

_What's with people being at the door today?_

All of us again turned toward the door to see; Pokémon Champion Lance, Pyramid King Brandon, League Champion Tobias, Professor Oak, Brock, Misty, Rudy, May, and Drew?

_Why Rudy out of all people..._

Lance, who was the one who had spoken asked, "Ash, what are you doing here? You aren't participating in the Indigo League this year. And where is Pikachu?"

Ash faltered, no knowing what to say, coming all the way to Kanto from Unova just to see a friend participate in the Indigo League didn't make sense.

Ash stopped quivering to say, "Pikachu is being checked my Nurse Joy. I'm here because..."

When Ash broke off, Professor Oak sighed, "Just tell them the truth, we don't really have another option..."

Everyone turned toward Professor Oak, nearly all in confusion, except for Ash, Gary, and I who stared in shock.

After a few seconds of silence Professor Oak crossed his arms, "We're waiting Ash, or do you want me to tell them?"

Ash shook his head and looked down at the ground, "They wouldn't believe me...They think I'm too dense..."

Everyone looked at Ash in disbelief, not believing he had admitted to being dense, but Misty looked as if she had just realized something.

Professor Oak nodded, "First of all, Ash's mother has Repressed Memory Loss, when something traumatic happens she loses all her memories related to what happened and who it happened to. A little more than eleven years ago, Ash and his twin sister, who were six at the time, were caught in a rock-slide, both were severely injured, but Ash managed to heal quickly and was released from the hospital, his twin sister, however..."

_You don't need to add suspense, I'm right here._

Everyone that didn't know who I really was, gasped, while Professor Oak took a deep breath and continued, "His twin sister, however fell into a coma. She stayed in a coma for a bit over ten years; she finally woke up a year ago."

Everyone sighed in relief, and then Brock asked, "Why are you telling us this Professor Oak?"

Professor Oak sighed, "Ash and his twin sister look NOTHING alike. He has black hair, brown eyes; she had brown hair, green eyes, and her name... Her name is Leaf.'"

As soon as Professor Oak said that everyone who didn't still didn't know I was Leaf, looked at Professor Oak confused.

On the other hand, Barry yelled, "No way, you really are Ash's sister, not to mention twin. I have to fine you for lying."

Now everyone was staring at me, wide eyed, while Ash was chuckling slightly, Gary was smirking, and Professor Oak was just shaking his head.

I backed away slowly and whined, "Help!"

With that, everyone broke out into chuckles/laughter/snickers.

After a few seconds, Ash stopped laughing and asked, "Gary, battle for old time's sakes?"

_Using the idea of a battle to escape?_

_I'm in!_

Gary stopped laughing and replied, "Only one on one, and Leaf refs."

Ash nodded and both him and Gary ran out, not wanting to be stuck in room full of people who wanted to ask me a million things, I ran out after them.

We ended up a somewhat secluded battle field close to the stadium.

Everyone else had followed us to the field and were watching us.

I stood in the painted referee box and raised my hands, "This is a battle between Ash Satoshi Ketchum of Pallet Town and Shigeru Okido Oak of Pallet Town, begin."

From the side Barry yelled, "What? He's related to Professor Oak and his name isn't Gary! I am fining both of you for this!"

_You just have to love the epic fine..._

Gary rolled his eyes and started reaching for his belt, "Shigeru Okido when derived and translated into English is Garry Oak. We shortened Garry into Gary, which has become my permanent nickname. My last name, however, is still Oak because Professor Oak is my grandfather from my father's side."

Everyone nodded, and then Gary grabbed a Pokeball from his belt at the same time as Ash, "I choose you, Blastoise/Charizard."

Blastoise and Charizard came out onto the field, facing each other.

Ash and Gary opened their mouths to call out attacks, but before they could, an explosion happened in the center of the field.

Everyone, but me groaned, "Not you three idiots again..."

_Uh, which three idiots?_

When the smoke cleared we noticed it wasn't three people standing there, it was five.

All five cloaked figures, four gray and one black, had the Mujihina Clan emblem on their cloaks.

_Not them..._

The cloaked figure in the black cloak raised a hand and yelled, "Attack them! Take them all hostage! We need to find the Jihi Fukai Clan Leaders!"

The four gray cloaked figures ran in four different directions, with swords suddenly appearing in their hands.

All of us stared confused for a few seconds before realizing we were the targets.

We all scrambled in different directions, not wanting to be captured.

At the same time Ash and Gary remembered that Blastoise and Charizard were still out, "Hydro Pump/ Blast Burn!"

The attacks spread and hit the cloaked figures, temporarily stunning them.

We utilized the moment and ran to the Pokémon Center.

When we got inside, we noticed that everyone else inside was knocked out with some type of drug.

Lance looked at the people, "Who could have done this?"

Murmurs of confusion were heard, while I turned to Professor Oak, "Why are there Mujihina Clan members here?"

Everyone turned toward me and Professor Oak, all wanting to know why all this happened.

_That was NOT the best thing to ask at a time like this, with curious people here._

Tobias asked, "Do you even know who these people are Professor Oak?"

Brandon continued, "If you do tell us right away."

Professor Oak faltered, "I... Umm... The reasonable explanation is..."

Ash finally exploded, "You tell them the truth about Leaf, but you don't tell them anything else?"

Professor Oak glared at Ash, but that didn't stop Ash from continuing, "Would it make a difference if they knew? None of them are part of the Mujihina Clan and we know that."

I shakily started, "Ash, we can't tell them."

_Please don't continue big brother..._

Ash glared at me with the sharpest glare he had ever given me, one that would surpass Paul's easily, and one that had caused everyone else to gasp.

As soon as everyone's attention was on us, Ash finished, "Why can't we tell them Leaf? They're stuck in this mess now too. Why can't we tell them that the three of us are the people that the Mujihina Clan are after? Why can't we tell them that you, Gary, and I are the three heads of the Jihi Fukai Clan? Why can't they know that the three of us are the leaders of one of the two assassin clans? Though I guess now they all already know why this happened, but they still don't know that everything that they know about us is mostly a bunch of LIES."

Silence.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry for the time skip, but I find no point in writing about how Leaf and Ash got their badges if it has no real connection to the actually plot of the story.

Can anyone guess why this story is titled 'Dreams'? No one has gotten it completely right so far...

And the plot has finally come into play.

Review. (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5: Unleashed

Good to see all of you again (^_^)

Does Leaf exist in the anime, since she doesn't you should already know I don't own Pokémon.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech"

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 5: Unleashed

* * *

Previous:

*Leaf's POV, Indigo Plateau, Kanto, One Year Later*

Ash glared at me with the sharpest glare he had ever given me, one that would surpass Paul's easily, and one that had caused everyone else to gasp.

As soon as everyone's attention was on us, Ash finished, "Why can't we tell them Leaf? They're stuck in this mess now too. Why can't we tell them that the three of us are the people that the Mujihina Clan are after? Why can't we tell them that you, Gary, and I are the three heads of the Jihi Fukai Clan? Why can't they know that the three of us are the leaders of one of the two assassin clans? Though I guess now they all already know why this happened, but they still don't know that everything that they know about us is mostly a bunch of LIES."

Silence.

* * *

*Misty's POV, Indigo Plateau, Kanto*

_Lies?_

_Assassins?_

_What?_

All of us stared at Ash and Leaf in silence.

Gary looked humbled and was staring at the floor in silence.

Leaf was glaring at Ash in disbelief.

Ash was smirking slightly, but he was also staring at the ground.

Professor Oak was shaking his head, "Young people these days..."

After a few minutes of utter and awkward silence, Lance calmly said, "I think we all deserve to know what is happening."

Professor Oak nodded, "During the war, 2,000 years ago, that threatened to tear Kanto apart; each side formed a clan of assassins to use as a last resort. The side of light's clan didn't kill unless necessary, but they still had the capability to kill. This clan became known as the Jihi Fukai Clan, the Merciful Clan. The side of darkness's clan killed everyone in their path; no one was safe, unless that person had a connection to a clan member or killing them would take too much time and allow the Jihi Fukai clan to destroy them. This clan was the Merciless Clan, the Mujihina Clan."

(A/N: The war really did happen in the anime and it really did threaten to tear Kanto apart. It was mentioned in the anime at two points; the war that the lover of the ghost of Maiden's Peak died in and the war that Sir Aaron sacrificed himself to stop.)

_The Mujihina Clan was the clan that attacked us outside, now it all makes sense; we were in their way..._

All of us took a few seconds to absorb the new information, then Brock asked, "Shouldn't the clans have been destroyed after the war ended?"

Gary sighed, "That is the way that everything should have happened, but since Sir Aaron managed to make peace between the two sides, at the cost of his own life, there was no real conclusion. The Mujihina Clan couldn't accept that fact so they attempted to restart the war. Since there was no Sir Aaron to stop a second war, they knew that a conclusion had to be met, no matter how many more lives were lost. That's why the Jihi Fukai Clan never died; they had to stop the Mujihina Clan from destroying Kanto with their blood lust."

_All this was going behind everyone's backs; no one knew..._

To say that we were all shocked was an understatement, so Mr. Goodshow asked, "How could the world not know? How could the League not know?"

Ash crossed his arms and calmly said, "None of you would have ever guessed I was an assassin until I told you. Nearly all of you have known me for years, but you were still clueless. What is there to stop me from slitting you throats now because you know too much?"

_Ash..._

_You couldn't you're our friend, aren't you?_

Rudy wrapped an arm around me protectively, but from the corner of my eye I could see Ash glaring at him.

_Assassins have to hide their emotions..._

_Maybe he truly did love me, but we ended up breaking each other's hearts._

Leaf shook her head, "Big brother... The clans never leave proof of their existence. Ash, Gary, and I have been the heads of the Jihi Fukai Clan ever since we were six; leadership isn't based on age or lineage it's based on skill. The clan leaders need to be challenged for their position. Since I was in a coma for ten years, no one could challenge me for my position, that's why there has been only two heads for a decade. When I returned it caused a lot of turmoil and many believed that I couldn't lead, but I still proved myself."

I gasped, "Who lets children lead an assassin clan?"

Leaf glared at me, "People in the clan are considered children based on their skills and mentality. The three of us were the top three below the former heads and no one even came close. Growing up in the environment that we did, don't you think we would be at least somewhat more mature. Unlike some people who use others to lessen their pain, we deal with it."

I glared at Leaf and started walking forward, but Rudy held me back.

_She hates me because of what I did to her brother._

Leaf smirked, like she had just gotten the best thing in the world, when Brandon walked forward, "That's enough. Misty, stop this at once, you're almost as bad in controlling your emotions as-"

Ash cut off Brandon, "As your younger son?"

Brandon was dumbfounded, so Ash continued, "Brandon Jindai Shinji, married to the late Regina Pearl Shinji, father of Paul Valor Shinji, a Pokémon trainer, and Reggie Reiji Shinji, a Pokémon breeder. You can't hide anything from us; we know more about you than maybe anyone else."

Brandon just stared at Ash, not able to comprehend the fact that Ash knew such information, but Ash remained devoid of emotion and walked out of the Pokémon Center.

_Is this really the same Ash we once knew?_

* * *

*Leaf's POV, Indigo Plateau*

_So Paul is Brandon's son as well?_

_Everything is overlapping, what's real and what's fake?_

Rudy tightened his grip around Misty, then suddenly them both to the ground.

_She belongs with Ash, not him._

Then I saw that a dagger had been embedded in the wall only a few inches from where Rudy and Misty had just stood.

Professor Oak and I looked worried, but I heard Gary mutter, "Damn, it just had to miss him, though it would have missed him anyway..."

I walked up to the dagger and pulled it out of the wall, the blade was a pure silver color, but the handle was black and white with a mixture of emeralds and rubies decorating it.

_Ash's dagger?_

However I couldn't examine the dagger further, it just turned into ash.

_Yup, it definitely is Ash's dagger._

Before I could ask why, Gary pushed me away from the wall.

Just after Gary did that, the wall crumbled and the five members of the Mujihina Clan that we had battled before reappeared in the ruins.

_I wonder how much it'll cost to rebuild the wall of the Pokémon Center..._

The black cloaked man stepped forward, "Give us the Jihi Fukai Clan Leaders and we'll leave you alone."

Tobias snorted, "What makes you think we would hand over anyone to you?"

The black cloaked figure waved a hand, "You've just signed you death warrant. Attack!"

The four gray cloaked figures moved to attack, but before they could Gary and I ran forward and grabbed them by the necks.

The black cloaked figure was surprised, but then he snorted, "Seems like you left me still able to attack."

The black cloaked figure rushed toward me, because I was the closest, but just as he was about to grab me, he fell to the ground, dead.

I just stared at the body, then looked to see none other than Ash standing there, holding a blood covered sword, "Be careful, I can't save you every time."

_It's not like I need saving and I already know that._

With that the sword disappeared, into a pool of ash, while Ash himself walked over to the gray-cloaked figures, "Leave now. We're showing you mercy, but try anything again, and you won't be so lucky."

The gray cloaked figures got up and ran away, fearing too much for their own lives.

Rudy walked over to Ash and asked, "Who do you think you are barging in like that?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "I think I am the person that just saved your skins, although I'm pretty sure that I'm a Jihi Fukai Clan Head."

Rudy glared at Ash then repeated, "Just who are you?"

Ash rolled his eyes again, "I'm Ash Satoshi Ketchum. I was born July 7th, seventeen years ago, three minutes older than my younger twin sister Leaf. My parents are Delia Ketchum and Adrian Ketchum. Their best friends were Daisy Oak and Bill Oak, the son and daughter-in-law of Professor Oak. My best friend is their son, Shigeru Oak. Anything else you would like to know?"

_Good comeback, big brother._

Rudy walked away grumbling, "Arceus damn the Ketchum family."

Ash smirked, "If we're so stupid, then how has at least one Ketchum always been the head of the Jihi Fukai Clan for five generations?"

_True, so true, besides were already stuck being part of the Jihi Fukai Clan, I think that's bad enough already._

Rudy turned around to glare at Ash then asked, "How do we know that you didn't lead them here?"

I rolled my eyes, "They would have found us eventually, better sooner than later."

Rudy turned toward me and glared, "Now I can see how both of you are related, you're both stubborn idiots."

Professor Oak walked in between Rudy, Ash, and me, and then held up his hands, "This isn't a time for fighting. The Mujihina Clan now knows who the heads of the Jihi Fukai Clan are, which isn't good."

Dawn asked, "How is that so bad, didn't they already know?"

Ash shook his head, "Do you really think that they wouldn't have targeted us if they knew? Of course they didn't know, they thought we had no connection to the Jihi Fukai Clan. They thought they killed us years ago. The rock-slide that put Leaf into those ten years of a coma wasn't an accident or natural, it was meant to kill all three of us, but we didn't die. The car accident that killed our, Leaf and my, father along with Gary's parents was no accident. Everything was planned from the start, they knew Mom would forget."

_Our lives were never a perfect fairytale._

Everyone gasped in disbelief, then Misty asked, "How did they know all this and plan all this? Why did they do it? You were only children."

I rolled my eyes and said coldly, "Hello assassins? Remember?"

Gary sighed, "Could you be any nicer Leaf? Before Leaf, Ash, and I became the heads of the Jihi Fukai Clan, my parents and Ash and Leaf's father were the heads. The Mujihina Clan didn't know we had taken over leadership of the clan when our parents decided to step down. They thought our parents were still the heads, so they targeted us to weaken our parents with grief, then the Mujihina clan killed our parents. They thought they had destroyed the Jihi Fukai Clan for good, but somehow they found out that we weren't down for the count just yet."

_Good will always prevail in the end._

Everyone nodded, then Drew asked, "Is it safe to leave yet, I have to practice my coordinating, so I can clobber June in the next contest and Grand Festival."

Dawn asked innocently, "Who is June?"

May exploded, "For the tenth billion time, my name is May not June."

I smirked, "But you're born in June, May."

May turned toward me in shock, "How did you know that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Assassins know everything."

May and Dawn smiled, then Dawn said, "You seem to be nice beneath your cover."

I smiled back, then I heard Misty mumble, "She's only trying to fool you, she's dangerous. She'll kill you without a second glance."

_Maybe I could Misty, but I'm not your enemy here..._

_Although Rudy, he's going to pay for taking you from Ash._

_The Mujihina Clan has been unleashed._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ash is an assassin if anyone hates that idea deal with it, I'm not changing it.

Review. (^_^)


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden

Bonjour (^_^)

If I really did own Pokémon, then Silver would appear in the anime for more than two seconds. (He only appears in the Legend of Thunder Japanese Opening.)

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Pokespeech

* * *

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 6: Hidden

* * *

Previous:

*Leaf's POV, Indigo Plateau*

I rolled my eyes, "Assassins know everything."

May and Dawn smiled, then Dawn said, "You seem to be nice beneath your cover."

I smiled back, then I heard Misty mumble, "She's only trying to fool you, she's dangerous. She'll kill you without a second glance."

_Maybe I could Misty, but I'm not your enemy here..._

_Although Rudy, he's going to pay for taking you from Ash._

_The Mujihina Clan has been unleashed._

* * *

*Misty's POV, Indigo Plateau*

_Leaf is such a..._

_It's not like I did anything to Ash, he hurt me._

_What kind of guy kisses a girl then tells her to forget it?_

_Ash told me why he left me, but stress isn't really a good excuse._

_Ash isn't a jerk, just cruel and cold-hearted._

_Although I blame the fact that he is an assassin for that._

_He's the perfect actor and liar; I bet that loving me was all an act._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Rudy ask, "Misty, are you okay, you seem out of it."

I smiled cheerfully, "Just fine."

Rudy smiled, slightly concerned, and pecked me on the cheek, "If something is troubling you just tell me."

I sighed, "I just don't trust Leaf, she seems like she is hiding something."

Rudy laughed lightly, "She's an assassin; do you think she isn't hiding something?"

I nodded, "That's true assassins hide everything, but what is she hiding?"

I turned toward Leaf to see her chatting and laughing with May and Dawn, almost as if they had known her for years.

Dawn giggled, "Do you like Gary, Leaf?"

Leaf blushed, "Uhh, we're going out, but my brother is SO over-protective it isn't funny."

May and Dawn nodded, and then May said, "I know how you feel. My younger brother, Max, is just like that."

Leaf smiled, "Brothers will be brothers. You're lucky you're an only child, Dawn."

Dawn smiled in thought, "I know I'm lucky, but I'm... never mind."

A frown formed on my face, then I heard Rudy sigh, "She still needs to accept things the way they are. Be careful, Misty, we're walking fragile lines here."

Rudy walked away to talk to Professor Oak, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

_Nothing adds up._

_Who is she really?_

_Is she really Ash's twin sister or is that another lie too?_

The longer I watched Leaf, Dawn, and May; the more questions started forming in my head.

I didn't understand anything my mind was a pool of questions.

_Only two people can answer everything._

_Ash and Leaf..._

_Ash and I always become awkward when we're around each other, ever since that kiss..._

_That only leaves Leaf, but will she answer everything truthfully._

* * *

*Leaf's POV, Indigo Plateau*

_Everyone seems to be getting along nicely in this reality._

_Rudy and Conway aren't as evil and they haven't done anything rash, though I only expect it because Dawn is already with Paul and big brother rudely dumped Misty so it seems like he doesn't care about her._

_Time will tell, but for now I can only hope that everything remains peaceful._

I was chatting with May and Dawn about random things, from siblings to Pokémon to boys.

It seemed like we had known each other for a long time, which we did, but only in my dream.

After a few seconds Misty walked over to us with a big smile on her face and stuck her hand out, "I'm sorry for my rude behavior earlier, it seems like we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Misteria Kasumi Waterflower, but most people call me Misty."

_What is she up to?_

I smiled and shook Misty's hand, "Leaf Green Ketchum, at your service."

Misty and I smiled at each other, but I could tell that her smile was fake.

After a few seconds, Ash walked over to us and said, "The rest of us are going out to survey the damage, you four girls stay here and if anyone wakes up tell them that Lance and Brandon were battling and Brandon's Dusclops used Hypnosis, but the attack was too powerful and knocked out everyone in the Indigo Plateau. Stay safe."

With the orders given out, the males all left, but Drew stopped to give May and kiss on the lips, Paul stopped to kiss Dawn's forehead, Rudy stopped to give Misty a quick peck on the lips, while Ash gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and Gary a kiss on the lips.

As soon as the boys were out of the door, Misty turned towards me, glaring, "Who are you?"

_And here it comes._

I rolled my eyes, "I already told you my full name."

Misty crossed her arms, "Is that even really your name? Are you really Ash's twin sister? Why are you even here? Why is Ash here?"

_What's with the suspicion?_

I sweat-dropped, "Yes that is my real full name. My birth certificate says that I am Ash's twin, plus we have the same parents and are born on the same day. I got all with badges needed to participate in the Indigo League, so here I am. Ash came to watch me win the Indigo League; it's not every day your sister is in a League."

Misty's eye's narrowed, "I already figured that out. What are you hiding, Leaf?"

_Trust me you won't believe me if I told you._

I sighed, "While I was in a coma, I had a really strange dream. The entire dream was literally as if I had lived and never fallen into a coma, but instead my death was faked and I went into hiding. Not long before I woke up, I reached a point in my dream at which Paul died saving you from Conway, Dawn, while Ash died saving you from Rudy, Misty. Just before I woke up, Dawn gave up her life so Ash could live again, at least one couple would be happy, even if the other couple would die. You don't know what Ash went through in my dream, or what he is going through right now, Misty!"

I collapsed onto the floor in tears, the horrible memories of Ash dying in a pool of blood flashing through my mind.

Misty just stood there shocked, "Ash really does care about me?"

May looked at me confused, "Leaf, did Paul and Ash die with a sword through the chest in your dream, because I think I had the same dream."

Dawn and Misty turned toward May in disbelief and horror, and then Dawn begged, "Are you two sure you had the same dream? Tell me you're lying, Paul and Ash can't die. Ash didn't even complain when he found out Paul and I were dating, he just nodded and moved on"

I sighed, "I'm sorry Dawn, but that's exactly what happened, so many things are similar. There are a few differences, but not many. May did you become the Guardian of Time just before you woke up, while Drew became the Guardian of Space?"

May nodded, "When I woke up, I was so shocked to see that none of that stuff happened, it all seemed so real, so unbelievable."

As soon as May finished a bright white light appeared in the center of the room.

_Could it be?_

As soon as the light cleared, standing in front of us was none other than the Deity of Life.

May and I gaped before running over to him and hugging him, "Arceus!"

Arceus smiled and hugged May and I back before saying, "It's good to see that at least two of you remember the alternate timeline."

I gasped, "Wait that was an alternate timeline!"

Arceus nodded, "When May took Dialga's powers from Dawn, Giratina and I messed with them to reverse time so no one died and the Elementals never existed. The cure I used on the poison that affected Misty and Dawn was also the cure to the poison that killed Dialga and Palkia, so we didn't need to worry about dying and having to transfer their powers. The only fault was that because you were controlling time when time was reversed, you remembered everything, May, but it all seemed like a dream. We still don't know how or why you remembered, Leaf, but you did, which means that Destiny decided you would remember. The reason why is unclear, but it can't be good."

Dawn decide to speak up, "Uhh, Arceus sir, if that's who you are, then how come you aren't a Pokémon?"

Arceus turned toward Dawn and smiled, "Dawn! I haven't seen your little blue head in a while, but back to your question... All legendries, including, myself, Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia, are humans, we have Pokémon forms, but we aren't Pokémon. We're also immortal and by immortal I mean that as long as nothing kills us, we can live forever."

Misty shakily walked over to Arceus and did a slight curtsy, which looked weird in jeans, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Arceus."

_Here comes the fake modesty._

Arceus turned toward Misty, face blank, "Ahhh, Misteria, I know you do not properly remember me, but it is good to see you again. Also, don't call me Lord Arceus."

Misty gasped, "Of course Lord Arceus."

Arceus groaned, "Not this again."

I turned towards May and said, "He's never usually this modest."

May giggled, "I know right?"

Arceus lifted his head toward us and yelled, "I heard that you two."

_Arc- wait, just damn it._

I smirked, "So it's true. Anyway, how is Giratina, and your relationship with her? Have you gotten her in bed yet?"

Arceus blushed, "Leaf... We've already had Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, you figure it out. That however, is besides my point. I am here to warn you that the fact that the two of you know the details of what happened in the alternate timeline will have damage on the future. There will be many parallels between the alternate timeline and this timeline, which will confuse both of you. It will also change your interpretation of the prophecy, which I will tell the four of you when I have it written down and memorized. I can only contact you four for only you four now know about the alternate timeline. Do NOT mention the alternate timeline to anyone else, it could prove disastrous. Be careful and stay safe."

With that another white light engulfed Arceus and he disappeared.

Misty and Dawn started at the spot that Arceus was just standing in, and then Dawn said, "Well that was awkward."

_You can say that again._

Misty, May, and I nodded, and then Misty turned toward me, "I'm sorry for not trusting you, friends?"

I smiled, "Friends!"

We stood there in silence for a few seconds before I clapped my hands together, "Well let's get around to waking everyone up, the sleeping drug should be wearing off."

Misty, May, and Dawn started walking around, waking everyone up.

While the other three girls were waking everyone up, I turned toward the destroyed wall and muttered, "Repair It!"

Out of nowhere Jihi Fukai Clan members appeared and fixed the wall in only a few seconds.

_No signs of the Mujihina Clan appearing must remain._

* * *

*Misty's POV, Indigo Plateau, the next day*

_Today Leaf and Paul are going to battle for the title of Indigo Champion._

_It's hard to tell who will win, Leaf has more natural strength, but Paul has more experience._

All of us were seated in the stand watching Leaf and Paul prepare to face off; Dawn was at the edge, with Brandon on her right, me on Brandon's right, Rudy on my right, Barry on Rudy's right, Ash on Barry's right, an empty seat to Ash's right, and Gary to the right of the empty seat.

The referee raised his two flags, "This is the final match for the Indigo League. This, on the request of the two trainers, will only be a one on one battle between their starters. In the red corner we have Paul Valor Shinji of Veilstone City Sinnoh and in the green corner we have Leaf Green Ketchum of Pallet Town Kanto. Begin!"

(A/N: It would take forever to right a full-out battle.)

Rudy tapped my shoulder and asked, "Who do you think will win?"

I sighed, "I don't know."

Leaf and Paul both grabbed a Pokeball from their belts and threw it into the air, "Venusaur I choose you! /Torterra Stand by for Battle"

Venusaur and Torterra stared each other down, then Leaf yelled, "Venusaur Razor Leaf."

Venusaur used Razor Leaf on Torterra dealing a lot of damage, Aren't you my senior Torterra? So why are you losing to me so easily?

Paul gritted his teeth then yelled, "Torterra, use Wood Hammer."

Leaf gasped then yelled, "Venusaur Dodge it."

Venusaur dodged the impact caused by Torterra's foot, Torterra are you going easy on me?

Torterra launched his attack again, I am not.

Paul's hands turned into fists, "How is she evading all my attacks with ease?"

_She's an assassin Paul and I have a feeling that she battled you in her dream, so she knows all your strategies._

Barry yelled, "Paul win this will you?"

Ash and Gary just sat their quietly, not talking.

_Is Leaf going to throw the match, or do they already know Leaf is going to win._

Leaf laughed, "Don't tell me your afraid of losing to me already Paul. Venusaur, Take Down."

Venusaur jumped up and slammed down onto Torterra's back, damaging Torterra, but also damaging herself, Ouch, should have watched out for the tree.

Paul noticed Venusaur was damaged and smirked, "Your Venusaur was damaged from your own attack, too bad. Torterra, Synthesis."

_Never would have thought that Paul would allow Torterra to learn a healing move._

Once Torterra was fully healed, he roared, Try to finish me off now young one.

Leaf smirked, "I already knew that would happen, I was seeing of your Torterra knew Synthesis so I would know which attack to use. Venusaur, use Synthesis as well."

A green glow surrounded Venusaur healing the huge bruise that had formed from his attack, You won't win Torterra.

Paul's hands curled even tighter, but before he could call out another attack, Leaf yelled, "This is finished Paul, Venusaur use Solar Beam."

Venusaur started charging up a solar beam and fired, but at the last second Paul yelled, "Torterra, Withdraw."

Barry shouted, "Go Paul!"

Ash shook his head, "Leaf will need a miracle to win now..."

Gary sighed, "You can say that again..."

Torterra withdrew into his shell, not hit or affected by the attack.

Leaf gasped, "This is not good..."

Paul smirked, "Venusaur needs time to recharge, but too bad I'm not giving you that time. Torterra finish this with Leaf Storm."

Torterra charged up and launched a powerful Leaf Storm, hitting an already tired Venusaur and knocking him out.

_Poor Leaf, but this was her first League anyway..._

The referee raised his red flag, "Venusaur is unable to battle, and the winner of this year's Indigo League is Paul Shinji!"

Barry smiled, "Paul won, and I knew he would."

Ash smiled, "At least someone who deserves it won."

Gary clapped lightly, "I guess he deserved it..."

Paul raised a hand and waved at the watching crowd, but stopped when Dawn ran over and tackled him into kiss.

Leaf shook her head then returned Venusaur, "You did a good job, and he was just stronger."

When Paul wrapped his arms around Dawn and returned the kiss, I heard Brandon's jaw drop, "Is that really my son?"

I giggled, "I'm pretty sure it is. Dawn seems to have really changed him..."

When Dawn finally let go of Paul, Leaf walked over to them and stuck out her hand, "That was a great battle Paul, maybe we'll battle again?"

Paul took Leaf's hand and shook it, "You're a worthy adversary, just like your brother."

Leaf smiled, "My brother has been a trainer for a lot longer than I have so he's much stronger, but thanks for the compliment. Congratulations on winning the League."

Paul nodded and walked over to the stage, while Dawn stayed back to talk to Leaf, "Did you lose on purpose?"

Leaf winked, "Maybe, but he still deserves the title."

_Both of them put others before themselves, but they're still assassins, it doesn't make sense..._

With that Leaf jumped into the stands and walked over to us, then sat down in an empty seat in between Ash and Gary.

The award ceremony began and Mr. Goodshow stated his usual speech, "The Indigo League is one of the many tournaments that show us who are the best in the world. Paul Shinji has proved himself as one of the best, so we hereby award him the Indigo League Trophy."

I clapped with the many other people while Paul took the trophy, from Lance, and held it up, Dawn standing next to him smiling.

While everyone was clapping, I heard Leaf say to Ash and Gary, "We're leaving tonight?"

Gary nodded and whispered back, "Yes we are."

Leaf sighed, "We have to take May, Misty, and Dawn with us, don't ask me why, but we have to."

Ash looked at Leaf weirdly before saying, "I'm guessing your sixth sense is telling you that."

Leaf nodded, "I'll talk to them, and the four of us are sharing a room so it will be easy for us to leave. Thank goodness that I let you share the room I was supposed to be sharing with Gary, Ash."

Ash grumbled, "I would never trust you two alone, plus I wouldn't want to stay in a room of only girls. So the plan is set, we're leaving tonight, at midnight. Wake them up, just get them outside with their clothes and everything packed."

I decided to add in my input, "I'll help you get May and Dawn ready."

The trio flinched, but then Gary said, "Good and don't be late."

_Well, this is going to be interesting..._

* * *

*Misty's POV, Indigo Plateau, Around Midnight*

I shook Dawn awake, while Leaf shook May, "Wake up you two, we need to leave."

Dawn sleepily mumbled, "Why?"

Leaf smirked, "The Mujihina Clan is attacking."

May and Leaf shot awake, but before they could scream, Leaf and I covered their mouths.

_We don't have time to risk waking up the others._

Dawn and May tried pulling away, but then Leaf said, "The Mujihina Clan isn't attacking yet, but it will if we stay here. However, this time innocent lives will be lost. You three are coming with Ash, Gary, and I so we can train you to fight better, you know about the alternate timeline, so you will be definite targets, and the boys can take care of themselves. We can't tell them why we're leaving or the fact that we're leaving for their own safety."

Dawn and May nodded, and then Dawn said, "It's a good thing we never really unpacked our things."

Leaf and I tossed May and Dawn their backs respectively, then May and Dawn took out travelling clothes and changed.

When Dawn was pulling her boots on she asked, "Do Ash and Gary know about the alternate timeline?"

Leaf shook her head, "They just think it was all a crazy dream I had, not that it's an alternate timeline. Hurry up!"

May and Dawn finished getting ready and stood up straight, "Let's go."

The four of headed outside, making sure to leave our room keys on Nurse Joy's desk next to the keys for Ash and Gary's room.

_Seems like Ash and Gary have already gone outside._

When the four of us were outside, we saw Ash and Gary standing there waiting for us.

We walked over to Ash and Gary, and then Ash asked, "Ready?"

We all nodded, and started to set off, but then we heard someone yell, "Where are you six going?"

We all turned to see Rudy running toward us, waving.

I stopped walking away and walked back to him to kiss him on the lips, seeing out of the corner of my eye, Ash suddenly looking sad.

Then Rudy pulled back and opened his mouth to say something, but then he pushed me to the ground, with him slightly on me.

Suddenly I felt something wet on me and I looked up to see that Rudy had a dagger protruding from his back, around where his heart would be, with blood gushing out of it.

_No, Rudy!_

_You pushed me out of the way and took the dagger yourself._

_Why?_

I was horrified and had lost the ability to scream from shock and then I heard someone mutter, "Darn I missed."

Lurking in the shadows, I noticed a black clothed female figure.

I pushed Rudy off of me and started walking towards the figure, but Ash suddenly appeared by my side and held me back, "Don't do it Misty, you're not strong enough, we need to leave now!"

I pointed at Rudy and choked out, "But-but."

Ash grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "There's nothing we can do for him Misty, but we need you to come with the rest of us so something like this doesn't happen again. Besides, she's already gone."

I turned to see the figure had indeed disappeared, then I turned back to Ash and stuttered, "O-Okay I-I d-don't w-want t-to l-lose a-any o-one e-else."

_I don't want to lose someone else that I love; Violet, Daisy, Lily, Ash, wait how'd the last one get there..._

I was leaning on Ash slightly for support and we were about to set off again, when we heard Drew yell, "June, wait!"

Ash grinded his teeth and whispered to Gary and Leaf, "We need to go now."

Ash grabbed my arm and with that I started to feel my body twist and contort, but I felt no pain.

The last thing I heard before my vision and hearing went silent was Drew and Paul screaming, "May! /Dawn!"

_I'm sorry; Paul, Drew, Rudy..._

* * *

*Paul's POV, Indigo Plateau*

_Dawn, No!_

Drew and I stared in shock as Ash and Misty turned into ashes, Leaf and May turned into leaves, and Gary and Dawn turned into water.

After a few seconds, we got over our shock and ran over to where they just were, only to meet with the sight of a dead Rudy lying in a pool of blood.

Drew and I bent down next to the body to examine it.

_Damn it; don't tell me that one of them did this..._

I was about to curse out Ash, Leaf, and Gary when I noticed the symbol on the dagger that was coming out of Rudy's back; the same symbol we had seen on the cloaks' of the people that had attacked us the day before, the Mujihina Clan symbol.

I gripped the dagger handle and pulled in out, "The Mujihina Clan will pay."

Drew nodded, "We have to tell the others, and then we have to bury him."

Drew and I got up and ran back to the Pokémon Center.

As soon as we were inside, Drew jumped over Nurse Joy's desk and yelled, "Nurse Joy's quarters are right next to the operation room, I'll get her."

I nodded and yelled back, "I'll go get Brock, Professor Oak, Barry, Lance, and my dad. At least Conway and Tobias left yesterday."

I came across the room that I shared with Barry, Brock, Drew, and Rudy first, so I knocked on the door.

_Rudy..._

Brock opened the door, looking tired, "What do you want Paul? And are you crying? What happened?"

Barry looked over Brock's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

I groaned, "Just meet Drew and Nurse Joy in the hallway I have to get everyone else."

Brock's eyes formed in to hearts, "Nurse Joy is there? I'm coming for you my Joy!"

Brock flew down the hallway, while I sweat-dropped, "This is awkward."

Barry nodded, "You can say that again, I'd better go follow him."

Barry ran after Brock while I ran over to dad's room and knocked on the door.

_Why did this have to happen? _

_What did Rudy ever do to deserve this?_

* * *

*Leaf's POV, Jihi Fukai Clan Base*

_It sure has been a long time since I was last here..._

When Drew and Paul tried to follow us; Gary, Ash and I transported ourselves along with May, Misty, and Dawn to the base.

Dawn opened her eyes and blinked, "Where are we?"

Misty and May opened their eyes and looked around, "No clue."

I laughed lightly, "Welcome to the secret base of the Jihi Fukai Clan. Please wipe your feet on the doormat."

Dawn looked around and asked innocently, "Where is the doormat?"

May, Misty, and I laughed out loud, and then I replied, "It was a joke Dawn."

_I need to keep their minds off Rudy, poor boy..._

Ash sighed, "I'll find some rooms for you three, but you might just end up sharing with Leaf..."

May squealed, "Awesome! Girl's Only Sleepover!"

Dawn squealed, "We can do each other's make-up and hair, then we can spend the rest of the night talking about stuff, like boys."

Misty sighed sadly, "Sounds like fun..."

_Sorry for your loss Misty..._

I sighed, "We can't stay awake all night, and we only have a short time to train, so we have to spend as long as possible training. The Mujihina Clan is coming out into the open and destroying anything that comes into their path."

Everyone nodded, and then Dawn asked innocently, "We can still have the sleepover right?"

I laughed, "Sure Dawn, but until we're strong enough and our victory is set in place, everything stays HIDDEN."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

*crying* Bye Rudy, I'll miss you, I never really hated you, I just hated the idea of you being with Misty. *sniffle* (;_;)

I know some of you might be mad at me, but Rudy died valiantly so that's what counts.

I'm going to go cry in a corner, but before I do that, Review. (^_^)


	7. Chapter 7: Begun

Hiya (^_^)

If I really did own Pokémon, then Ruby wouldn't have 'forgotten' his confession of love to Sapphire in the Adventures.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Pokespeech

* * *

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 7: Begun

* * *

Previous:

*Leaf's POV, Jihi Fukai Clan Base*

_Sorry for your loss Misty..._

I sighed, "We can't stay awake all night, and we only have a short time to train, so we have to spend as long as possible training. The Mujihina Clan is coming out into the open and destroying anything that comes into their path."

Everyone nodded, and then Dawn asked innocently, "We can still have the sleepover right?"

I laughed, "Sure Dawn, but until we're strong enough and our victory is set in place, everything stays HIDDEN."

* * *

*May's POV, Jihi Fukai Clan Base, next morning*

_That was so much fun last night, too bad we have to train now..._

Misty, Dawn, Leaf, and I were standing in what seemed to be an empty room in silence.

After a while Leaf looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist and muttered, "What is taking those boys so long?"

As soon as Leaf finished her sentence, the door flew open allowing Ash and Gary to walk casually in.

Leaf glared at then with her hands on her hips, "Why are you two late?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Sorry MOM, we were just too busy crafting potions to come teach."

_Potions? That kind of magic doesn't exist here._

Leaf laughed mockingly, "Yeah, right? What was the real reason?"

Gary sweat-dropped, "We were making potions and we lost track of time."

Leaf narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Potions for what?"

Ash and Gary scratched the backs of their heads sheepishly, and then Ash quickly said, "Energy Potions."

Leaf nodded, but she didn't look convinced.

_I feel sorry for their parents, it have been hard to raise three people that are always skeptical._

I coughed loudly, "Can we start yet, and you three have been chatting for a while?"

Leaf clapped her hands loudly, "Oh, yes. We have to teach you the basics of self-defense, first, and then we can move on to everything else. Now stand straight and tall."

The three of us did as told and stood straight with our hands to our sides, and then Leaf walked around us inspecting us.

Misty asked, "Can we go to Rudy's funeral?"

Leaf waved her hand, "It's next week, plus they are delaying all the Leagues and the Grand Festivals by a month because of his death."

Dawn sighed, "Whew that means I'll be able to participate in the Grand Festival after all."

Leaf's eyebrow rose, "I thought you wanted to become a PokeStylist?"

Dawn smiled, "I want to win at least one Grand Festival before I become a PokeStylist, and I want to prove that I didn't just quit coordinating because I lost my first Grand Festival."

Leaf nodded, "That makes sense, now stay still all three of you."

After a few seconds Leaf clapped again, "They clothes you three are wearing aren't really that movable for fighting. May, if the bandanna comes lose, then your hair will come lose and someone can use that as an advantage over you. Misty, too many layers are not good to wear, in hot environments you will faint from the heat. Dawn, a dress with boots and a scarf isn't the best choice, the scarf you could take off, but the dress could always fly up and boots like your pink ones aren't the best for fighting in, you could slip easily. We'll have to make you, new outfits immediately, so we can have you ready to fight in them and so no one will recognize you if we go out of the base. Ash, Gary, I need you two to make the clothes."

All of us besides Leaf screamed, "What? Why us/them?"

_Are you crazy?_

Leaf waved a hand in front of her, and then said commandingly, "Yeah, yeah. Ash, Gary; estimate their measurements and have those clothes ready by the end of today. Also prepare some new clothes for the three of us as well. You two can manage right?"

Ash and Gary nodded fearfully and left, and then Leaf turned toward us with a big smile on her face, "Time to start. I'm going to keep this simple so copy every move that I do. First we have to learn how to punch properly, hold your hand like this..."

* * *

*Drew's POV, Indigo Plateau, Same Time as what's happening in the Jihi Fukai Clan Base*

_We only came to the Indigo Plateau because May wanted to see her old friend Dawn, meeting everyone else here was a coincidence._

_Making new friends was a good part but having one of them die in less than two days was just wrong._

After Paul and I found Rudy's body yesterday and saw the girl's leaving, we knew the Mujihina Clan had something to do with both.

I tried asking Professor Oak, but all he said was, "Everything in this world happens for a reason, you just need to figure out the reason."

_What does the old man mean?_

I had woken up early, but it wasn't like I had gotten much sleep during the night, the thought of May leaving me and falling for someone else, kept me awake.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Paul come over to me and place a hand on my shoulder, "Drew, we need to tell Officer what happened. She wants to know, everyone wants to know. They've even delayed the other Leagues and the Grand Festivals because of this. Everyone from the Orange League, Johto League, Kanto League, and both Battle Frontiers, the Sinnoh/Johto one and the Kanto/Hoenn one, are here, they want to know."

I got up from my position on the arm chair next to the window of the Pokémon Center and followed Paul out of the Pokémon Center to a Conference Hall in another part of the Indigo Plateau.

As soon as we reached the Conference Hall, Paul led me through the dark hallways until we reached a door in the back of the Conference Hall.

Paul knocked a few times in code, and then after a few seconds Brock opened the door, "It's only you two, come in."

Paul and I walked into the room to see that everyone that Paul had mentioned to have come was there, many of whom I didn't recognize, but Paul had traveled through all the regions so he probably knew who they were.

Paul and I sat down in two empty seats, and then Mr. Goodshow started, "You all know why we are here. One of our Gymleaders was murdered last night. Rudy Ziggy of Trovita Island was killed and we don't know why. Paul and Andrew found his body. They also reported that Rudy left the room they were sharing in the Pokémon Center because he thought he heard noises. The noises he heard were the sound of six people leaving the Pokémon Center that night; Ash Ketchum, Shigeru Oak, Misteria Waterflower, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, and Leaf Ketchum. Unfortunately none of them can be found to explain what happened, we can only depend on what we found."

_We need you right now, but where are you?_

Darach (Sinnoh/Johto Frontier Brain) raised his hand, "How do we know it wasn't one of those people that killed Rudy?"

Mr. Goodshow sighed, "All of them are good people with credible backgrounds. Almost all of us have had the pleasure of meeting Ash. Shigeru is Samuel, Professor Oak's grandson. Misteria is the Cerulean City Gymleader. May is Norman, the Petalburg City Gymleader's daughter. Dawn is the daughter of emotion, bonded with Mesprit, so she has to be pure-hearted. None of us really know Leaf because she has been in a coma for most of her life, ten years total, but she is Ash's twin sister, and I doubt she will be evil. Also, the proof we have proves that none of them murdered Rudy."

Palmer (Barry's Dad, Sinnoh/Johto Frontier Head) raised a hand, "Mr. Goodshow, err never mind."

_I wonder what he wanted to tell everyone..._

Argenta (Sinnoh/Johto Frontier Brain) raised her hand, "How was Rudy murdered?"

Mr. Goodshow looked at me to answer so I said, "There was a dagger dug into his back, close to his heart. We don't believe that he was necessarily the target. He might have pushed the target out of the way. However, the only things that could have moved were the six people mentioned beforehand, so the target had to be one of them."

Cissy (Mikan Gymleader) raised her hand, "Do you have the dagger with you?"

Mr. Goodshow shook his head, "Officer Jenny had it taken in as proof, I cannot get it, but I have a picture."

Mr. Goodshow turned on the T.V behind him, which showed a huge picture of the dagger.

I saw Violet, Lily, and Daisy's eyes widen slightly and a word form to their lips, but I couldn't tell what.

Agatha (Kanto Elite Four) and Spenser (Hoenn/Kanto Frontier Brain) gasped upon seeing the picture, "The Mujihinas!"

_How do those two know what that symbol was for?_

Mr. Goodshow turned toward them, eyebrow raised, "You know about them?"

Agatha and Spenser sweat-dropped, not knowing what to say, and then Professor Oak said, "I'll tell you all, and you deserve to know the mess which you are involved in now. Does everyone agree?"

No one objected to Professor Oak continued, "I'll give you the shortened version. Back in the war that threatened to destroy Kanto and parts of Johto, 2,000 years ago, each side formed an assassin clan to use as a last resort. The side of light formed the Jihi Fukai Clan, which means Merciful Clan. The side of darkness formed the Mujihina Clan, which means the Merciless Clan. Sir Aaron, stopped the fighting between both sides, but the Mujihina Clan was restless and would not accept the treaty, so the clans that should have dissolved after the war lived on. The Jihi Fukai Clan only lived on to prevent the Mujihina Clan from destroying the world. The Mujihina Clan has decided to attack the world again, now. The only reason they chose this opportunity is because the Jihi Fukai Clan Leaders in their minds are weak, for they are only teenagers."

Karen (Johto Elite) asked, "How do teenagers lead an assassin clan?"

Professor Oak sighed, "They've led the clan since they were children, and it's been eleven years for them as clan leaders."

Mr. Goodshow nodded, "How do Agatha and Spenser know about this then?"

Agatha sighed, "Back before Samuel and I divorced, we were two of the three Jihi Fukai clan heads. Spenser is one of the martial arts instructors of the clan."

_Gary seems to have a really interesting family._

Everyone's eyebrows shot through the roof, "You two were married?"

Agatha rolled her eyes, "Yes, I implied that."

Erika raised a hand, "Who are the current Jihi Fukai Clan heads?"

Professor Oak waved to Mr. Goodshow who changed the picture to a picture of three young kids, two brunettes and one raven haired, "These were the three heads back when they were much younger, we don't have any current pictures of them together, though we have individual pictures... Do you want to see the individual pictures?"

Everyone nodded and Mr. Goodshow changed the picture, into three pictures side by side.

Some sort of reaction of shock was seen/heard from everyone in the room that didn't know the Clan leaders until then.

Noland (Hoenn/Kanto Frontier Brain) got up, slamming his palms onto the table, "This is impossible, there is no way Ash could possibly be an assassin."

Agatha sighed, "It's always the ones you would least expect. Leaf has been in a coma for ten out of past eleven years, so none of you should know her more than what you saw form her battles. Shigeru, who is more commonly known as Gary, is mine and Samuel's son, so he has good credibility. Trust me, none of them are evil, they only fight to protect others. They've only killed those who which to kill others and have no good left in them. They're good children."

The group of League members stayed quiet knowing that Agatha was right.

_Agatha sure does know how to make a crowd turn to her side..._

Professor Oak's expression turned grim, "I know most of you are shocked at the identities of the clan leaders, but that is not our point in coming here. The Mujihina Clan is killing people some without cause, they must be stopped. Ash, Gary, and Leaf have already given up a lot to help stop the Mujihina Clan, now it's the League's turn to help."

_We owe a lot to Leaf, Ash, and Gary, most of us that were here two days ago wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for them._

_It's the least we can do._

* * *

*Dawn's POV, Jihi Fukai Clan Base, Later that Day*

_That training was murder._

Leaf had Misty, May, and I practicing all day.

Under Leaf strategic guidance, the three of us mastered many different; fight stances, types of punches, types of kicks, and training exercises in only a few hours.

When we were dead tired and had taken a break, Ash and Gary walked in with bundles of clothes in their arms.

Ash and Gary glared at Leaf, and then Ash said, "We finished the clothes. Let's just hope they fit properly, it's not like we measured you guys."

Ash walked over to Misty first, giving her; a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue wave design on it, dark blue flair jeans, dark blue gloves with a light blue wave design, sneakers with white and different shades of blue, a dark blue cloak and a blue hair ribbon.

_Blue just like the sea..._

Gary walked over to me and gave me; a pink shirt that had black sleeves with black lace at the ends, a black skirt with a pink bow, that had shorts sown on inside, pink gloves with a black bow on the top of each, black and pink ribbon flats, a dark, almost black, pink cloak, and two pink, black streaked hair ribbons.

(A/N: Ribbon Flats are flats that have ribbons you tie around your ankles.)

_Kawaii and so me._

Ash handed May; a red halter dress with a rose design, red shorts to wear under the dress, red gloves with a rose design, red female knee high boots, a dark red cloak, five red hair ribbons, and one red headband.

_Someone is obsessed with roses._

Gary handed Leaf; a white shirt with little green leaves, white pants, green gloves with white leaves, white and green sneakers, a dark green cloak, and a white and green headband.

_Leaves as in her namesake._

As soon as all the clothes were handed out, Gary said, "These are your permanent disguise clothes from now until the Mujihina Clan is defeated, change into them right now, Ash and I will leave to give you girls some privacy."

The four of us quickly changed into the clothes and saw that they were a perfect fit and very comfortable.

As soon as we were all dressed, Leaf grabbed the hair ribbons and started fixing our hair.

Misty ended up with a loose ponytail, May ended up with a bun streamed with ribbons, the headband keeping her bands in place, Leaf's hair was normal, the headband pulling it back, and my hair was in two pigtails.

_We look great and we're ready to fight._

As soon as we were completely ready, Ash and Gary walked in wearing their new clothes.

Ash's hair was no longer spiky, but came down in layers, and he was wearing; a dark gray t-shirt with a dark red flame on the side, dark gray slacks, dark red gloves with dark gray flames, dark gray and dark red sneakers, and a dark gray cloak with the hood down.

Gary's hair was in the same spikes, but he was wearing; a black t-shirt with dark purple lining, black slacks, dark purple gloves with black lining, black and dark purple sneakers, and a dark purple cloak with the hood down.

As soon as we finished examining Ash and Gary, Ash said, "I hope you guys like your clothes, because we are never going to make new ones for you again."

All us girls rolled our eyes, knowing that if Leaf tried to convince them to make clothes again they would listen.

Leaf clapped her hands to get our attention, "I know you can't believe that Ash and Gary have good skills at making and designing clothes, but we all have to get to bed. This time you will not sleep in my room, but your own rooms. I'll show May to her room, Gary will show Dawn to her room, and Ash will show Misty to her room. Tomorrow, Ash will teach you all how to act, not as flawlessly as he can but as good as you can learn in a day. The day after that, Gary will teach you stealth and speed. Finally on the third day from now, our martial arts master will test all you have learned. After that we'll go out in the field. Let's go, it's getting late."

_Ash and Misty?_

_Is she out of her mind?_

_Doesn't she know that those two are having problems with each other?_

_This is going to end badly..._

* * *

*Misty's POV, Jihi Fukai Clan*

_Why did you have to leave me Rudy?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_And why did I have to be stuck with Ash?_

Ash and I were silently walking down the dark hallway to my room.

I hadn't been in a mood for talking the entire day.

After a few seconds Ash stopped walking, causing me to bump into him and fall flat onto the ground.

I sat up and rubbed my back, "What was that for?"

Ash rolled his eyes and coldly said, "This is your room."

I got up and opened the door to my room and my jaw fell to the ground.

_Is this room really for me?_

The room had three windows on one wall giving plenty of light from a setting sun and a view to a beach.

The walls were a light blue with water Pokémon prints scattered around on them while the floor was a white carpet.

The room had a white desk, a white nightstand with a blue bubble design lamp, a white bed with blue wave design sheets.

There was a door to an empty closet and a door to a bathroom decorated similarly to the room.

I gasped, "This is so beautiful and so me."

Ash scoffed, "We had the rooms suited to your tastes. May has a rose themed room and Dawn has a ribbon themed room. Since this place is on the Seafoam Islands you have a view to the beach and the windows aren't windows they're sliding doors so you can go out to the beach."

_I only complimented it he didn't need to ruin my mood._

I smirked, "I thought the Seafoam Islands were owned by the owners of the Yosha Fashion Industry. That means the Jihi Fukai Clan base here is built on someone else's private property.

Ash smirked, "This isn't really an official Jihi Fukai Clan Base, more of a vacation spot. Besides, Gary and I own the Yosha Fashion Industry."

I turned towards Ash in complete shock, "You and Gary own a Fashion Industry?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "I implied that, we aren't that bad at designing. Besides, Yosha means mercy when translated into English if you knew Japanese, which is pretty much a dead language, you would already know that."

I placed my hands on my hips, "Why are you so rude to me?"

Ash crossed his arms, "Rudy died because of you?"

_Why did he have to bring that up again?_

My expression broke, "I already knew that. He died saving me from a dagger that was aimed at me."

Ash snorted, "You don't even know that half of it."

I glared at Ash, tears starting to form, "It's my fault he's dead. It's your fault I even dated him, so indirectly it's your fault he's dead. I was probably targeted because I knew you and fell for you."

Ash's smirk widened, "Rudy's death wasn't my fault it was yours. The Mujihina Clan didn't know I even knew you until recently so how could they tell how close we were. The reason why you were targeted was not because of me. It was because of you, wasn't it Misteria Ningyo?"

(A/N: I'm not telling anyone what Ningyo means because it's meaning plays an important plot in the story.)

I backed away from Ash slowly, "How did you kn-"

Ash cut me off, "You real name? There are a lot of things that I know. Remember Misteria, the games have only begun."

_How?_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I would have updated sooner, but for some reason my teachers, after months of barely any homework, are loading us with so much homework it isn't funny, expect the next update on the 23rd.

I'm only involving Kanto and Johto as the main location in this story because they are where the war happened and I don't feel like spanning the entire Pokémon World,

Review. (^_^)


	8. Chapter 8: Traitor

Hello (^_^)

Sorry for the late update, but I finally found a way around the whole update problem thing.

If I actually did own Pokémon then there would be someone perfect for Silver in the manga, Crystal/Chris belongs with Gold.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 8: Traitor

* * *

Previously:

*Misty's POV, Jihi Fukai Clan Base*

I glared at Ash, tears starting to form, "It's my fault he's dead. It's your fault I even dated him, so indirectly it's your fault he's dead. I was probably targeted because I knew you and fell for you."

Ash's smirk widened, "Rudy's death wasn't my fault it was yours. The Mujihina Clan didn't know I even knew you until recently so how could they tell how close we were. The reason why you were targeted was not because of me. It was because of you, wasn't it Misteria Ningyo?"

(A/N: I'm not telling anyone what Ningyo means because its meaning plays an important plot in the story.)

I backed away from Ash slowly, "How did you kn-"

Ash cut me off, "You real name? There are a lot of things that I know. Remember Misteria, the games have only begun."

_How?_

* * *

*Ash's POV, Seafoam Islands, Three Days Later*

_Misty, Dawn, and May have advanced greatly in such a short period of time, but I guess it's only because we had special memorizing potions slipped in their foods so they remember everything._

_It isn't fair on them, but it had to be_ _done._

_They'll probably forget everything afterwards though..._

I was sitting on the beach, just outside the Base, staring at the waves, deep in thought.

I only broke out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps heading toward me.

I turned around to see Gary walking toward me, dressed in official Jihi Fukai Clan Leader uniform, which was an outfit, composed of black baggy pants, a long purple sleeveless shirt with black edging, a black sash around his waist, and black and purple sandals.

Gary stopped in front of me, "You need to get ready Ash, it's almost noon and the test is about to start. Misty, May, and Dawn are doing some last minute training, they'll do fine."

I sighed, "I'll go change. It's not like they'll fail the test, we trained them and we judge if they are ready for this or not."

Gary nodded, "But we have to judge fairly. Remember that Ash, and as soon as the test is done, we have to put our plan into action."

I got up and started walking away, then stopped, not facing Gary I said, "I have to train Misty first, then we can go."

Gary asked, confused, "What do you mean Ash, their weapon training is tomorrow?"

I turned around to face Gary, "If you had done some research on her. You would have found out that Misty was adopted by Daisy, Lily, and Violet's parents. She isn't really a Waterflower sister."

Gary shrugged, "So? She was only adopted, it's not like she killed someone and blackmailed herself into the family."

_Where do you get these ideas, Gary?_

I sighed, "It's not that simple Gary. Her last name is Ningyo, Gary. Both of us and Leaf know what happened to the Ningyo family and why it happened."

Gary started, "That's impos-"

I raised a hand to silence Gary, "I know it's hard to believe Gary, but unfortunately it's true. I'd better go change into my Leader garbs."

I walked away from the beach leaving Gary standing there in shock.

As I was about to step in my room I heard Gary mutter, "Misty, a Ningyo? Well you learn something new every day, though I still can't believe it..."

I smirked and silently said to myself, "The world is full of surprises."

I closed the sliding doors behind me and pulled the curtains closed.

My room was somewhat similar to everyone else's rooms; it was gray and red with a flame design.

I grabbed my uniform, which was just like Gary's except it was gray and red with a flame design, and quickly changed into it, and then I headed toward the training room.

_This is going to be interesting._

* * *

*Professor Oak's POV, Indigo Plateau*

_None of us are having much luck tracking down the Mujihina Clan._

_Spenser, Agatha, and I already know where Ash and the others are, considering that they asked Spenser to come and test Misty, Dawn, and May, they would be training where the test is taking place, the Seafoam Islands._

All the members of the Johto and Kanto League were back in the Indigo Plateau discussing progress so far.

Paul was talking to Drew angrily, "We can't even track down the Jihi Fukai Clan at this rate, and they're on our side."

I chuckled slightly and turned toward the two boys, "Don't worry Dawn and May are perfectly fine. Misty I'm not so sure that she is emotionally or mentally stable, but she's physically fine. Gary told be it'll only be two more days until you see them again."

Drew smiled slightly, "Are you sure?"

I scoffed, "My grandson would never lie to me, and I can read him like an open book."

_He never lies, but he might be hiding something from me._

Daisy (Misty's sister) jumped out of her chair in joy, "Our little sister is coming back home?"

I nodded, "All six of them are, not that they were gone for long anyway, only five days. Although, Misty is going to be somewhat depressed..."

Violet (Misty's sister) snorted, "Duh, her boyfriend like died. She should have like totally like dated like Ash not Rudy. Ash like was like ten times like better than like Rudy."

I sweat-dropped, "We can't play with their hearts that is not a wise thing to do. If they truly love each other, they will find their way to each other on their own. Without our help."

Violet crossed her arms and pouted, "That means we can't play matchmaker."

I sighed, "They already had a fall out; let's not make it any worse. We'll leave Ash and Misty's relationship as"

_What really happened between them is a mystery..._

After a while silence returned, no one spoke and no sound was heard other than the sounds of people breathing.

The silence was broken when Spenser (Frontier Brain) pushed back his chair and got up to leave.

Brandon raised an eyebrow, "Spenser where are you going. Scott isn't here so I am currently leading the Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier. You don't have permission to leave."

Spenser shook his head, "I have special Clan business to attend to. I'll be back in a few hours."

Brandon (Frontier Brain) started to get up, but I raised a hand toward him, "The faster Spenser finishes what he needs to do; the faster May, Misty, and Dawn can return. You want that right?"

Brandon sat back down grumbling under his breath, while Spenser left the room.

I leaned back in my seat and wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead.

_They're grown men, but they are still acting like children._

_The disappearances are not helping them._

_I hope Misty, Dawn, and May pass, we need them to or else everything will fall apart more._

_Ash, Leaf, Gary; I hope you trained them well._

* * *

*Ash's POV, Seafoam Islands*

_This is going to be tough on the girls..._

Gary and I were sitting in our judging places, while Leaf was standing in the doorway, waiting for the test to begin.

Leaf was wearing a green tunic with little white leaves scattered around, green loose pants, and green ribbon flats.

Many other clan members were here, for this was an initiation test, if May, Dawn, and Misty passed they would be part of the clan and would be ready to fight.

Initiation tests were always greatly watched; every member had gone through the same test and wanted to cheer on someone who had the courage and the kindness to join the clan.

I glanced at the others to see who should speak to the awaiting crowd.

Leaf sent me and Gary a pleading look from the doorway, while Gary slapped a hand onto my shoulder, "I did it last time; it's your turn Ash."

I groaned and got up, thinking of a speech in my mind, "Umm... I guess everyone already know why we are here, but I have to be formal so I guess I have to come up with some long and boring speech... Does anyone really mind if I just say something short?"

No one objected, so I continued, "Great, I didn't really have much planned... We are all gathered here today to watch the initiation test of three young women. Misteria, May, Dawn; please step out into the field."

Misty, Dawn, and May walked to the center of the field, all of them extremely nervous.

_They can do it; we were the ones that trained them._

As soon as Misty, Dawn, and May reached the center of the field, I announced, "Martial Arts Master Spenser will test them, but before he does, I want all of you to welcome back our third Clan Head, Leaf, who has been in a coma for a bit more than ten years out of the past eleven years due to the Mujihina Clan."

I reached out a hand toward Leaf, who finally left the doorway to grab my hand and walk forward to the balcony I was leaning against.

Leaf trembled nervously and gazed at everyone gathered there, and then she took a deep breath and stated, "I'm happy to be hear and take up my position as a clan head, I hope all of you will be happy to have me as one of your heads."

With that Leaf turned around and sank into her seat, raising her hands one last time, she said, "Let the test begin."

Spenser appeared seemingly out of nowhere and said, "The girls must survive the obstacle course and reach me."

With that the ground beneath Spenser rose up, while an obstacle course appeared on the field.

_The test of swiftness and knowledge, they only need to figure out how to get to Spenser, the obstacle course doesn't matter._

May, Misty, and Dawn stared at the course and gulped, then Dawn smiled, "We trained, we're ready for this, let's do it."

May and Misty smiled back, and then they ran forward to get through the obstacle course.

Soon May, Misty, and Dawn reached the foot of the rock that Spenser was at, wondering how to get up, while simultaneously avoided the axes on ropes.

Suddenly May got an idea, "We can lift each other up on our shoulders to get up there, and then pull the other up!"

Misty and Dawn gasped, "Great idea May!"

Then the three girls made a tower, with Misty on the bottom, May on top of Misty, and Dawn on top of May.

Dawn grabbed onto the ledge of the rock and pulled herself up, then she reached down and pulled May up, together the two of them pulled Misty up.

As soon as they reached the top the tower went down back to floor level.

_Unusual, but they did it._

May, Misty, and Dawn stared confused, then Spenser smiled slightly and said, "You pass the test, you used swiftness and knowledge to make your way through the obstacle course, but teamwork was the main goal to be achieved and you worked together to get up the tower. I say you pass, and I believe the Heads will agree."

I turned toward Gary and Leaf, who both nodded, then I got up and announced with a smile on my face, "The three of them pass, welcome to the clan."

May, Misty, and Dawn smiled and high fived each other, "We did it!"

I got up and started to leave, mumbling as I was leaving, "I'm going to my room, I have to get some rest, don't bother me."

Leaf got up worried, "Are you alright Ash? I hope you didn't come down with a fever. If you did then I'll -"

_I'm going to train Misty tonight and Gary and I have to go on a mission that we can't tell you about, so I need to sleep now._

Leaf was cut off when someone from the stands yelled, "Leaf! I challenge you to a duel for the right to be a clan head."

We all turned to see none other Jaku standing up while glaring at Leaf.

(A/N: Jaku literally means jerk in Japanese.)

Everyone stared at Jaku like he was crazy before Leaf calmly said, "I accept your challenge, and meet me here at sundown."

_Even though you are a complete jerk, Jaku, thanks a million, though it's not like you'll be here tomorrow._

_You shouldn't have tried to join the Jihi Fukai Clan; you should have stayed with the Mujihina Clan._

_We know you are a double agent for the Mujihina Clan._

_Good-Bye, Jaku, we won't miss you._

With that I left to go to my room and sleep, I was going to be awake half the night.

* * *

*Ash's POV, Seafoam Islands, A few hours later*

_Misty still doesn't know that her room is next to mine, so I can easily go to her room so I can train her without her knowing._

I looked through my sliding doors to see that misty was standing on the beach staring at the sunset on the ocean's horizon.

_Now's my chance._

I grabbed my gray, flame design jacket and put it on, before pushing aside the sliding doors and walking toward Misty, not making a sound.

As soon as I was behind her, I put my hand on her shoulder.

Misty jumped and turned around to punch me, but I easily caught her fist, "Misty, it's only me."

Misty stopped trying to punch me and opened her eyes; stuttering she said, "A-Ash, i-it's o-only y-you."

I snorted, "Who else do you think it was? Even if it was someone else, no one would harm you. I would have seen it and stopped them. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Misty stared at me in shock for a few seconds before slapping me across the cheek, hard.

_What the heck?_

I raised a hand up to my cheek and held it, "What on earth was that for?"

Misty dropped her arm to her side, and then clenched her hands into fists, "What was that for? You know what it was for. You say you won't let anyone hurt me, but does that include yourself, Ash? That night on Ketchum Cliff, a year ago, you kissed me. It was the best moment of my life, the person that I loved showed me that he loved me back."

_She really did love me?_

Misty tightened her fists then lifted her head to stare into my eyes, "Then my heart was shattered. You told me to forget it. It was the best moment in my life and you wanted us to pretend it never happened. You broke my heart that night. You hurt me deeper than I'd ever been hurt before."

_Why did I do this to her?_

I hung my head down in shame, "I didn't want to get you involved in this mess, Misty. I didn't want you to be hurt by the Mujihina Clan like I had been. I didn't want you to be hurt. I wanted you to stay safe, Misty. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry Misty. Will you ever forgive me from the depths of your heart?"

Misty sighed, "When Rudy asked me out a few days after that, I accepted. I knew Rudy liked me, he had asked me out a few times before, but I rejected him every time because I loved you. I only dated Rudy to make you jealous, make you realize what you lost. I basically just used Rudy. His death did hit me hard, but it was more shock and guilt than pain that hurt me. I don't know if I can ever truly forgive you, but I can at least try."

I smiled and pulled Misty into a hug, "Thanks for a second chance. I'll try to make the best of it."

Misty didn't hug back, but I didn't expect her to.

After a few seconds I pulled back and started walking back to my room, as soon as I reached the sliding doors, Misty yelled, "Wait! Your room is next to mine? That's what you meant when you said you could have seen me. Arceus, if I had been wearing a swimsuit instead. You're such a pervert. Stay away from me.

I turned around and out my hands up defensively, but lowered them again when I realized that Misty was just messing with me.

I smirked slightly then I ran over to her at lightning speed and tackled her to the ground in a tickling fight.

(A/N: Epic-ness, tickle fight.)

_Good thing that tickling isn't against the Jihi Fukai Code of Honor._

After a few minutes we stopped tickling each other and laughing to sit up on the beach.

We both sat in silence watching the sun finish sinking down into the horizon, and then I remembered why I came outside in the first place, "Misty?"

Misty turned toward me, annoyed, "What?"

I flinched, "When did Daisy, Violet, and Lily adopt you?"

Misty sighed, "They're parents adopted me, when I was an infant, all I know about my birth parents was that my father died before I was born and my mother died shortly after having me. I know my real last name was Ningyo, but I don't see how that is so important."

I sighed, "Misty there is something you need to know. Your father and mother were murdered by Mujihina Clan members."

Misty gasped, "But they, dad, mom-"

_What lies did her adoptive family feed her?_

I cut her off, "I'm sorry Misty, but it's true. The reason your father, Mameido Ningyo, was murdered is because he was a member of the Ningyo family. The Ningyo wasn't exactly human, they had strange powers. You've inherited some of those powers, so it's my job to finish teaching you the basics so you can teach yourself the rest."

Misty stuttered, "Why was my mom murdered? What are the powers? How can I learn the rest if you only teach me the basics?"

I shuffled uncomfortably, "I don't know exactly what your powers are, that's why we need to train. I can't teach you everything, because I am not a Ningyo by name or blood, but the Clan has an old Ningyo training scroll, the Ningyo family was allied with the clan."

Misty narrowed her eyes, "Why was my mother murdered, Ash? That was the only question you didn't answer."

I looked around trying to think of a way out, but I knew I had to tell her eventually, "Misty, your mom, Kasumi Hitogoroshi was murdered because, because...Umm... How am I supposed to explain this...? Your mother was a Mujihina Clan member sent to kill the Ningyo family. She worked undercover and tried to worm her way into the family my marrying a member, but that didn't go through well. She fell in love with your father, she killed the rest of the family, but she couldn't kill him. Your father found out when your mother killed his parents. When your father realized why your mother was sent there he grabbed a piece of broken glass from the floor and killed himself. He had fallen for your mother and couldn't believe it; he didn't want to accept it."

Misty was shaking her head in horror, silently saying, "No. No. No."

_This is why some things are better left as secrets._

I grimaced at her reaction to the story, but I knew I had to finish, "When your mother saw your father fall to the ground, she stopped everything she was doing and ran over to him. The only reason I know this is because my father was there, he was injured from trying to defeat your mother, but he was still conscious. Your mother dropped to the ground next to your father and held his head in her lap crying, but he was already dead. Then other Mujihina Clan members appeared, your mother quickly let go of your father and used a smoke bomb. She grabbed my father and ran out of there with him. Once they were a safe distance away, your mother asked my father for protection, revealing she was two months pregnant."

Misty was still in shock and denial, so I stopped the story, but she motioned for me to continued, so I did, "My father and the rest of the Jihi Fukai Clan hid your mother until she gave birth. Your mother knew that if the Mujihina Clan found out about you, both of you would be killed, so she told my father to find someone to take care of you, then ran away to have the Mujihina Clan find her and kill her, never knowing about your birth. Her plan succeeded and you were adopted by the Waterflower family because they wanted to have a daughter that wasn't spoiled and Professor Oak convinced them to adopt you."

Misty nodded still shocked, " W-Why d-did t-the M-Mujihina C-Clan k-kill m-my m-mother?"

I sighed, "When your mother launched that smoke bomb and escaped with my father, she betrayed the clan. The Mujihina Clan killed your mother because to them, she was a traitor."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

My epic twists are back...What kind of story would this be without them?

Ash and Misty are slowly making up...

The next chapter will be out on the 29th so wait until then...

Review. (^_^)


	9. Chapter 9: Weapon

Anyway, the next update will be on April 2nd, so wait until then and review. (^_^)

Hi Readers (^_^)

I wish I don't own Pokémon, but sadly I don't...

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 9: Weapon

* * *

Previously:

*Ash's POV, Seafoam Islands*

Misty nodded still shocked, " W-Why d-did t-the M-Mujihina C-Clan k-kill m-my m-mother?"

I sighed, "When your mother launched that smoke bomb and escaped with my father, she betrayed the clan. The Mujihina Clan killed your mother because to them, she was a traitor."

* * *

*Misty's POV, Seafoam Islands*

_It can't be true it just can't be._

I just stared at Ash, in shock, disbelief, and denial.

_My real mother couldn't have been a murderer._

After a few seconds of silence Ash asked, "Misty are you alright?"

I snapped out of my shock enough to reply, "I-I don't know. I don't understand anything. Everyone was crystal clear before, so simple, but now..."

Ash grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace, "You just need time to think it all over."

I leaned slightly into the embrace, but didn't embrace him back.

_I may love him, and I may still have not forgiven him, but I'm not going to ruin the moment._

After a few seconds Ash let go of me and said, "Let's start training you. We need to finish the basics before midnight, so you can wake up on time for weapon training tomorrow."

I nodded, "If we both go there late, considering our rooms are next to each other, the others will get ideas..."

Ash laughed, "That's not what I meant, but you are right... Although only Gary would think that, him being the pervert he is."

I laughed, "And tell me how do you know this?"

Ash shrugged, "Cheerleaders and short skirts, he made Leaf's old outfit, I made her new one."

_Oh yeah, he had a lot of cheerleaders with really short skirts before Johto, and Leaf's skirt was extremely short..._

I laughed lightly, "But at least he isn't that much of a pervert anymore, only towards Leaf."

Ash nodded, "That's true but its LEAF."

I raised an eyebrow, "Over protective much?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Enough distractions already, we need to figure out your power type, then I can train you according to that. Since every Ningyo has the ability to transform into a mermaid, due to their mermaid blood, we'll try water based magic first. My forte is in fire magic, water magic is Gary's forte, so don't expect me to be the best teacher ever."

My eyes widened, "Magic?"

Ash smirked, "Yes, magic. Only certain people can control it. Sorcerers are users of magic; I'm a fire sorcerer, Gary is a water sorcerer, and Leaf is an earth sorceress. There was a specific reason as to why we got our specific starters. Damian wasn't supposed to start his journey that day. I was supposed to get Charmander, but in the end I still did. Electricity is a sub-division of fire, so I ended up getting a Pikachu Professor Oak had on hand."

I was shocked, "You mean nearly everything in your life was planned?"

Ash nodded, "Even meeting you and destroying your bike."

I exploded, "You DESTROYED my BIKE on PURPOSE."

_And this entire time I thought it was an accident._

Ash sweat-dropped, "Now that you put it that way... Let's just train already. I don't have all night and neither do you."

_Really?_

_Changing the subject?_

_I thought you actually had some guts._

_Don't think that I forgot about the bike._

I sighed, "Fine let's just get this over with."

Ash smiled slightly, "Okay, let's start. Sit down in a meditating position and concentrate on pulling out the magical energy from within you."

I sat down, closed my eyes, and concentrated on pulling out my supposed magical energy.

After a few seconds, Ash said, "Misty open your eyes, you formed an energy ball strong enough to use."

I opened my eyes and saw that there was a baseball sized, energy ball floating in front of me, "What does pure white signify?"

Ash tilted his head while staring at it, "I don't know... No one has ever had a pure white energy ball before. Let's just test it; there are only three types of magic; earth, fire, and water, every other element is a sub-division to those three. Throw your energy ball at me and I'll launch a fire ball at it. If they cancel each other out, then you're a fire sorceress, if mine cancels yours, then you're an earth sorceress, and if your cancels mine then you're a water sorceress."

I threw the energy ball at Ash, who in turn threw a fire ball back at it, but instead of one of the things Ash mentioned happening, both balls stopped in front of each other.

_What the heck?_

Ash and I watched confused as Ash's fire energy ball changed its shape to become a flame and my energy ball engulfed it so that both energy balls became one energy ball with a flame in the center, surrounded by pure white light.

Ash and I stared at the new energy ball in confusion, and then Ash said, "Something like this has never happened before. I'm sorry Misty, but I can't figure out your magic type."

I freaked out, "Then what am I supposed to do? What if I suddenly form an energy ball and can't control it? What if I can't destroy it? Why did you have to teach me this?"

Ash rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "At least you have a new way to defend yourself if the Mujihina Clan attacks you. We'll just have to go see Arceus to figure out your magic source."

_Wait._

_What?_

_What if Arceus sees me before Ash and talks about the alternate timeline that Ash isn't supposed to know about, in front of him?_

Before I could retort, a bright light appeared in front of Ash and I, next to the strange energy ball.

The bright light grew and changed form until it suddenly vanished, allowing us to see Arceus, in human form, standing there.

Ash and I both bowed slightly, "Lord Arceus."

Upon realizing that Ash had recognized Arceus, I asked, "How did you know who it was?"

Ash uncrossed his arms and stuffed them into his pockets, "All sorcerers need to report to him. I can only guess that you met him before because you knew him as well. Lord Arceus why are you here?"

Arceus opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, "How did I get here, I wanted to talk to the Jihi Fukai Clan Heads, I haven't spoken to them in person for fifteen years and I know that the three that were Clan Heads when I last saw the Clan are dead, so I need to see the new Heads. The Mujihina Clan is getting too out of control. Sorry for suddenly pooping in like this, Ash and Misteria."

Arceus started opening a light portal to leave when Ash yelled, "Wait!"

Arceus stopped opening the portal and asked, "What?"

Ash sighed in relief, when Arceus closed the portal, and then replied, "Do you know which magic type was used to form the energy ball next to you, besides my fire type energy, which is ate the center?"

Arceus turned towards the ball, and then his eyes widened, "That's impossible! Who created this?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly/worriedly, "I did."

Arceus turned towards me, still shocked, "I never thought that a Ningyo would become the Sorceress of Dreams."

Ash's eyebrows shot through the roof, while I yelled, "Sorceress of Dreams! How did you know I was a Ningyo?"

Arceus chuckled slightly, "You have the Ningyo love of water and scent. Yes, the Sorceress of Dreams. The last known Sorcerer of Dreams was Sir Aaron. The Sorcerer of Dreams has the power to know people's dreams and see a short distance into the future; by dreams I mean both what people dream at night and what people dream to accomplish. Sir Aaron used his powers to see what would happen if the war raged on, upon seeing the devastation inflicted upon the earth, he begged Dialga and me to allow him to change the future, which we did. That is the reason why Sir Aaron sacrificed himself to stop the war. Since Sir Aaron died from sacrifice, we didn't believe that there would ever be another Sorcerer or Sorceress of Dreams, but I guess we were wrong, Misteria, you are the new Sorceress of Dreams."

_You mean I have powers that no one else has had for about two thousand years._

Arceus looked back and forth between a contemplating Ash and me before saying, "I guess I should take my leave now... Wait! Ash since when were you a fire sorcerer, you definitely weren't back when I first met you in Sinnoh."

Ash sweat-dropped, before taking off his right glove to show a complicated fire symbol on the back of his hand, "I was always a fire sorcerer, you just didn't recognize me."

Arceus's eye brows shot up, "Ash... You're Adrian's son... Since, Adrian is dead; you're one of the new Jihi Fukai Clan Heads."

Ash nodded, "Yes, I am, for both. Leaf and Gary, err Shigeru, are the other two Clan Heads."

Arceus nodded, and then he quietly mumbled, "It's funny how even in this timeline, you got a position of power and responsibility... Hopefully, this timeline won't end like the other..."

Ash's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by this timeline?"

_Big Mistake on your part Arceus._

Arceus sweat-dropped, "I should have known you would have heard that. Well I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I trust you enough. There is an alternate timeline that I had changed because you die temporarily in it, and two of your friends, Paul and Dawn die permanently in it. It's dangerous for other to find out about it because then they can use the same weapons used in that timeline against all of us, Pokémon and human. Only six people remember the alternate timeline completely; your friend May, your sister Leaf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and I. May was the controller of Time when we changed time so that is why she remembers, but we still don't understand why Leaf remembers. I met Misteria when I went to warn Leaf and May the dangers of anyone finding out about the alternate timeline."

Arceus stopped to take a breather, "However that is beside the point. I just discovered a prophecy that foretells the defeat of the Mujihina Clan. Now where did I put that scroll Dialga gave me...?"

Ash and I sweat-dropped while Arceus searched for the scroll before waving his hand and pulling it out of thin air.

Arceus handed me the scroll to read, and then Ash walked over to me and read the scroll from over my shoulder.

The scroll said:

**Disaster, Destruction, Devastation**

**Will soon rage through every nation**

**The world will again itself defend**

**From the continuation of a war that had no end**

**Every battle must be carefully fought**

**For those with mercy must defeat those who have it not**

**Dreams is the key**

**That will secure for mercy, victory**

**Dreams must control the power**

**Which will be used in the final hour**

**To defeat those without mercy**

**And finally from evil set the world free**

As soon as and I finished reading, Arceus rolled up the scroll and said, "Dialga and I didn't understand what the prophecy meant by Dreams, but now I understand it clearly. Misteria, you are the key to defeating the Mujihina Clan and ending this war once and for all."

I pointed at myself, "Me?"

Arceus nodded, "Who else is the Sorceress of Dreams?"

_The fate of the world lies in my hands..._

_That's too much pressure..._

Arceus ignored my shocked face and said, "Now I must take my leave. Ash, teach Misty the basics for me; teach her well. I need to go see Giratina now, she might be able to bring back Sir Aaron, so he train Misty in the areas you cannot."

Arceus waved at us one last time then disappeared in a flash of white light.

When the light disappeared, Ash turned towards me, "I guess I have to finish teaching you the basics, which was what I was going to teach you to begin with..."

I nodded, "Now I can protect the people I care about and love."

Ash stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked a short bit away from me, "I doubt I'm on either list, so let's just get you trained, so i can leave and do other things."

_Does he really believe that I hate him?_

I sighed, "Ash I-"

Ash cut me off, "Don't try Misty. My heart has already been broken so many times that I just don't care about patching it up anymore. Let's just do what Arceus said and get this training over with. I'm going to retract my flame magic from the energy ball we created. As soon as I'm finished with that, focus on retracting your Dream magic from the left over energy. Then we'll move onto harder material."

I nodded meekly, not wanting to hurt Ash more, "Fine, Ash, fine."

Ash retracted the fire magic and I started retracting my Dream magic.

_Why are you doing this to yourself Ash?_

_Are you really broken beyond repair?_

* * *

*Ash's POV, Pallet Town, Five Hours Later*

_I feel bad for having to keep this from Leaf._

Gary and I were standing at the edge of Pallet, at around two in the morning, gazing down at the quiet city to make sure everyone was asleep and that no one would bother us.

As soon as we were sure, we wouldn't be interrupted, Gary and I walked to my house.

As soon as we reached the gates I turned towards Gary and asked, "Do you have it?"

Gary took a small vile out from his pocket and started throwing it from hand to hand, "Yes."

I smirked, "Perfect. This plan won't fail."

Gary and I gazed at my house, knowing that what we were about to do would affect everything in this war.

_If we succeed; we'll have a second secret weapon._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ash and Misty are going to take a long time to get back together, just warning you in advance.

I've now clearly pointed out why this story is titles 'Dreams' and no it's not because Misty is the Sorceress of Dreams.


	10. Chapter 10: Complicated

I am so so so sorry for updating late, but my mom took the laptop from me and said I couldn't have it back until I finished all my homework, which consisted of two projects, two essays, forty math problems, a five chapter unit test to study for, and I'm sure you guys get the point even though I only went through half the list.

Anyway...

If I really did own Pokémon then I would find a way to make Lyra/Soul/Kotone appear in the Pokémon Adventures Manga.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech

Enjoy the new chapter... (^_^)

* * *

Chapter 10: Complicated

* * *

Previously:

*Ash's POV, Pallet Town, Five Hours Later*

_I feel bad for having to keep this from Leaf._

Gary and I were standing at the edge of Pallet, at around two in the morning, gazing down at the quiet city to make sure everyone was asleep and that no one would bother us.

As soon as we were sure, we wouldn't be interrupted, Gary and I walked to my house.

As soon as we reached the gates I turned towards Gary and asked, "Do you have it?"

Gary took a small vile out from his pocket and started throwing it from hand to hand, "Yes."

I smirked, "Perfect. This plan won't fail."

Gary and I gazed at my house, knowing that what we were about to do would affect everything in this war.

_If we succeed; we'll have a second secret weapon._

* * *

*Leaf's POV, Seafoam Islands, the next morning*

_Why are Ash and Gary not here, I need their help to forge the weapons for Misty, May, and Dawn?_

_And why is Misty so tired, didn't she sleep last night?_

Misty, May, Dawn, and I were gathered in the training room so that the girls could choose their weapons and train with them, as soon as they were forged.

There were three weapons to choose from; the bow and arrow, the katana, and the twin swords.

_I'll teach whoever gets the bow and arrow, Gary will teach the person that gets the Katana, and Ash will teach the girl that gets the twin swords._

Since Ash and Gary still hadn't arrived, I sighed and clapped my hands to wake Misty up and get May and Dawn's attention, "Today is our last day of training. After today we'll all be going to the Indigo Plateau again to see everyone. The last mandatory thing you need to learn is weaponry but first you need to choose your preferred weapon."

I listened to make sure that the three girls had heard, and when I heard no complaints I continued, "I am going to give you each a small piece of Tamashi (Soul) Metal. The metal will change into a miniature model of the weapon that suits you perfectly. Then I will find Ash and Gary so we can uhh; acquire the weapons, while you just practice what you have already learned here. When I return with Ash and Gary, we'll train you with your weapons."

I gave May, Misty, and Dawn, each a small metal ball of Tamashi Metal so that we could get the weapon choosing over with.

May's ball glowed red and turned into a rose before turning into a miniature bow and arrow.

Dawn's ball glowed pink before turning into a ribbon then turned into a katana.

Misty's ball glowed blue before turning into a tidal wave droplet and then a pair of twin swords.

As soon as all the metal balls changed shape, Misty yawned and asked, "Could I take a nap instead of practice?"

_What did you do last night to make you so tired?_

I sweat dropped, "Sure, you won't really be able to practice if you're asleep. Now I'd better find Ash and Gary, I swear if those two have decided to sleep in, they are dead."

I walked out of the training room and headed toward Ash's room.

As soon as I reached Ash's room I realized that it was next to Misty's room.

_Wait!_

_Both of them have rooms right next to each other and Misty is extremely tired, while Ash hasn't appeared at all._

_What if..._

_Mind out of the gutter Leaf; Ash and Misty would never do that before they get married and they both seem to be having a negative fallout from an argument._

_Besides, being a pervert is Gary's job._

I shook my head to get rid of my disturbing thoughts and knocked on the door.

I heard a lot of mumbling before the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Ash, even more tired than Misty.

_Must keep all bad thoughts away._

I raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you come to the training room yet? And why are you so tired?"

Ash yawned, "As you can tell I was sleeping. I had a restless night and couldn't sleep."

_He doesn't seem to be lying..._

_Wait Gary told me..._

I sighed, "Fine. Let's go get Gary. By the way, I got the girls weapons chosen. May needs a bow and arrow with a red rose design, Dawn needs a Katana with a pink ribbon design, and Misty needs a pair of twin swords with a blue ocean design."

Ash nodded and lagged behind me on the way to Gary's room.

As soon as we reached Gary's room, Gary opened the door, looking less tired than Ash, but still more tired than Misty.

_Now why would Gary be so tired?_

I asked, "Care to explain why you're so tired?"

Gary rolled his eyes, "I had to finish some work for Gramps so I stayed up late, and I still need to give it to him."

A huge anime vain appeared on my head, "Stop lying, both of you! I know that those weren't the reason you woke up late. Ash, you usually go to sleep with a Lunar Wing because Gary said that you had nightmares about the accident that sent me into a coma. You couldn't have possibly had a restless night. Gary, if you still haven't given your grandfather the work, then explain to me how I saw a Pokémon flying away last night towards Pallet Town? Don't you two trust me anymore?"

Ash looked down at the floor in shame, but Gary's eyes narrowed, "We don't trust you? You don't even trust us. Why didn't you tell us about the alternate timeline? I only found out through Ash, who found out from Arceus himself. Arceus told you not to tell anyone, anyone that you didn't trust is what he meant. If you couldn't tell us something as important as that, why should we tell you anything?"

I stared at Gary in shock, "H-how?"

Gary started walking towards the training room, "Ash and I forged the weapons a while ago. You just need to personalize them. By the way, we're through."

_What?_

I fell to the ground in tears, "Why? Everything is just falling apart. Even the alternate timeline was better."

Ash crossed his arms and asked icily, "For just you and Gary or for everyone. We trusted you with nearly everything Leaf. We only didn't trust you with one thing Leaf. We weren't sure if you could handle it just after you woke up from a coma and mom didn't get her memories back."

I stuttered out, "A-Ash?"

Ash sighed and uncrossed his arms, and then started walking away, but before he made the turn to go towards the main hall, he continued in the same icy tone, "I'll go finish personalizing the weapons. Gary and I already guessed that each girl would get a different weapon so we made one of each. Go back to the training room."

I got up slowly, "But Gary..."

Ash stopped walking, "He'll just ignore you. Leaf you should have told us. It would have been better. A lack of trust is always bad between any group of leaders. By the way-"

I flinched as soon as Ash said those words, but Ash only chuckled lightly, "We're siblings, so it's not like I'll leave you, we'll always be stuck together. As I was saying, Gary and I managed to make a memory restoration potion. We went to Pallet last night to test it on Mom, but we have no idea if it worked or not because we had to come straight back here before we could see the results. I'd better go finish those weapons."

_Mom might remember me?_

* * *

*Ash's POV, Seafoam Islands, half an hour later*

_Leaf was right everything is falling apart around us._

I was teaching Misty the basics of the twin sword, a special room prepared for sword fighting, but I was too busy thinking to really teach her.

_We have all changed a lot over ten years._

_Leaf's mind lived in another timeline so she's more adjusted to that timeline._

_Gary and I grew up in the timeline without Leaf so we changed together and became close friends._

Misty was getting the hang of the twin swords and I was letting her practice her stances with them.

_We don't really trust each other with everything._

_Our lack of trust is causing our own downfall._

After a few minutes I grabbed my pair of twin swords that had a flame design and walked over to Misty.

As soon as I was in front of Misty I said, "That's enough stance practice, now you need to fight an actual opponent, who will be me."

Misty stopped her stances and looked at me in shock, "But you're a twin sword master, I just started!"

I rolled my eyes, "Do you really think that I would go full out on you? I'm going to go easy on you so we can see how strong you are. Now let's begin, remember, we're just trying to disarm each other, no serious injury."

Misty nodded meekly, not believing that she would ever beat me.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and at the same time we rushed towards each other.

Misty started swinging her swords at me, but I easily blocked them with my own swords.

Blow after blow I easily blocked Misty, after a while I grew tired of it and with a flick of my wrist I disarmed her.

Misty walked over to her fallen swords to pick them up, mumbling, "Maybe I'm not cut out for this..."

I sighed, "Misty no one is good at the start. You have the potential, but not the inspiration. Let's do this again but this time..."

I walked over to Misty and kissed her lightly on the lips before backing away.

Misty put a hand to her lips and went into thought mode, and then she turned to look at me.

I laughed tauntingly, "Forget it. I was just using you."

Something went off in Misty, her expression darkened and she charged at me with murderous intent in her eyes, "You're dead Ketchum!"

_Finally, a real challenge, when Misty's mad enough anything is possible._

I dodged Misty's assault and prepared myself to dodge her next one.

After a few seconds both of us were out of breath, but Misty gathered her energy for one last blow and managed to push me to the ground while disarming me.

As soon as my swords were on the other side of the room, Misty placed one of her own swords against my neck.

_She's a natural, but too bad her skills only show right now when she's angry._

I smirked and pushed the sword away, "As I said before you have the potential, but you need the inspiration."

Misty's jaw dropped along with her swords, "You mean you planned that?"

I ignored her question and instead got up and then walked to the other side of the room to pick up my swords.

Misty turned around and walked over to me, the whole time glaring, "Answer my question already."

I turned towards her and shrugged and then I leaned down and kissed her again.

Misty's eyes widened and she unintentionally kissed back, but upon realizing what she did she pulled away, and wiped her lips.

Misty looked at me questioningly and confused, "What was that for? Why are you messing with my emotions?"

I sighed, "Not even I know the answer to that question. We've trained enough today, you know how to fight with the twin swords and that's all I needed to teach you."

Before Misty could ask another question, I rushed out of the room and quickly made my way to my room.

As soon as I was back in the comforts of my room, I placed my swords on my desk, locked the door and the sliding doors, finally I pulled the curtains down to cover the sliding doors.

Once I was sure no one could trouble me I went to my bathroom to take a cold shower to clear my mind.

As I felt the cold water hitting my skin, many thoughts came to mind, but only a few stood out.

_Why did Gary have to break up with Leaf?_

_Why didn't Leaf trust us?_

_Why did my emotions take over and make me kiss Misty?_

_And why has this day been so complicated?_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I know some of you are probably very mad at me for messing with everyone's emotions, but I like making everything messed up.

Again, I am so sorry for the late update, but I will try my hardest to make sure the next chapter is out by the 8th.

I'd better go finish my work now, but don't forget to Review. (^_^)


	11. Chapter 11: Safe?

Hello (^_^)

I actually updated on the day I said I would...

Anyway...

If I really did own Pokémon then Misty would have returned to confess her undying love for Ash. XD

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 11: Safe?

* * *

Previously:

*Ash's POV, Seafoam Islands*

_Why did Gary have to break up with Leaf?_

_Why didn't Leaf trust us?_

_Why did my emotions take over and make me kiss Misty?_

_And why has this day been so complicated?_

* * *

*Drew's POV, Indigo Plateau*

_It's been five days since the girls left and Rudy died._

_I wonder how they're doing..._

Paul, Barry, and I were walking down the streets of a pretty much empty Indigo Plateau, heading towards the meeting hall.

The Indigo Plateau was mainly used by only the League so only a few government officials lived there.

After a few seconds of silence, Barry stopped walking and said, "Professor Oak said that the girls would come back as soon as their training was finished... Since they went with Ash, Gary, and Leaf; do you guys think that they might be training to become assassins?"

Paul's eyes and my eyes widened and we stopped in our tracks, "May/Dawn can't become an assassin, and they're too innocent."

Barry shrugged, "It's only a possibility. Besides if they make Dawn an assassin, I am so going to fine them. I've known Dawn for years; she's a sister to me."

Paul nodded, "Let's just hope nothing bad happens to them."

_Do I detect a hint of jealousy in Paul's voice?_

I smirked inwardly, "Barry, are you sure that you only see Dawn as a sister?"

Barry and Paul gave me weird looks before Barry replied, "I'd consider anything more than a sibling relationship between Dawn and me, incest. Besides I would be crazy to try and steal her from Paul, not that I would ever even want to or try to in the first place."

Paul put a hand on Barry's shoulder and murmured, "Thanks, it's good to know that at least one of her friends are okay with me going out with her. Kenny seemed mad and somewhat depressed and Zoey hated me to begin with. No one else really voiced an opinion although Ash said that he knew it would happen."

_At least Dawn and Paul's relationship is still going to be safe no matter what happens._

I sighed, "We might as well get to the League Meeting Hall, and it's been two days since we last were there, maybe something new came up."

Barry and Paul nodded, and then the three of us continued on our way to the Meeting Hall.

As soon as we reached the building, we saw that Professor Oak, Palmer, and Brandon were standing outside the doors.

Paul and Barry both said at the same time, "Dad!"

Palmer and Barry both turned towards us, "Paul/ Barry."

_Wait!_

_Both of them have Frontier Heads as fathers?_

_They are alike in so many ways, but they're still so different._

Professor Oak, Palmer, and Brandon, walked over to us, and then Professor Oak said, "The girls should be back soon."

All of us smiled, and then Barry yelled, "Finally, if they don't come back today or tomorrow I am so fining them."

Professor Oak smiled slightly, "Don't worry I'm almost one hundred percent sure they will come back-"

Before Professor Oak could finish his sentence, a dagger came whizzing through the air aimed straight at him.

Professor Oak dodged last second and turned to look at the dagger which had embedded itself into a nearby lamp post.

Professor Oak's eyes widened, "A dagger of the same build was used to kill Rudy."

From a tree next to the Meeting Hall, we heard an evil laugh, and then a voice said, "The boy shouldn't have tried to protect the girl. If he had let me kill the girl, he would still be alive."

All of us turned to see a woman dressed in a black Chinese style dress with black pants sitting in the tree playing with a dagger.

The woman jumped down, "I'm Tanken Tanto, your end."

With that Tanken started throwing daggers at us; all of us closed our eyes, not wanting to see Tanken's happy face, happy because we were dead.

But we never got hit, so slowly all of us opened our eyes.

Standing in front of us was Gary with a very long sword in one hand and all the daggers on the floor around him.

_Professor Oak must have been trying to say that they were coming back today._

Tanken glared at Gary before smirking, "Only a minor setback, but how will you deal against six of us?"

Out of nowhere, five cloaked figures all bearing the Mujihina Clan symbol appeared.

Gary raised an eyebrow, "Six against one? Explain to me how that is possibly fair? I guess I just need to make this fair myself."

Suddenly Leaf and who I presumed to be Ash without his hair in spikes appeared next to Gary.

Tanken laughed, "Three against six, how is that fair? However, the win is still in our favor, defeat them."

Leaf's white and green bracelets glowed and turned into a bow and a quiver full of arrows respectively.

Leaf smirked, "Do you really believe you can beat the three Heads of the Jihi Fukai Clan? Think again. These two won't even need to help me."

_This battle will not be pretty._

Tanken's smirk faltered then disappeared, "Damn it!"

Gary smirked, "Let's just see how tough you really are, shall we?"

With that Leaf grabbed six arrows and shot them at the six Mujihina Clan members.

All six figures, including Tanken, stopped dead in their tracks once the arrows hit them, but they didn't fall to the ground dead.

We all stared in wonder at the Mujihina Clan members before we saw yellow sparks coursing through the motionless figures.

_Whew!_

_They're only paralyzed._

Everyone else seemed to have noticed the fact that they were only paralyzed, so we went into an awkward silence, until Barry asked, "So... isn't the weather nice today?"

We all sweat dropped and then broke out into a forced laughter.

Leaf's bow, quiver, and arrows transformed back into the bracelets, while Gary's sword transformed into a pair of gray wristbands.

Gary snorted and crossed his arms, "I could have handled them myself and in half the time it took you."

Leaf scoffed and put her hands to her hips, "Then why did you make me and Ash step in? If you could you would have done it yourself. Weakling."

Gary's eyes narrowed and he turned towards Leaf, "I am not weak. You on the other hand are. You missed out on ten years' worth of training, so that me much stronger than you."

Leaf and Gary started glaring at each other so fiercely it freaked the rest of us out.

_Weren't those two dating before they left?_

Ash sighed and walked over to them, pushing them apart, "Resolve your issues later, we have better things to do. First we need to deal with them."

We turned towards the Mujihina Clan members only to see that Tanken had disappeared, but the rest were still there.

Leaf glared at Gary, "It's your fault that one of them is gone."

Gary scoffed, "My fault, the paralyzing powder on those arrows wasn't strong enough to hold them for long. I told you to put some of the paralyzing potion Ash and I made on them."

Ash grabbed both Gary and Leaf's shoulders firmly and said icily, "One more comment out of either of you and you are both dead. Got it?"

We all shivered from Ash's tone, while Gary and Leaf nodded meekly.

_What happened between those two to make Ash have to go as all out as we have ever seen him, on them?_

Ash walked over to the five remaining Mujihina Clan members and sprinkled two different powders on them.

After a few seconds, they all just disappeared.

Noticing our shocked faces, Ash said, "The first powder altered their memories so they don't remember anything about the Mujihina Clan and the second powder transported them back to wherever they live."

A silence once again resumed until Paul bluntly asked, "When are the girls coming back?"

Ash laughed slightly and pointed a finger at the Meeting Hall.

All of us turned to see Misty, Dawn, and May standing in front of the hall chatting idly.

_May..._

I speed walked towards her and as soon as I reached her I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into kiss.

May melted into the kiss and the world around us became distant.

We broke the kiss when we heard someone cough.

We both turned to see that it was Brandon who had coughed.

May and I both blushed, and then muttered, "Sorry..."

Ash rolled his eyes and broken the awkwardness, "O-Kay, shouldn't we all go inside?"

May and I nodded quickly, and then walked towards the door of the building and stepped into the lobby.

Everyone else followed us into the lobby and to the meeting room.

I grabbed the handle of the door, but before opening it, I turned and walked May on the head as hard as I could without really hurting her.

May started rubbing her head where my arm hit and sent me a glare, but then mumbled, "I deserved that."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh really, I never knew."

I pulled May into a quick hug, and then I opened the door, "Never leave me without telling me ever again."

May nodded and we walked into the room together to see everyone was already there.

_I hope we weren't too late._

As soon as May and I walked in, everyone (Kanto and Johto League people) turned towards us, suddenly May was attacked in a hug by none other than her brother Max.

Max cried into Max's chest, "Arceus, May, I thought you were dead just like that boy, err Rudy. I was so worried, so were mom and dad for the matter, but dad had to stay in Hoenn, so I came here with mom."

May's mom came over to hug her daughter, "Never worry us like that again."

_May's mom is just like how I remember her._

May's mom let go of May and came over to hug me, "Even if May doesn't remember you Andrew, I still do."

_She still remembers?_

May's mom let go and sat down in one of the seats.

Mr. Goodshow who was smiling slightly at the reunion coughed slightly, "We can save the reunions for after the meeting. We have troubling information to discuss."

All of us sat down in seats scattered around the room to listen to the important news.

As soon as we were all comfortable, Mr. Goodshow's expression turned darker, "Two of the four Cerulean City Gymleaders, Violet and Lily, were found dead earlier today in the Cerulean City Gym. They were killed with daggers that had a similar design used to kill the Trovita Island Gymleader, Rudy. The oldest of the four Gymleaders was found seriously injured along with Professor Oak's research assistant, Tracey, just outside of the Gym. The final Cerulean City Gymleader, praise be to Arceus, is fine and sitting with us today. Misteria, you're sisters funerals will be held right after your oldest sister and Tracey get out of the hospital."

_More people are dead?_

Misty was just staring at Mr. Goodshow in shock and disbelief, "N-Nooooo!"

Mr. Goodshow nodded grimly, "I'm sorry but it is true. Two of the Cerulean City Gymleaders are dead, while two other people lay in the hospital as we speak. This makes three Gymleaders dead, and one seriously injures along with a research assistant injured. We must defeat the Mu-"

Before Mr. Goodshow could finish his sentence a large shattering sound was heard.

All that everyone heard was Barry yelled, "Dawn, no!"

We all turned to Dawn's seat to see Barry lying on the floor behind it, in a pool of blood, a sixth dagger embedded in his stomach.

Dawn got up and ran to Barry's side, "Not him, he never did anything. Why? Why!"

_Is anyone safe?_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

The next update will be on the 13th, I'm sorry about the whole precise update thing, but I have AP exams in a month and I need to manage my schedule as well as be able have chapters ready for when I go on vacation in the summer and my best friend updates for me.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion

Greetings dear readers, how are you today?

Yay, I updated on time again, now if only I can finish my AP studying on time and get my fanfiction writing notebook back from my sister...

Anyway...

If I owned Pokémon then, Red would have known about Yellow's crush on him already.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech

Since I now have my notebook back, on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 12: Reunion

* * *

Previously:

*Drew's POV, Indigo Plateau*

Before Mr. Goodshow could finish his sentence a large shattering sound was heard.

All that everyone heard was Barry yelled, "Dawn, no!"

We all turned to Dawn's seat to see Barry lying on the floor behind it, in a pool of blood, a sixth dagger embedded in his stomach.

Dawn got up and ran to Barry's side, "Not him, he never did anything. Why? Why!"

_Is anyone safe?_

* * *

*Leaf's POV, Indigo Plateau*

_Why did Barry take the hit?_

All of us were frozen in shock when Tanken appeared laughing evilly, "None of you are safe from us. We will destroy the League. The Mujihina Clan will reign supreme. You'll never defeat us. The world is ours."

Something inside of me snapped and I rushed forwards to grab Tanken's throat, ready to strangle her.

Tanken's eyes widened, but then she smirked and whispered, "Would you really kill me? Do you know our connection?"

I tightened my hold on her neck, "All the connections were voided and broken years ago. I wouldn't feel a bit of remorse if I killed you."

Tanken's smirk faltered, "Blood is blood no matter what. Besides aren't you part of the quote on quote 'Merciful' Clan?"

I growled lowly, "I'll let you go... This time only..."

Tanken stopped her struggling but before I let her go, I used my nail to carve a leaf onto her neck.

As soon as I was done, "I threw Tanken out the broken window that she had come through.

I turned back towards the others to see that they were watching Ash bandage up Barry; the dagger now on the floor next to him.

His father, Palmer was watching solemnly.

Dawn was crying silently into Paul's shoulder.

_Does Barry love Dawn?_

_Is that why he took the hit?_

_Does Dawn love Barry back?_

I watched Dawn, Barry, and Ash in puzzlement.

_I barely even know anything about them, I can't really make guesses._

After a few minutes, Ash finished bandaging Barry and stood up, "We need to get this place cleaned up and we need to take Barry to the hospital, he might need a blood transfusion and/or surgery. Palmer, does Barry have your blood type or your wife's blood type?"

Palmer thought about it for a moment, "I have a different blood type than the rest of my family."

Ash nodded, 'SO we'll have to go along with the other options. I'll take Barry to the hospital, Palmer you come with me. Paul, as soon as Dawn stops crying; bring her to the hospital. Mr. Goodshow, can you get a janitor in here?"

_Why do they need Dawn?_

Mr. Goodshow nodded and left to call a janitor, while Ash picked up Barry, careful not to hit Barry's stomach.

Ash walked out of the room, with Palmer following.

All of us stood/sat in silence, except for Dawn.

We didn't even move when Mr. Goodshow came back with a janitor, who gasped at the large amount of blood on the floor, but still cleaned it up.

After the janitor left, Lance asked, "Should we continue the meeting?"

Dawn stopped her now light sobbing and glared at Lance, "A person was just seriously injured in front of you, most likely to die, and you're asking about a meeting? You sicken me! Do you even care?"

Lance scoffed, "Do you think I don't? Why are you fretting so much? Do you love Barry more than Paul? Are you only dating Paul to make Barry jealous?"

Dawn clenched her fists, "Shut up... Shut up! You don't know anything! Stop making consumptions. You don't know..."

Dawn broke down into sobs again, while Paul put an arm around her and glared at Lance, "Can't you see that she's hurt emotionally? Or are you too stupid?"

Mr. Goodshow sighed, "I know we're all under a lot of pressure and that Indigo is under a state of emergency, but that was uncalled for Lance."

Another silence ensued, but it was broken with the ring of Gary's phone.

Gary quickly answered his phone, "Hello?...Yeah?...She's still here...Okay, I'll send her over."

_Who was that?_

Garry turned towards Paul and Dawn, and then said, "Dawn go to the hospital, Paul you should know where the Indigo Hospital is, so you take her."

I snorted, "And who made you in charge?"

Gary rolled his eyes, "I didn't come up with the plan; Ash did. Barry lost too much blood, so we need to give him a blood transfusion."

I scoffed, "So why does Dawn need to go to the hospital?"

Gary crossed his arms, "Do you ever read the background information we have in the archives. You should try to know everything you can everyone, friend or foe, so I suggest you read them."

_That jerk, I am not stupid, I came better things to do._

I glared at him, "I'm not the type to waste my time reading about people I might never know."

Gary rolled his eyes, "That is not what I meant. Ash and I only read about people we've met and important figures."

I sighed, "How does Dawn needing to go to the hospital connect to the information archives?"

Gary smirked, "Look it up yourself, I am not your servant. Dawn, Paul; go to the hospital. NOW!"

Dawn and Paul quickly left, not wanting to provoke Gary's wrath.

As soon as they were gone, Gary turned towards me, "Barry's mother lives in Twinleaf Town."

I placed my hands on my hips, "How does that help me? Now I know that Barry and Dawn are from the same town and they probably were childhood friends."

Gary sighed, "You still don't get it, do you?"

_Get what?_

I stared at Gary blankly, and upon seeing my blank face, as well as everyone else's, he continued, "No one knows who Dawn's father is, nobody has ever figured out who Palmer's wife, Barry's mother is. I just told you that Barry's mother lives in Twinleaf Town, the same place that Dawn and her mother live. None of you can figure it out?"

_Just save yourself the trouble and TELL US._

Suddenly Max shouted, "It makes sense!"

All of us turned towards Max to hear what he speculated, and then he continued, "Gary said that we didn't know the identity of Dawn's father or Barry's mother. Then he said that Barry's mother lived in Twinleaf Town, just like Dawn and her mother, but he never gave the name for Barry' mother. I think I have it figured out, but I just have one last question; Are Dawn and Barry only children?"

We all looked at Max oddly, but then Gary replied, "No."

Max smiled, "Then using everything that Gary has said, I conclude that..."

Max took a deep breath, keeping us in suspense, "Barry and Dawn are siblings."

Gary clapped lightly, "And so someone has finally figured out the great mystery of the day. Congrats Max."

All of us stared at Gary in shock, not fully believing what Max had just said."

After I got over me initial shock, I asked, "If they really are siblings, which I do not believe is possible, then why did they hide it?"

Gary rolled his eyes, "And you still don't trust me enough to believe a word I say, do you?"

I flinched slightly at Gary's question, but that only made him smirk and continue, "You really should look through those archives, Leaf. If you had you would have figured out that Palmer is a member of the Jihi Fukai Clan, as well as Barry, they hid the fact that Dawn and Johanna, Dawn and Barry's mother, a.k.a. Palmer's wife, were related to them so they could protect them. The entire family cares and loves each other enough for them to give up their own lives for one another. That's why Barry took the hit. He loves Dawn and Dawn loves him back, but in a way appropriate to siblings. Barry trusted Dawn enough to make the best of everything if he died."

_But why did Barry still take the hit?_

_If he's really a Jihi Fukai Clan member, he could have easily deflected it..._

_And why does Gary need to keep bringing up the topic of trust?_

* * *

*Ash's POV, Indigo Plateau Hospital*

_This isn't goof we need to give Barry the transfusion, soon._

_Where in the Pokeworld is Dawn?_

Palmer was sitting down in a chair looking at the red light above the operating room door in silence, with a worried expression on his face, while I was pacing back and forth.

After a few seconds a nurse exited the operating room and came over to us, "We fixed all the internal damage, but we need to give him blood because of the massive blood loss that he suffered through. Since he has a lot of internal damage we can only use a family member's blood."

_I already figured that out..._

I nodded slightly, "We figured something like that would happen. His father, Palmer here, is blood type A, his mother, his sister, and him are all blood type O. The problem is that his mother is in Sinnoh, so we're waiting for his sister to arrive."

(A/N: Since they only gave blood types in Pokémon Special/Adventures and not even for all the characters, I'm making up the blood types.)

The nurse smiled, 'Okay. Hopefully his sister makes it."

Right after the nurse finished speaking, Dawn and Paul walked into the emergency room.

As soon as the nurse saw Dawn, her smile widened, "Good, I'm presuming that this young lady here is the sister, so everything should be fine. Come with me, Dearie."

Dawn left Paul's side and silently walked into the operating room.

As soon as they were in the room, Paul asked, "Why do they need her and what in the Pokeworld do they mean by sister?"

_I thought I asked Gary to tell everyone. I guess Paul and Dawn left beforehand._

I gulped and tried to think of a way out, but then I saw someone who shouldn't have been in the Indigo Plateau.

I got up and rushed to the door, "Palmer will explain, I have to check something out."

As soon as I finished speaking, I ran out of the emergency room, through the halls, and out of the hospital, but before I left the building I managed to hear Paul yell, "What! The hyper blond is Troublesome's older brother!"

I smiled slightly at Paul's response to the news and stepped out of the hospital.

Once I was out of the hospital, I searched around until I saw a familiar head of brown hair.

I ran up to the woman that I knew so well and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mom..."

Mom jumped and turned around, sighing in relief when she realized it was only me, "Ash! Arceus, do you know where Leaf is? I feel so bad. How could I forget my only daughter! How can she ever forgive me?..."

_Over dramatic much, Mom?_

I rolled my eyes, "She forgave you a long time ago, Mom. We knew you had a memory problem. At least the potion Gary and I made brought back your memories..."

Mom's eyes widened and then she smacked me, "Never use another potion on me again. You know it was a potion that caused my memory problem in the first place."

I sighed, "I know Mom, I know..."

Suddenly out of know where a female voice said, "How touching."

Mom muttered under her breath, "It couldn't be..."

_Not her, hasn't she already done enough?_

Mom and I turned to see none of than a brown haired, brown eyed, Tanken, a few feet away from us, leaning on a lamp post.

Upon realizing we were staring at her, Tanken continued, "Well, well, if it isn't my dear amnesiac sister and her bastard of a son. I t has been such a long time dear sister, hasn't it. Dad really misses you, which is strange because he was the one that disowned you for falling in love with that Jihi Fukai Clan Head, but we killed him in the end so that' no big deal. It's ironic how the head of the Head of the Mujihina Clan's daughter is allied with the Jihi Fukai Clan, let alone married to a Jihi Fukai Clan Head. Although, do you know what's really ironic? I'm about to kill you, but to anyone else it would just seem like a family reunion."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I highly doubt any of you expected that surprise.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	13. Chapter 13: Trap?

Hello Readers. (^_^)

I know I left you all at a cliff-hanger last time, so enjoy this chapter.

Anyway...

If I really did own Pokémon then we would have found out more about May's relationship with Drew when she came to Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 13: Trap?

* * *

Previously:

*Ash's POV, Indigo Plateau Hospital*

Upon realizing we were staring at her, Tanken continued, "Well, well, if it isn't my dear amnesiac sister and her bastard of a son. It has been such a long time dear sister, hasn't it? Dad really misses you, which is strange because he was the one that disowned you for falling in love with that Jihi Fukai Clan Head, but we killed him in the end so that' no big deal. It's ironic how the head of the Head of the Mujihina Clan's daughter is allied with the Jihi Fukai Clan, let alone married to a Jihi Fukai Clan Head. Although, do you know what's really ironic? I'm about to kill you, but to anyone else it would just seem like a family reunion."

* * *

*Dawn's POV, Indigo Plateau Hospital*

_Barry please make it out okay, I'll never be able to live with myself if you don't._

"Dearie, I'm finished taking the blood we need; go back to you father and your boyfriend."

I nodded slightly and left the operating room, while the nurse put the blood in a drip bag.

As soon as I was back in the emergency room, Paul pulled me into a hug.

I leaned into the hug slightly, "I don't know if I can handle it if Barry dies."

Paul sighed, "I still can't believe that Barry is your brother. Actually I can, you both have the same hyper personality and both of you annoy me..."

I pulled myself out of Paul's arms and smacked him lightly on the arm, "You still couldn't live without me. You love me too much to leave me."

Paul chuckled, "As if... Okay, maybe...Fine...I care about you too much to leave you... Just don't worry Dawn, Barry will be fine... What happened to 'No Need To Worry'?

I smiled, "'No Need To Worry' was taking a break, but now she's all better."

Dad laughed lightly from his seat, "You too sound like a newly married couple..."

I groaned and turned to glare at my father, "Dad! Did you have to say that?"

Dad only smirked, "You're my daughter, and it's my job to be over-protective."

_Not all Dads are over-protective._

I blushed darkly and pouted, "This is why I was so much happier when no one knew that you were my dad..."

A small smile formed on Paul's face, "Both of us hid from our father's fame, but for different reasons. I wanted to prove myself, from what your dad told me, you had to hide yourself to keep yourself safe from the Mujihina Clan."

I hugged Paul again and leaned into his chest, "We're both children of the famous trying to avoid the fame that comes with being who we are..."

Our moment was broken when we heard the operating room door open and someone step out.

Paul and I split apart quickly and turned to see it was the same nurse from earlier.

The nurse stopped walking and turned towards the three of us in the room, "His condition is stable, and you may see him now, but only one at a time."

Dad and Paul looked at me, silently telling me to go in first.

I stepped forward and the nurse motioned for me to follow her.

The nurse led me through the hospital corridors until we reached the last room on the third floor, "He's in there go in."

I nodded and walked into the room.

The room was like any other hospital room, with white walls, white sheets, and a white curtain.

_It even has that over-sanitized hospital smell._

I made my way over to the seat next to Barry and sat in it, and then I grabbed Barry's hand, "I'm happy to see you're okay Barry... You've already been through so much... Mom and Dad wanted to keep me as innocent as possible so I was never trained as a full-pledge Jihi Fukai Clan, but you were trained... Why did you take the hit? You could have deflected it with a simple movement of your hand...Why Barry? Why?"

* * *

*Ash's POV, Indigo Plateau*

_This is anything but a family reunion._

_Our family is broken, broken so much that it's practically impossible to fix._

I gritted my teeth and glared at Tanken, "I am not going to let you kill either of us. Mom is always going to be better than you."

Tanken glared at me, but I wasn't about to stop, "The Mujihina Clan is just a group of sadists that enjoy causing chaos. Mom had a good reason to leave and the will to leave. No one in the Mujihina Clan will ever even compare to her. She has more honor than any of you low life scums."

I took off my gray wristbands and tossed them into the air, and then they transformed into a pair of twin swords, which I caught, getting ready to fight, "I don't care if you are my aunt, Tanken, you mean as much to me as another Mujihina Clan member, someone that needs to be killed if there is no other choice, so there is finally peace in the world."

Tanken laughed lightly, "You two should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't even me alive today. Although one of us will die today."

_Why only one of us?_

_Does Mom's good for nothing father, want her back so badly that only I'll be killed?_

Mom was silent, so I assumed she was thinking about what Tanken had said.

I yelled, "You're the only one dying today."

Tanken smiled sadly, and then turned towards Mom and said, "The day Dad found out that you were secretly seeing one of the Jihi Fukai Clan Heads, he went crazy. He wanted to kill you, Delia. I managed to slip a calming drug into his body by injection, but he still was mad enough to disown you."

I turned towards mom to see that her face that was full of hatred just a few moments ago was now one of sorrow and regret.

After a few seconds Tanken continued softly, "I gave you that potion that messed with your memory so that you wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing someone if Dad tried something. It worked just like I wanted it to, you didn't remember when Adrian died or when Leaf went into a coma."

_So it was Tanken that gave Mom that memory poison._

Tanken sighed, "The only problem was that since you didn't remember, you were emotionally weaker, you forgot so many important things, and you were never able to find out so many things..."

I saw a single tear fall down Mom's cheek, and then Mom asked, "You're right about that, I missed out so many things in life because of that potion...What happened to Aiden? I left before I could find out what you wanted to tell me about him. At least I could add that to the short list of things I found out..."

Tanken's face fell, "He proposed to me just hours before Dad disowned you."

_Wasn't she about to murder us a few minutes ago?_

_Now, she's all depressed and having a conversation with Mom as if they were long lost friends, but I guess long lost siblings is close enough._

_Although..._

_It might be a trap!_

Mom smiled slightly walked over and hugged Tanken lightly, "I knew you two were going out behind my back!"

Tanken smiled in thought, "We didn't want Dad to mess up our relationship. Since you and I were both allowed some free time, that was when I went to see Aiden, while you went to see Adrian. Aiden was my only real friend outside of the Mujihina Clan besides you and Adrian."

_Did she really consider my father as a friend?_

_Is she even being sincere?_

Tanken sighed sadly and sat down on a nearby bench, "Dad disowned you because you wanted to marry Adrian and end this stupid war between the Clans, but Dad didn't disown me because Aiden wasn't allied with either Clan. Dad never even found out that I knew you had been going out with Adrian the entire time. He never knew that I was the first one to find out about the engagement and see the ring."

Mom sat down next to her, "Talking to you was what gave me the courage to tell Dad about the engagement, not matter what the consequences."

_Tanken was the one that convinced Mom to talk to her father about the engagement to Dad?_

I looked up at the sun to see that at least half an hour had passed since I first came across Mom.

_Arceus damn it, if anyone comes here, they'll think Mom and I have betrayed the Jihi Fukai Clan._

I walked over to Mom and Tanken and asked, "You do know what the others would think if they saw us together like this, right?"

Tanken and Mom nodded, and then Tanken said, "I'm already on their bad list, so if they saw me with you, they would wither think I was battling you since you still have your swords out, but they might also this that you both have betrayed the Jihi Fukai Clan. Let's go find some place a bit more private, the top of the building next to us should do."

Mom, Tanken, and I walked over to the building and used the fire escape to get us to the top of the building.

As soon as we were up there, I leaned against the door to the stairway and turned my swords back to wristbands, while Mom and Tanken sat on top of pile of bricks being used to fix a hole in the side of the brick rise at the edges of the building.

After we were all in a more relaxed position, Mom asked, "Did you and Aiden get married?"

Tanken stared off into the distance, "We didn't have a formal reception. We just signed the licenses, but after we were married for a year and a half when Dad finally cracked. He came over to our room in the base one night and yelled at me for marrying someone that wasn't part of the Clan."

_From what I've heard, whenever Mom's dad got angry he did something drastic; I doubt this time was any different._

_However, Tanken may just be trying to get us to pity her._

From my spot a few feet away I saw a few tears slip down Tanken's face, "Dad killed Aiden that night killed him in cold blood. Aiden wasn't a true member of the Clan so he didn't have much marital arts of weapon training, there was no way for him to defend himself against Dad, who was a master at all that stuff."

Mom moved over to Tanken and hugged her, "Dad was never the nicest person on earth."

Tanken choked out, "He was the one that killed Mom after all. He didn't even know I was pregnant when he killed Aiden and he still doesn't know I ever had a child."

_Pregnant?_

Mom's eyes and my eyes widened, and then Mom asked, "What happened to the child?"

Tanken wiped away some of her tears and looked at the ground, "As soon as Dad left the room, I called a servant to take Aiden's body to the Mujihina Clan cemetery. After I had Aiden buried with the respect he deserved, I went back to my room and packed my bags. I gave a note to a servant to give to Dad, saying that I needed some time to myself to mourn the death of my husband."

_Servants could always be fooled by the Clan's acting._

Tanken smiled slightly, "I gained temporary freedom. I left the base and went to Hoenn, the closest region where neither of the Clans had power. I stayed there for the last six months of my pregnancy and gave birth to a boy that looked exactly like Aiden, down to the hair color and eye color. He might have even had Aiden's healing powers, but I didn't have enough time to know for sure. I knew that the Mujihina Clan would come and find me soon so I named the boy, Andrew, and left him in the Pokecenter of Petalburg City, making sure the Nurse Joy saw him. A few days after I left Andrew, some Mujihina Clan agents confronted me and brought me back to the base in Mahogany Town."

_Petalburg City?_

_Maybe May, Max, or Caroline know this Andrew..._

Tanken stood up suddenly, eyes wide, "The surveyors! I thought they had left right after I threatened to kill you! This is not good; they must be coming to see if I finished the job. Remember how I said that one of us would die, today? I meant me, Dad would kill me knowing I didn't kill you, so no matter what I'll die today. Delia, Ash, I beg of you, kill me now."

_She's begging for death?_

Mom glared at Tanken, "Don't say stuff like that, you could become a Jihi Fukai Clan member like I did."

Tanken sighed sadly, "I wish I could, but I'd only lead the Mujihina Clan straight to you. After I left to give birth to Andrew, they put a tracking device into my body so they would always know where I was. Dad suspected me of betrayal. Please, just end my misery, kill me. I've finally set things right."

I glared at Tanken, "There is no way you could possibly bring back Rudy and you nearly killed Barry."

Tanken smiled a somewhat crooked smile, "Barry had seen me through the window, he saw me aiming, and that's why he moved fast enough to protect Dawn. I don't know why he didn't deflect the hit, but I had it aimed so that even if he hadn't it wouldn't go in deep or hit anything vital. Rudy on the other hand... Rudy is part of the Himehanta family. I don't think that you need to know anything else other than that fact as a reason for me to kill him, besides why would I kill the girl my nephew has a major crush on?"

_The Himehanta family?_

_On second thought, I'm happy that she killed Rudy._

(A/N: Hime Hanta, is Japanese for Mermaid Hunter.)

I blushed darkly, "I do not have a crush on her."

Mom and Tanken looked each other in the eye, "Mothers always know."

Tanken looked over the horizon, "The surveyors are nearly here, please kill me. Now!"

_How can I trust her?_

_She's a Mujihina, but then again, so is Mom..._

Before I could settle on a decision, I saw Mom raise her old Katana that she hadn't used since Dad died, towards Tanken, "Mom, No! It could be a trick."

Mom sent me a sad smile, "I'm sorry Ash, but she's my sister and I know my father, this is what's best."

Tanken smiled, "Thank you, Delia. You always were just like Mom."

Mom smiled grimly, "Good-Bye Tanken. Say hello to Adrian, Bill, Daisy, and Aiden for me."

Mom quickly slashed the Katana at Tanken, causing an eruption of blood and Tanken to fall to the ground, dead, a smile on her face.

Mom and I turned towards the horizon to see Mujihina Clan members, on Murkrow, closing in on us.

Mom and I looked at each other and nodded, and then we both jumped down the side of the building.

We looked up to see the Mujihina Clan members landing on the roof and take Tanken's body with them.

Mom and I watched the Mujihina Clan members leave in silence, tears streaming down Mom's face, "I'll see you again someday, dear sister. I'll always love you Tanken!"

We both stared at the horizon for a few minutes before we heard someone running towards us.

Mom and I turned to see Dawn heading towards us, speeding like a bullet, "Ash! Ash's mom? What are you doing here? Barry's fine and he's finally awake!"

Dawn stopped in front of us to catch her breath, "I'm so happy he's awake! Umm, Ash's mom, why are you covered in blood? Wait! Why do you have a katana with you? Don't tell me you just killed someone? Who?"

I raised my hands in defense, "Dawn calm down. Let's just say that your brother's near killer is dead and that's all you need to know."

Dawn's eyes widened and she gaped at Delia, "Your MOTHER KILLED Tanken?"

I nodded and Dawn pouted, "I wanted to at least have a crack at Tanken... Anyway, come on, everyone else is already at the hospital. Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes at Dawn's hyper activeness, "Lead the way, Dawn. Lead the way."

Dawn smiled and started walking towards the hospital, Mom and I following.

As soon as we reached the hospital door and Dawn and Mom walked in, I looked at the setting sun in thought.

_Was everything Tanken said true, or was it all just a trap?_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Have fun guessing what I'll do next...

Just in case anyone was confused; Adrian is Delia's late husband and Aiden is Tanken's late husband.

I might update on April 23, so have fun waiting until then... There are exactly four chapters left...

Random Question, but does anyone think that the person that is helping Team Rocket, in the latest episodes of Pokémon Black and White (Best Wishes), if you've watched them, look a bit familiar?

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	14. Chapter 14: Falling

Hi People (^_^)

I have now managed my schedule so I can have time to update and study, so here is a new chapter.

Anyway...

If I did really own Pokémon then you would be seeing all this craziness on a T.V screen instead of on a computer screen, but then again my T.V is used as my monitor so... Never mind, but you get the point I don't own Pokémon

"Talking" _Thoughts _PokeSpeech

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 14: Falling

* * *

Previously:

*Ash's POV, Indigo Plateau*

Dawn's eyes widened and she gaped at Delia, "Your MOTHER KILLED Tanken?"

I nodded and Dawn pouted, "I wanted to at least have a crack at Tanken... Anyway, come on, everyone else is already at the hospital. Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes at Dawn's hyper activeness, "Lead the way, Dawn. Lead the way."

Dawn smiled and started walking towards the hospital, Mom and I following.

As soon as we reached the hospital door and Dawn and Mom walked in, I looked at the setting sun in thought.

_Was everything Tanken said true, or was it all just a trap?_

* * *

*Leaf's POV, Indigo Plateau Hospital*

_Does it really take Dawn that long to get Ash?_

_Paul said that he left to check something, but what was that?_

_At this rate the secrecy and lack of trust between Ash, Gary, and I will make the Jihi Fukai Clan fall apart before the Mujihina Clan even makes their big move..._

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard the sliding doors open.

I looked up at the sliding doors...and my jaw dropped.

_It couldn't possibly be..._

_Could it?_

_Mom?_

_Why is she here?_

_Why does she have a katana slung across her back?_

_And why is she covered in blood?_

I closed my mouth and got up, "Ash, why is you mother here?"

Mom turned towards me and sent me a sideways glance, "I'm pretty sure I'm your mother as well as Ash's mother, Leaf."

My eyes widened, "Mom?"

Mom smiled slightly, "You did you think I was? Your late aunt?"

I smiled and ran over to hug Mom as hard as I could, tears of joy streaming down my face, "I can't believe you remember."

Mom hugged me back, and from the side lines I heard Ash say, "Let's give them a moment everyone. We'll deal with pressing matters in a few minutes."

As soon as everyone was gone from the room, I asked, "How did you remember?"

Mom frowned slightly, "Remember my fear of potions?"

I nodded, not knowing what that had to do with anything, and then Mom continued, "Your brother and Daisy's son, used a potion on me that brought back my memories. It nullified the amnesia potion that you late aunt gave me before you and Ash were born."

_Late Aunt? Aunt Tanken isn't dead although I nearly killed her a few hours ago..._

I titled my head to one side, "Mom, she wasn't dead a few hours ago, when did she die and how are you so sure?"

Mom stepped back slightly, "Notice the blood and katana?"

I shrugged, "Yes."

Mom smiled sadly, "The blood on me and the katana is her blood. I killed her just moments before Dawn came to get me and your brother. Some Mujihina Clan surveyors came and took her body just as Dawn arrived."

I hugged Mom, "It must have been hard to kill her. You had to have had at least a few good memories of her."

Mom went in a state of thought for a while, "There was the time she helped me sneak out to see your father, but she made me repay her by helping her sneak out to see her secret boyfriend, Aiden... She betrayed the Mujihina Clan, I had to kill her or my good for nothing father would torture her until she died..."

_So she betrayed the Mujihina Clan..._

_WHAT?_

_SHE BETRAYED THE MUJIHINA CLAN?_

I looked at Mom, my mouth gaping, "How? Why? What?"

Mom smiled slightly, "It's hard to believe, but it's true. Tanken betrayed the Clan to save Ash and I along with indirectly telling us the location of the new Mujihina Clan base."

My eyes lit up, "She told you the location of the base? That's great! Now we can storm the base and destroy the Mujihina Clan once and for all."

Mom laughed lightly, "It'll take more than that. I've lived in Mujihina Clan bases for years. They always have high-tech Pokémon and Mechanical security."

I waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah; but we have an advantage, we know where their base is, but they probably don't know where our base is."

Mom shook her head, "Don't get over confident. The same thing doomed Tanken and Aiden's marriage. They underestimated my father's neglect of the marriage and that ended up getting Aiden killed."

My eyes bugged out, "Aunt Tanken got married?"

Mom laughed, "Leaf, you seem to think all Mujihinas are heartless. That is true for most of them, but some of us younger generations are rebels. We find no point in following the stupid rules and fighting because of our blood-thirst. Tanken and I were two of a moderately sized group."

I absorbed the information slightly, "I still don't believe it, and she seemed so heartless..."

Mom sighed, "In Aiden and Tanken's case, Aiden was killed while Tanken was pregnant and Tanken had to give the boy to another family. She never saw him again after giving birth to him, so we don't know where he could possibly be, all we know is that he looks like Aiden and was named Andrew, but his name could have been changed."

_Hmm, a cousin named Andrew and an uncle named Aiden..._

_At least that's two more normal names in the family..._

_So far the only normal names are Adrian, Aiden, Andrew, and I guess Delia..._

I was brought back to reality when Mom and I heard the sliding doors open, someone walking in.

Mom and I turned to see Ash standing there impatiently, "I hope you are done. Barry has woken up and since I had a Jihi Fukai Clan doctor check him over, he's been discharged already. Everyone is waiting outside and they're getting pretty impatient."

I snorted and said sarcastically, "We're coming, your royal highness. I just haven't talked to my mother like she's my mother in over eleven years, so I'll leave her here waiting. Although I might never come back to finish this conversation."

Ash rolled his eyes, "We're not going to die so you two are going to finish catching up and holding your conversation some other day. The League is getting really annoyed with all the Clan activity that has happened behind their back for years and is now affecting them directly. Our plan of attack has to be formulated today. We're going on the offensive tomorrow, and then the day after we can have Rudy's funeral in peace. However, I wouldn't go to that Himehanta's funeral even if you paid me."

_Rudy's a Himehanta?_

_Add that to the list of reasons why I don't like him._

Mom whacked Ash on the head, "Ash! You should never say anything like that. Rudy was a friend to Misty, so you are going no matter what! Is that clear young man?"

Ash nodded meekly, scared of Mom because of her little outburst.

Mom smiled, "Let's go. We shouldn't keep everyone waiting."

Mom grabbed Ash's arm and my arm before dragging us out of the Hospital.

* * *

*Delia's POV, Indigo Plateau*

_It feels good to know that Leaf accepts me somewhat, but I know that she hasn't fully accepted me._

We were all once again inside the Indigo Plateau's League Meeting Hall, waiting for silence to resume to we could come up with a good plan of attack.

After a few minutes, Mr. Goodshow yelled, "Silence!"

The entire hall quieted immediately, waiting for Mr. Goodshow to speak again.

_Who knew that they could all fear the old man?_

After a few seconds of silence, Mr. Goodshow said, "All of you sit down in a seat so we can manage this, like civilized beings."

All of us took a seat; Leaf sat down on my left, Ash on her left, and Gary on his left; a young green-haired teenage boy sat down on my right, May to his right, Max to her right, and some other people to his right.

_Green Hair?_

_Aiden had green hair..._

I studied the boy closely and the more I looked at him the more he looked like Aiden in my mind.

_He could be Tanken and Aiden's son..._

I asked quickly, "What's your name?"

The boy turned towards me and looked at me strangely before saying, "Andrew Mitsuru, but most people call me Drew and Mitsuru isn't my last name by birth, I was adopted. The two parents that adopted me only adopted me because I looked a lot like their late son, Wally."

_Do I really need any more proof?_

_I should ask Ash or Leaf to check to see if he has healing powers like Aiden did..._

I smiled slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Leaf and Ash's mother."

Drew flipped his bangs away from his eyes, "I know that, already. You have the same eye color as Ash and the same hair color as Leaf. Besides, judging by that huge sword you have on you back and the blood soaking your clothes, I can tell you're a trained assassin, just like Ash and Leaf."

I looked at my katana and my clothes, "It's called a katana, it's not an ordinary sword, it can reach much farther and is easier to handle. As for the clothes, I killed someone about half an hour ago, it's not like I had time to change."

Drew's eyes widened and he shifted his seat as far away from me as possible.

_Well he certainly doesn't seem to have known anything about the Clans before the week._

_He's disgusted of the things that all of us are used to seeing..._

As soon as everyone was seated, Mr. Goodshow said, "As all of you, except Mrs. Ketchum, were here earlier today when Mr. Jun was attacked, I don't need to tell you why we have to defeat the Mujihina Clan soon. Mr. Jun was one of three victims so still be alive. We have two still in the hospital and three dead, we can't ignore this issue any longer. Kanto and Johto are already in a state of emergency. The Mujihina Clan must be tracked down and destroyed. Does anyone have any idea where their base could be?"

We all sat in silence, only two people knowing where the base was.

Ash raised his hand, but decided to speak before Mr. Goodshow, "I'm requesting that the League withdraw from battling the Mujihina Clan. The Clan has shrunk greatly in size over the centuries and there are only about a hundred members left, most of the fighters are robots. Besides, Arceus gave us a prophecy that said that the Jihi Fukai Clan would defeat the Mujihina Clan in the end. I find no point in untrained and unprepared individuals to risk their lives in the fight they will most likely die in."

Mr. Goodshow sighed, "Ash, they League has been greatly affected by the Mujihina Clan in the past week. It is our duty to make sure that nothing bad happens to our citizens. The son of one of our Frontier Heads was attacked and nearly killed and three of our Gym-Leaders are dead."

Ash scoffed, "Daisy, Lily, and Violet's late parents were Jihi Fukai Clan members. Notice how I didn't include Misty, she was adopted. Lily, Daisy, and Violet knew that it was dangerous to keep Misty because the Mujihina Clan had killed Misty's entire family. All of the people that have died or been injured, except Tracey who was an innocent bystander, have had some connection to a Clan. Rudy's family, the Himehanta Family, have unfortunately been allied with the Mujihina Clan for centuries, his death is somewhat justified. It wasn't only the Jihi Fukai Clan that infiltrated the League."

I saw Leaf turn to Ash and mouth, 'I already know Rudy is a Himehanta because you said that earlier, but which family is Misty from?'

Ash mouthed back, 'Ningyo.'

_A Ningyo?_

_I always thought they were all dead..._

Leaf's eyes widened and she stared down at the table deep in thought, and then she stood up and spoke, "I agree with Ash this isn't your battle, it's ours. When our parents gave up the title of Clan Heads and gave them to Ash, Gary, and I, we took on the duty of attempting the defeat the Mujihina Clan once and for all. The League shouldn't get itself involved; fighting along with Pokémon won't affect the Mujihina Clan. It's our destiny and we will be the ones to finish it. We don't need help from you."

Mr. Goodshow crossed his arms, "If you are so adamant on not accepting our help, go ahead, but don't blame us when you need help, we offered."

Leaf smiled, "We won't even need it, trust me on that."

Mr. Goodshow slumped into his seat, "These children don't know how dangerous what they're doing is..."

Professor Oak walked over to Mr. Goodshow and placed a hand on his shoulder, "They are more prepared for this than any non-Clan members of the League are. You don't need to worry about them and with Delia on their side, they're pretty much unstoppable."

Ash, Gary, Leaf, Drew, Dawn, May, Misty, a blonde haired teenage boy, a purple haired teenage boy, and I got up and walked out of the meeting hall.

As soon as we got out of the meeting hall, Drew asked, "Are you sure that was a good decision, Ash?"

_You were so unwilling to let them help..._

Ash nodded, "The League will just get in our way. I think that I should tell the rest of you the prophecy, Misty already knows it as well."

**Disaster, Destruction, Devastation**

**Will soon rage through every nation**

**The world will again itself defend**

**From the continuation of a war that had no end**

**Every battle must be carefully fought**

**For those with mercy must defeat those who have it not**

**Dreams is the key**

**That will secure for mercy, victory**

**Dreams must control the power**

**Which will be used in the final hour**

**To defeat those without mercy**

**And finally from evil set the world free**

As soon as Ash finished reciting the Prophecy, we all understood the danger the world is in.

Ash sighed, "None of the League officials have left the Indigo Plateau ever since Rudy died. The Mujihina Clan has taken over all the major cities. Indigo is under a state of disaster, the cities are being destroyed, and the people are being devastated. Every nation in Indigo, Johto, Kanto, and Cameroon, is under attack. We have to finish off the clans soon. Since robots are doing most of the damage, all we need to do is defeat the mastermind behind this, Taicho Tanto, Tanken's father."

_And unfortunately my father as well._

All present, besides Ash, were in shock, but Dawn stared at me, "Your mom just killed Tanken, so doesn't that mean that she's in a lot of danger as well?"

Everyone turned to stare at me but I just waved a hand, "Nothing I can't handle."

Dawn looked slightly skeptical, but she didn't say a word.

We all continued walking, in silence, until we reached the edge of the Indigo Plateau.

As soon as we reached the outskirts of the City, we were met with a helicopter.

Once Ash, Leaf, Gary, and I stepped into the helicopter, the others followed us.

We all sat down and the pilot lifted the helicopter into the air.

After a few seconds the pilot asked, "Where are we headed?"

Ash looked at me and I nodded, and then Ash said, "Mahogany Town. The Mujihina Clan base is just outside the perimeter. It's high time we finished them off once and for all. Don't forget to set the helicopter on invisible mode."

The pilot smiled, "On it."

_Finally, father, you're getting what's coming for you._

* * *

*Leaf's POV, Outskirts of Mahogany Town, a few hours later*

_Tomorrow is the day that decides everything._

We were all sitting around a camp fire near route 43, waiting for tomorrow, and thinking of a plan of attack, while Gary was in Mahogany town getting some food.

Ash asked, "Mom what do Mujihina bases normally look like?"

Mom thought about it for a moment, "They're usually built to blend in with their surroundings, but if any Mujihina member, by birth or entrance comes near it, the door will reveal itself."

May asked, "How do you know that Mrs. Ketchum?"

Mom laughed forcefully, "I have my ways."

May nodded, "Do you also know the floor plan of a Mujihina Base?"

Mom went into thought, "I'm not sure if they follow the same floor plan now. However, I can easily draw a picture of the floor plan, as how I remember it."

I smiled, "Thanks, Mom. That will help."

Mom grabbed a stick from the floor and started drawing a diagram in the dirt.

After a few minutes she was done drawing a very complicated looking diagram.

We all stared at it dumbfounded, not comprehending it at all.

_How did Mom find her way through that when she was younger?_

Barty turned to Mom and asked, "Is the base really this complicated?"

Mom nodded, "Unfortunately, but once we get inside follow me and you'll all be safe."

Dawn looked at Mom uneasily, "What if we get lost or someone catches us? It's easier to catch a group."

Ash looked up from the diagram, "Didn't I mention it earlier? I guess I didn't. Almost all the Mujihina personnel is out in another location in Indigo because of the take overs. There are maybe a maximum of twenty there and at least half are robots. We have nothing to worry about."

We all nodded, knowing Ash was right; he was the controller and receiver of all the information that came to the clan.

Paul asked, "What's our plan of attack going to be, Ketchum?"

Ash turned toward Paul and replied, "We need to get into the base and get to the control room, and then deactivate all the robots. As soon as we're done with that we can go to Taicho's office and deal with him. Then we'll have the other Jihi Fukai Clan members move in and defeat and capture the remaining few Mujihina Clan members and this nightmare will end."

Misty asked, "What about me and Dreams?"

Ash turned towards me, "As I was about to say before you interrupted me, I researched your powers and if you along with three relatives of the Mujihina Clan Head, that have some type of magic, combine forces, then we can destroy all memories of the Clan from the minds of all Clan members except the Head, who will need to be killed."

Ash sighed, "Unfortunately I only know two relatives of the Taicho that will help us and have powers. Taicho killed all his family members so incase the Guardian of Dreams reappeared, no one could fight against him. Tanken is already dead, so that only leave four living family members, three of which I know the location of, the fourth I have a suspicion of where and who he is, but I can't be sure."

_Wait!_

_Misty is the Mage of Dreams!_

_But I thought that there hasn't been a Mage of Dreams in centuries?_

_Wow, Misty is lucky to have such strong powers…_

As soon as Ash finished, Mom said, "I know who and where he is, but I'm not sure if he has his father's healing powers."

Ash and I looked at Drew quickly and then Mom, "You mean it IS him?"

Mom nodded, "Yes. I'm sure of it. All the puzzle pieces fit."

May, Dawn, Drew, Paul, and Barry leaned forward to hear who the identity of the fourth relative was.

Mom sighed, "There is no doubt it my mind. His name is Andrew just like Tanken named him and he has his father's green hair and green eyes."

Suddenly Drew fell back, eyes wide, "That's why you questioned me earlier? You think I'm Tanken's son?"

Soon everyone was just staring at Drew, in complete shock.

May hugged Drew, "You're lying. Drew can't be evil."

Ash let out a breath he had been holding, "I never said Drew was evil. Leaf, Mom and I aren't evil and unfortunately Taicho is Mom's father, making him Leaf's grandfather as well as mine. Mom is an ex-Mujihina clan member."

Dawn, May, Paul, and Drew's eyes widened, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Does he really need to say it again? Besides, it's not that big of a secret, Barry and Gary already knew."

The four of them sobered down still trying to absorb the fact that Ash, Mom, and I were Mujihina Clan members by birth.

After a few seconds of silence, Drew asked, "Are you completely sure that I'm Tanken's son?"

_You're still in denial?_

Ash scoffed, "Do you want a DNA test to see if you really are related to us? We know that you are so stop denying it and accept it already. You can't change your ancestry. Tanken went through a lot of trouble to make sure you weren't raised as a Clan member. She wasn't evil on the inside and that's what counts."

Misty snorted, "Why did she kill Rudy and attempt to kill Barry?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Rudy is a member of the Himehanta family. Their mission in life is to kill all members of the Ningyo family. You're a Ningyo, Misty. Figured it out yet?"

Misty's eyes widened, "She killed Rudy to protect me?"

Ash rolled his eyes again, "Pretty much. As for Barry, he can explain."

Barry sighed, "I took the dagger on purpose. Tanken wanted to create a distraction so she could talk to Ash and Leaf. The dagger wouldn't have hit you to begin with, Dawn. I guess I just wanted to test my endurance."

Dawn whacked Barry on the head, "Never do something that stupid again."

Ash crossed his arms, "Anyway, we need to see if Drew has healing powers or else our plan will fail, miserably."

Drew stood up shakily, "How are you going to test that?"

As stood up, "I need to find an injured Pokémon first."

Ash walked away from the campsite and came back a few minutes later with an injured baby Poliwag.

Ash set the Poliwag down in front of Drew, "I want you to put your hands above the Poliwag and concentrate on helping it feel better."

Drew did as told and after a few seconds, all Poliwag's wounds healed.

_So he can heal…_

_That means our plan will actually work…_

Drew opened his eyes and looked at the now healed Poliwag that was jumping around.

May picked it up slowly and hugged it, "It's so cute! Can I catch it Ash? Drew It would be great in contests!"

Ash nodded, "Considering that I rescued it from a few Weepinbell that had killed his parents and it has no one to look after him, sure. However, he's still young so you'll have to wait a few weeks to have him help you in a contest."

Drew sighed, "Go straight ahead, I would never have the patience to raise a baby Pokémon."

May smiled and pulled out a Pokeball, "You're going to travel with me now Poliwag. Good thing I only have Blastoise, Blaziken, and Venusaur on me, so you won't be sent home."

May tapped the Pokeball of Poliwag's head and caught it immediately.

I clapped loudly to get everyone's focus, "Now that we know what we're doing and how we're going to do it, let's relax. Gary should get back here with the food soon. He's so useless…"

Out of nowhere Gary appeared and asked, "Are you implying that I am useless?"

I waved a hand and smirked "No, you're not useless. We need your help. You know some fighting skills so you might be a help to this team."

Gary snorted, but instead of replying, he placed a bag of food down on the ground and said, "Dig in."

We all grabbed something out of the bag and ate until we were full.

Once all the food was finished, we all laid down to go to sleep because it was already past sunset and we had a long day ahead of us.

As soon as I was comfortable enough to fall asleep, someone poked me.

I turned to yell at the person, but I saw none other than Gary standing there.

He gave me a look that said to come with him.

I got up and followed Gary to a clearing near the edge of a cliff.

Gary sighed, "I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Gary didn't say anything, but instead he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.

_Wait?_

_Is he apologizing for the break-up?_

_He should know I blame myself and that I would easily forgive him._

I felt Gary's arms wrap around my waist, but slowly one went higher until it reached my neck.

Suddenly, all I could feel was pain and I couldn't move my body.

_He jabbed me in a pressure point!_

Gary smiled at me sadly and then he pushed me off the cliff.

_No!_

_How could he betray me?_

_Soon I was tumbling down the cliff, going faster and faster._

_How could you Gary?_

_Why?_

_Gary!_

I blacked out, feeling nothing, but I was still falling...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Since I know most of you are now extremely mad at me, I'll give you a hint about what happened to Leaf. Find the connection between these three things; Jewel, September, and July.

The next update will be on the 28th.

* * *

I have a question; I have two stories in mind so I want you to pick which one I should write (majority rules):

Shadows of Night: A somewhat dark Ikarishipping story that will most likely only have Ikarishipping, although it might have Contestshipping and Pokeshipping, and Oldrivalshipping is possible, but highly unlikely

Darkness and Light: An Oldrivalshipping story pertaining to suicide and insanity that will have mentioned Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and Pokeshipping.

* * *

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	15. Chapter 15: Lose

Hi Readers. (^_^)

I have nothing to say today...

Anyway...

Pokémon was created by Satoshi Tajiri, not me, so do you think I own it?

"Talking" _Thoughts _PokeSpeech

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 15: Lose

* * *

Previously:

*Leaf's POV, Outskirts of Mahogany Town, a few hours later*

_How could he betray me?_

_Soon I was tumbling down the cliff, going faster and faster._

_How could you Gary?_

_Why?_

_Gary!_

I blacked out, feeling nothing, but I was still falling...

* * *

*Ash's POV, Outskirt of Mahogany Town*

I was lying on the ground trying to fall asleep, but sleep wasn't coming to me that easily.

After a few minutes I sat up, only to catch Gary and Leaf walking away.

_Hopefully they make up; I'm getting tired of their petty arguments._

I noticed the fire had gone out and stood up to gather some firewood.

_I should relight the fire quickly, it isn't far from here to the Ice Path and the cold always seeps out from them._

As I was about to leave the campsite, I heard someone ask, "Where are you going?"

I turned around to see that Misty was sitting up and looking at me expectantly, "Do I need to repeat myself? Where are you going, Ash?"

I pointed towards the remains of the fire, "You remember how cold it gets in places close to the Ice Path at night? I need to get firewood."

Misty got up and walked towards me, "I'll come with you, and I can't really get to sleep."

I opened my mouth to retort, but Misty glared at me, "I'm coming with you, that's final."

I sighed, knowing that I was just fighting a battle I would lose, "Fine, but you actually have to get some firewood."

Misty rolled her eyes, "Unlike someone I am not a lazy bum."

I ignored her and walked into the forest.

After a few seconds Misty realized that I had already left and ran up to me, "You're such a jerk."

I smirked, "If I wasn't a jerk, and then how would I be able to keep a straight face when I kill someone?"

Misty groaned, "You're impossible! Before you were too dense, but now you're too frustrating."

_You didn't know the real me before._

I sighed, "Let's just get the firewood and get this over with."

Misty and I walked deeper into the forest, but stopped when we reached a clearing near a cliff.

Misty and I both stared in confusion and shock upon seeing that Gary and Leaf were there...making out.

I grabbed Misty's arm and dragged her away, "We didn't see anything."

As soon as Misty and I were a good distance away from the cliff, Misty asked, "When did they get back together?"

I looked around to make sure that Gary and Leaf hadn't seen and/or come the same way as us, before shrugging, "I don't know. Maybe he finally apologized for being such a jerk the day he called it off with Leaf. We were both stressed from the fact that we had to keep some things hidden from Leaf, and we were also mad at her for not telling us about the alternate timeline. Gary is just the type of person that caves in from emotional pressure."

Misty's mouth formed an 'O', "So, he pretty much broke up with her in the heat of the moment?"

I nodded, "He did regret it later, I could see it in the way he looked at her, with regret, plus this kind of stuck always happens when he has an emotional meltdown. Even though it may seem like a weakness, it's also one of the reason he became a Clan head. Someone needed to balance my and Leaf's lack of emotion; we showed a lot less emotion when we were younger, also Gary is a technical genius."

Misty sighed, "You guys are all a perfect team, but you are right about Leaf and you not showing much emotion, you still don't."

I looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?"

_I may be a master in martial arts and weaponry, along with being an assassin and a Fire Mage, but I still can't read people's thoughts._

Misty didn't reply, instead she grabbed my collar and pulled me into a kiss.

_What the heck?_

As soon as Misty pulled back, I asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

Misty's face contorted into anger, and then she slapped me on the face and hit me with her mallet, which I didn't bother dodging.

Misty yelled, "Are you seriously that oblivious?"

_Where is this going?_

I started at her blankly, which only made her madder, "One year ago, I accidentally let slip out that I loved you. You stared at me in shock before YOU KISSED ME. You told me to forget, later on, the same day that Leaf woke up from her coma, that you were stressed that day and didn't know what you were saying or thinking. I never fully accepted that until I actually saw Leaf, so I assumed that you acted on impulse, a girl confesses, the guy kisses her."

Misty calmed down slightly, "I was sad from the fact that you took my first kiss, and that you probably didn't even mean it, so I started officially dating Rudy. However, when I saw the jealousy and envy seeping from you when I was with Rudy, I knew that you loved me, even if you hadn't realized it or if you hadn't admitted that you loved me to yourself. When Rudy died I wasn't sad, that was true, but I knew that I was free again so that I could be with you. Yet, when I questioned you about it you said that your heart was broken too much to allow me back in, and then you changed the subject..."

_Isn't that obvious?_

_I don't want you to get hurt, I want to protect you._

I remained silent, knowing that I wasn't going to win this fight, my excuses seemed pathetic, even to me.

After a few seconds, Misty took a deep breath and asked, "Ash I want a real and truthful answer, do you love or even have the slightest amount of feelings for me?"

I smirked slightly, "Maybe."

Misty put her hands on her hips and glared at me, "I want a real and not vague answer."

I sighed, knowing that there was no escape, "Yes..."

Before, Misty could react; I grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a kiss, silencing her before she could speak.

After a few seconds, we both pulled apart panting.

Misty smiled, "I am never forgetting that one, no matter what you say."

I smirked, "You actually think I'll tell you to forget?"

(A/N: And after 14 or was it 15 chapter, I get Ash and Misty back together.)

I leaned down to kiss Misty again, but we both stopped when we heard someone yelled, "My eyes! I only wanted to gather some firewood, not have to suffer through seeing this."

_Perfect timing..._

Misty and I turned to glare at the person standing there, Gary.

Misty and I glanced at each other before nodding and silently moving forward towards Gary.

The ghost of a smile started to form on my face, "You're telling this to us just after we saw you and Leaf doing the same exact thing?"

Gary froze immediately, "You saw that?"

Misty and I nodded, "Yes. At least you two finally made up."

Gary backed away slowly, "You're even saying things at the same time! Stay away from me!"

All three of us looked back and forth between each other, before we broke out into laughter.

I stopped laughing as soon as I realized that a certain someone was missing, "Gary, where is Leaf?"

Gary sighed, "She said she wanted to check out something at the base and that she'd be back as fast as possible."

_Why would she leave if she knows that we need her so badly?_

I nodded, "Let's just hope she gets back quickly, we're going to need her help to defeat the Mujihina Clan."

Gary smiled, "I'm sure she will. Let's go back to the campsite, I already have some firewood collected and I'm pretty sure it's enough to last until morning, maybe I should collect more... Ash? Misty? Where are you two? You both are so dead."

Misty and I started had started walking back towards the campsite while Gary was thinking aloud, but we decided to run when Gary realized that we had ditched him.

Misty and I walked into the campsite to see that everyone was still asleep except for my Mom, who was sitting there waiting while looking at the burned out fire.

Mom looked up and smiled upon seeing me and Misty, "Did you two sneak out so no one else catches you when you make out?"

Misty and I blushed, "MOM/MRS. KETCHUM!"

Mom laughed lightly, "What else am I supposed to think?"

I managed to subdue my blush, "We were collecting firewood with Gary, but we ditched him. I think he's going to be really mad at us..."

Suddenly Gary walked over and dropped the firewood in the remains of the fire with a crash, "Mad is an understatement."

_Speak of the Devil_

Gary walked over to Misty and me before whacking us on our heads, "Do that again, I will inflict both of you with physical harm."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Gary. Let's just get some sleep, but first..."

I launched a fire energy ball at the pile of wood, causing it to erupt in flames, "Now, we can go to sleep."

Gary, Misty, Mom, and I laid back down on the ground to catch some Zs.

Once we were all nearly asleep, Mom shot back up, "Where's Leaf?"

Gary waved a hand sleepily, "She went to check something out, and she'll be back soon."

Mom nodded worriedly, "Okay, goodnight you three."

"Goodnight Mom/Mrs. Ketchum"

_Come back soon, Leaf, we need you._

* * *

*Ash's POV, Mujihina Clan Base, Next Morning*

_Where is Leaf, Gary said she would be back by when we needed her._

_Hurry Leaf, we've already infiltrated the Base without you._

Every member of our Team was running, following Mom through the Mujihina Base, quickly taking out any Mujihina Clan members we saw.

After a while Mom stopped in front of a door that looked just like any other, but only to the untrained eye.

Gary and I could see tiny little laser beams going through the doorway.

Paul looked around in disdain, "Why are we stopping here?"

Mom sighed, "This is Taicho's room."

I raised an eyebrow, "Mom, are you sure, it could be another high Mujihina Clan member's room."

Mom laughed darkly, "My father wouldn't ever allow anyone but him to have security, he believed that if we weren't able to defend ourselves, we weren't fit for the Clan. This is his room alright."

Misty reached for the doorknob, but I quickly grabbed her hand before it could even get close, "There are lasers in front of the door."

We all stared at the door wondering how we could get in, but then Mom reached for the doorknob.

Before any of us could stop her she touch the knob, turned it and opened the huge door, "Seems like the lasers still deactivate for me. Don't worry once the door is open, the lasers don't reactivate until it is closed again."

_Mom seems to know exactly what she's doing..._

We sighed in relief and followed Mom into the room, only to see Taicho sitting there at his desk, in the shadows, smirking evilly and looking at us like an Ariados about to catch a Pokémon in his web.

After a few seconds of staring/glaring, Taicho got up and started walking towards us allowing us to get a better glimpse of him, his buzz cut brown hair the same shade as Leaf's, and his brown eyes the same shade as mine.

Taicho stopped a few feet away from us, smirk not faltering, "Well, well, well; if it isn't my eldest daughter and one of my two grandchildren, along with the Ningyo b***h, the Jun brats, some purple-haired idiot, the third Idiot Clan head, some brunette, and a grass-head that bears an interesting resemblance to Aiden."

Mom glared at Taicho, "You should have a resemblance to Aiden, and he's Aiden and Tanken's only son and child, unfortunately making him your third and youngest grandchild. I'm sorry to have ever even called you father, so was Tanken. Her dying words were for us to defeat you, which is exactly what we're going to do."

Taicho's smirk widened, "Oh really? Guards!"

Out of nowhere, fifty Mujihina Clan members appeared and started closing in on us.

_Where is Leaf?_

I blasted a few of them with fireballs, which gave us some leeway, but not much.

Gary formed some water-balls of his own and blasted those that he knew were robots.

_Okay, so that makes nine against forty, that's a bit better._

By then we were all fighting; Mom, Gary, May, Barry, Dawn, Misty, and I had pulled out all our weapons, while Drew and Paul were using hand to hand combat.

Soon Gary and I were back against back, helping each other get Clan members we couldn't reach.

After a few seconds I asked, "Gary, when did Leaf say she's coming back? We need her to cast the spell that will destroy the Mujihina Clan forever, the spell needs three of Taicho's relatives with magical capabilities to work."

Gary's face became worried and he looked down, allowing a Mujihina to attack him, but I managed to defend Gary in time.

Gary sighed, "I lied when I said she left to check something last night. I didn't want her to get involved, so I pressure pointed her and tossed her off the cliff, she never hit the bottom because Fearow caught her right after she blacked out. I had Fearow take her back to the base and keep her there for as long as possible. I didn't know that she was such an important part of the plan..."

_So that's what really happened._

I raised my twin swords to block another attack, "You know in any other circumstance I would clap you on the back and say that there is no better guy for my sister."

Gary smiled slightly and we continued fighting, only to stop when we heard a terrified scream.

Everyone turned to see that Taicho had grabbed Dawn and had a dagger pressed against her neck, "There is no way that you will be able to win without casualties now. The Jihi Fukai Clan will fall, for tonight their most important battle they will lose."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I purposely had it so Gary wasn't there when they were discussing the plan so he didn't know Leaf was a really important part...

If any of you were wondering about the hint, I meant Ruby and Sapphire from Pokémon Adventures, right after Sapphire and Ruby confess, he locks her in an air car and sends her away because he wanted to protect her. Rubies and sapphires are Jewels, a ruby is the birthstone/jewel of July and Ruby is born in July, the same applies to Sapphire.

I'm going to be doing Shadows of Night next...

The next update will be on May 3rd.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	16. Chapter 16: Over

Hi-ya, Readers. (^_^)

This is the last official chapter of Dreams before the Epilogue...

Anyway...

I clearly don't see my name in the credits for the Pokémon anime, so obviously I don't own it or work in the company.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 16: Over

* * *

Previously:

*Ash's POV, Mujihina Clan Base*

Gary sighed, "I lied when I said she left to check something last night. I didn't want her to get involved, so I pressure pointed her and tossed her off the cliff, she never hit the bottom because Fearow caught her right after she blacked out. I had Fearow take her back to the base and keep her there for as long as possible. I didn't know that she was such an important part of the plan..."

_So that's what really happened._

I raised my twin swords to block another attack, "You know in any other circumstance I would clap you on the back and say that there is no better guy for my sister."

Gary smiled slightly and we continued fighting, only to stop when we heard a terrified scream.

Everyone turned to see that Taicho had grabbed Dawn and had a dagger pressed against her neck, "There is no way that you will be able to win without casualties now. The Jihi Fukai Clan will fall, for tonight their most important battle they will lose."

* * *

*Gary's POV, Mujihina Clan Base*

_What have I done?_

_This is all my fault, If I hadn't wanted to protect Leaf so much, she would still be here and this plan would have worked perfectly..._

I raised my katana, wanting to strike, but knowing I couldn't because if I did Dawn would die.

I looked around to see that everyone else was stuck in a similar position, weapons raised, except Drew and Paul who had no weapons.

Barry and Paul both looked like they were about to strangle Taicho.

_What are we going to do?_

_We can't leave Dawn like this, but we have to finish the Mujihina Clan._

_The worst part is that this is all my fault._

I looked around to see that then ten robots that we had left to destroy had left the room, leaving only our small group and Taicho.

Strength-wise we had the advantage, but Taicho had the upper-hand.

Suddenly, a movement near Taicho's desk caught my eye.

_We can still make it through this!_

_I should distract Taicho first..._

I smirked and threw my katana towards Taicho's desk, "Let Dawn go, you're battle isn't with her, Clan Head against Clan Head, and I'm unarmed giving you an advantage."

Taicho let go of Dawn, who ran to Paul, and started walking towards me, "You'll regret it, boy."

An arrogant smirk formed on Taicho's face, "I wonder how the Jihi Fukai Clan will take it if I killed one of their heads..."

As soon as Taicho was in front of me I smirked and raised a hand to stop him, "Whoever said I was the one that was going to battle you? Now!"

I quickly fell down to the ground and rolled away, leaving Taicho standing there in shock and confusion, but soon his face changed to one of pain, blood exploding everywhere.

We all looked to see that my katana was now going straight through Taicho's chest.

The person holding the katana's hilt was none other than Leaf, who I had seen at Taicho's desk a few moments earlier.

_Taicho gasped in pain and fell to the ground, taking his last breath._

_Since Taicho, and everyone else for the matter, didn't know that Leaf was here, I tossed my katana to her, since it was more effective at killing than an arrow._

_Taicho thought I was surrendering, throwing aside you weapon is a sign of surrender, and ignored everything around him except me._

_His arrogance ended him._

Leaf pulled my katana out of Taicho's body and tossed it to me, which I caught effortlessly, "This war is finally going to end."

Leaf smiled slightly, but then her face turned into one of anger and she walked over to me, slapping me as hard as she could.

Everyone else just watched us in confusion, but Ash just looked amused.

_Figures, only he'd be milking this for all it's worth._

Leaf glared at me while pointing a finger at me accusingly, "You are such a jerk. I can't believe you did that! That was so uncalled for! How could you?"

I faltered and took a step back, ignoring the even more confused faces of the others.

_Do I seriously need to have a trip down guilt lane?_

Suddenly Leaf leaned in and whispered, "But, that was the sweetest thing ever."

Before I could react, Leaf pulled me into a kiss.

_Wasn't she just yelling at me?_

From the background I heard Dawn ask, "What is up with those two?"

Ash replied, "They have a crazy relationship, but at least they're finally back together, they were driving me crazy. Although, they're both crazy as it is..."

_You're going to regret that comment, Ashy-boy._

I grabbed a hidden dagger from my belt and threw it at Ash at the same time Leaf and I pulled apart.

Ash's eyes widened a fraction, but he dodged the dagger just in time.

Leaf crossed her arms, "You do remember that we're both standing here, right?"

Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly, before asking, "Just how long do you think you'll last this time? Maybe we'll see your wedding day sometime soon in the future..."

_Wait?_

_What!_

Mrs. Ketchum seemed to have picked up what Ash was implying and giggled, "I wouldn't mind having grandchildren, hopefully before I become too old..."

Leaf and I turned beet red, "MOM/MRS. KETCHUM!"

Ash and Mrs. Ketchum broke out in laughter, the rest of us, except Paul, soon joining in.

"Shouldn't we just finish the plan already? I really am not in the mood of watching Oak and Ketchum's sister, suck each other's faces off."

_Way to ruin the moment Paul._

Barry rolled his eyes and muttered, "How are you dating my sister again?"

Mrs. Ketchum cleared her throat, "There is a self-destruct switch for all the Mujihina Bases so we don't need to worry about cleaning up this mess. However, we should destroy the base first and then cast the spell, that way we'll be able to heal the land that the base explosion destroys as well."

We all nodded; decided that Mrs. Ketchum's plan was the best for us and the environment.

Mrs. Ketchum walked over to Taicho's desk and pressed two buttons.

Mrs. Ketchum walked back to us, "We have three minutes until the building explodes, if anyone is left in the base then good riddance. I also deactivated all the robots that the Clan uses so that leaves us very little time until a Clan member figures something is up and comes here. Let's get ourselves out of here."

We all stared at Mrs. Ketchum in shock, not believing that she out of all people wouldn't mind killing someone.

_Then again she did kill Tanken, and Tanken was her sister..._

All of us decided it was better if we remained silence and quickly followed Mrs. Ketchum out of the Base.

As soon as we got outside and were a safe distance away, the base exploded, destroying a lot of wild life, but now there was nothing standing in our way.

_Their Leader is dead and their Base is destroyed, Mujihinas only keep one base._

_We're home free._

I sighed in relief, "Ash, Leaf, Drew, and Misty, get into a ring. Let's get this over with so we can all go home and relax, that is until some crazy disaster drags us, most likely Ash, out of our beds and forces us to save the world, again."

Ash sent me a look, "No need to be that over-dramatic Gary..."

I smirked, "What? I like to be one step ahead...Could we get this plan over with already?"

Ash, Leaf, Drew, and Misty nodded, and then got into a ring.

Ash smirked, "Healing is a type of Water Magic, even though many don't know that, so we currently have a perfect balance...That will only make the spell stronger."

Misty tilted her head, "What about Dream Magic?"

I sighed, "Dream Magic is in a category of its own... Can we start sometime today?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at my impatience, and then Ash, Misty, Leaf, and Drew started casting the spell.

_It's not my fault that I want to get away from Leaf as fast as possible._

_I know she isn't done with me yet..._

A thin band of fire twirled around Ash, fire energy pouring out of him.

Leaves were swirling around Leaf, her earth magic gathering around her, some of it going into the earth to heal it.

Glowing water was engulfing Drew, part of it traveling to heal the injured Pokémon in the vicinity.

Soon a pure white light emitted from Misty gathering all the energies around Ash, Leaf, and Drew and spinning them around her.

The four energies spun faster around Misty until they exploded in a wave of greenish blue light.

_Where did the red and white go?_

As soon as the light cleared up we saw Leaf and Misty lying passed out on the ground, while Ash and Drew were just barely conscious.

I looked turned my head to look at the sinking sun.

_Did we really spend so long in there?_

After a few minutes Ash and Drew were fully conscious, while Misty and Leaf were starting to wake up.

Once everyone was able to walk properly we looked around to make sure that the scenery was picture perfect, as if the base had never been built or destroyed.

As soon as we were ready; a Jihi Fukai jet appeared above us, dropping a rope ladder down.

We all climbed up the ladder and into the jet, sitting in random seats.

As soon as were all seated, Dawn asked the question that was puzzling nearly everyone, "What happened to the red and white lights?"

Misty shrugged, "I don't know…"

Ash sighed, "Whenever the Sorcerer or Sorceress of Dreams casts a spell, the light created must always be greenish blue. The green signifies prosperity and the blue signifies peace. If the color is different then everything won't be set right."

May asked, "Why did that light look a lot like the light we saw at the Tree of Beginning three years ago?"

Ash replied, "Along with being the power source for Aura Guardians the Tree of Beginning is also the power source for the Sorcerer/Sorceress of Dreams. All three work to maintain peace and balance throughout the world, so the light they give off is the same."

Suddenly, Mrs. Ketchum asked, "Ash when was the last time you called your friends in Unova to tell them where you were and what you were doing?"

Ash shrugged, "I haven't spoken to them since I left Unova… Arceus, Damn it! They are going to murder me. I'm going to be using the phone if anyone needs me."

Ash walked out of the room and to another to use the phone.

After a few seconds we heard a lot of yelling, but we ignored it.

Leaf sat down next to me and whispered, "I'm not finished with you yet…."

I gulped, "Later…. I know what I did was wrong and I'm really, honestly, sorry for it."

Leaf sighed, "I'll forgive you, just this once…."

Leaf grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a kiss.

I smirked slightly, and kissed her back.

Form the background I heard Paul groan, "Not again."

Dawn sighed dreamily, "At least they're together again, Paul."

Barry said in his usual hyper tone, but this time with a sly edge, "You wouldn't be saying that if it was Dawn."

Leaf and I broke apart only to see Barry push Dawn and Paul together, their lips touching.

Leaf and I smirked, Misty rolled her eyes, and Drew just shook his head, while May held up a camera to take a photo.

Ash walked in and upon seeing Paul and Dawn raised an eyebrow, "I'm not even going to ask, from Barry's slightly evil smile I can only guess he played a role in this."

I rolled my eyes, "Really? I always thought that Barry always had an evil smile. What happened on the phone?"

Ash shrugged, "They were mad since it's been almost two weeks since we last talked, but when I told them that Indigo was under a state of emergency and that I needed special permission to call them, that was a total lie, but they believed it."

Ash sat down next to Misty, "I'm pretty much off the hook, for now…."

I nodded and turned to look out the window, seeing the jet fly closer to the sunset and the Jihi Fukai Island Base.

_This war is finally over._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

It's finally over...

The epilogue along with the first chapter for Shadows of Night will be posted May 9th, which is the day of my AP exam, wish me luck.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	17. Epilogue: Dreams

Hi... ('_')

This is the official last chapter/ the epilogue of Dreams...

Anyway...

If I actually did own Pokémon, Dreams and Are Those Who Leave Us Truly Gone would have been made into a movie instead of a fanfiction.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech

Now to finish the story...

* * *

Epilogue: Dreams

* * *

Previously:

*Gary's POV, Mujihina Clan Base*

Ash shrugged, "They were mad since it's been almost two weeks since we last talked, but when I told them that Indigo was under a state of emergency and that I needed special permission to call them, that was a total lie, but they believed it."

Ash sat down next to Misty, "I'm pretty much off the hook, for now…."

I nodded and turned to look out the window, seeing the jet fly closer to the sunset and the Jihi Fukai Island Base.

_This war is finally over._

* * *

*Misty's POV, Trovita Island, Orange Islands, the next Day*

_It's hard to believe that it's only been a weak since Rudy died..._

_It's hard to believe that Rudy might have killed me if Tanken hadn't killed him..._

_And it's hard to believe that so much has changed since then..._

I saw Rudy's coffin being carried towards the grave and placed down in front of it.

His little sister Mahri was staring at Rudy's coffin, crying.

Soon a few Dugtrio and Diglet had dug a hole to bury Rudy in and the coffin was slowly lowered.

_Within one week we found out that Ash, Gary, and Leaf where assassins._

_Within five days, May, Dawn, and I were trained assassins as well._

_Within in a few hours, we discovered that Dawn and Barry were siblings and that Ash/Leaf and Drew were cousins, and Ash and I repaired our broken relationship._

_And within moments, the war that lasted for centuries ended._

I stepped forward with a handful of dirt and tossed it into the grave.

_Goodbye, Rudy..._

_I may not have loved you like you loved me, but I'll never forget you._

After everyone had tossed in a handful of dirt, the Diglet and Dugtrio filled in the rest of the hole, completely burying Rudy forever.

After a few seconds, I walked over to Mahri and wrapped an arm around her, "Don't cry Mahri, he's in a better place now."

Mahri turned and wrapped her arms around my legs, crying into them, "I know that, but why did he have to leave me?"

After a few minutes Ash walked over to us, Pikachu on his shoulder, and leaned down next to Mahri, "I heard that you're going to be put under the care of Misty and her sister Daisy, so cheer up."

I sent Ash a questioning look, to which he chuckled, "Turns out the Daisy's Mother was the sister of Rudy and Mahri's father. Don't worry it was their mother that was a Himehanta. I had Leaf check Mahri's memories with her Espeon; Mahri doesn't know anything about the Himehanta Family, Ningyo Family, or the former Clans."

I smiled and hugged Mahri tighter, "We really are going to be sisters now! You get to have two sisters and two brothers. Daisy and I will be your sisters, while Tracey, the guy Daisy's going to marry and Ash will be you brothers."

Mahri smiled slightly and wiped a few tears away from her eyes, and poked me teasingly, "If big sister Daisy is going to marry big brother Tracey, is big sister Misty going to marry big brother Ash?"

Pikachu smirked, Yeah, are you planning on getting married soon?

_Why do Ash and I have to know Pikachu well enough to understand him?_

Ash and I blushed, but I still patted Mahri's head awkwardly, "Maybe in a few years, maybe..."

Mahri's smile widened, "Make sure to invite me!"

_At least she isn't sad anymore._

I smiled, "You're going to be living with me from now on, so why wouldn't I invite you, Mahri?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ash sneak away, wanting to leave us alone together, to grow a sisterly relationship.

Mahri jumped up and down, "Yay!"

_Mahri's nine now, I wonder if she wants to travel._

I nodded, "Did Rudy ever say anything about you starting your journey?"

Mahri shook her head, "He didn't want me to get hurt, but I really wanted to see the world."

I smiled and patted Mahri's head, "Don't worry your Pokémon will protect you, and you'll be old enough to protect yourself, maybe you'll even find traveling buddies."

Mahri smiled and ran over to Rudy's grave, "Guess what Big Brother, I'm going to be a great trainer, just like you, someday. I'm going to live with Big Sister Misty from now on, but I'll always come to visit you. Bye for now!"

Mahri ran back to me, "So are we going to go to your house now?"

I raised my hands in defense and shook my head, "No, first we have to get your things. Let's get them now since you can't seem to wait."

I grabbed Mahri's hand and walked back to Rudy's house with her.

_All of us will start over and make the best of life._

_You'll always have a place in my heart, Rudy..._

_Farewell..._

* * *

*Ash's POV, Nuvema Town, Unova, Three Days Later*

_Back to Unova at last._

I stepped off of the plane only to be met with a smack on the head.

"Ouch!"

Pikachu laughed, but I glared at him and turned to the person that hit me.

I rubbed my head, "What was that for, Iris?"

Iris crossed her arms and glared at me, "You are such a kid, Ash. It took you two weeks to talk to us after you left. Two entire weeks! Do you know how worried Cilan and I were about you?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "You can yell at me for the first week because Indigo wasn't under a state of emergency until the second. Professor Oak was pretty upset when he found out that I broke the rules and called you guys..."

Iris whacked me again, "You broke the law to talk to us? Are you stupid?"

Cilan waved his hands, "Calm down Iris, it wasn't Ash's fault, so let's just accept that and move on. Ash the Unova League was originally going to be delayed for a month, but now that the problems in Indigo are over, it's going to be in three days. Are you planning to train for it?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm going to train. Hopefully I'll win the League..."

_I know I won't, I'm going to lose the Unova League, on purpose, and go back to Indigo, specifically Johto to participate in the Silver Conference._

_I don't want to win a League too far from home, besides Misty will murder me if I'm gone to long..._

_I only traveled to new regions for experience and comfort..._

Iris crossed her arms again, "At least you're going to prepare for the Unova League..."

I rolled my eyes, "You thought I wouldn't?"

Iris nodded, "You're such and kid and you don't know much so maybe..."

I sighed, "I think I'm going to go the Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon, now. Bye."

Pikachu scoffed, I'm not injured or weak enough to constantly need to go to the Pokémon Center.

I walked away slowly to the Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon.

As soon as I walked into the Pokémon Center I was met with the sound of running.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you two weren't going to come with me?"

Iris panted to catch her breath, "It's only the Pokémon Center and we need to heal our Pokémon, too."

Cilan sighed, "Besides you just came back, and for some reason you seem to have a different flavor..."

Pikachu sweat-dropped, Your clothes go against the facade you created.

I tugged my clothes a little, "It's the clothes isn't it, and I went from white and blue to red and gray."

_I should have changed back into my old clothes when I left Kanto._

Cilan shook his head, "They are the complete opposite of what you used to wear..."

I sighed, "Blame my mother."

Cilan didn't drop the subject, "That isn't it; you seem to have a shroud of mystery and strangely evil around you."

_Ouch, I really should have changed back, now my facade is falling._

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "It definitely is the clothes, red and gray are dark colors that usually have to do with blood and death. Now, I really wish my Mom hadn't made these clothes."

An anime vein formed on Iris's head, "What am I here? Trubbish? So what if Ash changed his clothes, drop it already, Cilan? Ash give your Pokémon to Nurse Joy right now! Cilan can I have a word with you?"

I quickly walked away from Iris and headed towards Nurse Joy.

As soon as I reached Nurse Joy's desk, I heard a yell of pain from Cilan.

_I'd better go help Cilan._

I placed my Pokeballs and Pikachu on Nurse Joy's desk, "Can you just check to make sure they are okay? Thanks!"

Nurse Joy nodded and I ran to go find Cilan and Iris, and help Cilan.

I stepped out of the building to see Cilan knocked out on the floor with swirls in his heads, while Iris was standing over him, "It was just a whack on your head..."

I sweat-dropped and walked over to Cilan to shake him awake.

Once Cilan regained consciousness, I turned towards Iris, "Would it hurt to be a little gentler?"

Iris snorted, "He should know when to drop a subject. Everyone changes clothing styles, so why can't you. I actually thought for a moment you had grown a brain when you went back to Kanto, but I guess I was wrong."

Cilan rubbed his head tenderly, "It just seems weird for it to be such a big change."

Iris glared at him, "Drop it already, Ash's clothing style has nothing to do with him needing the train for the Unova League. Ash go train, I'll keep Cilan busy..."

I smirked inwardly and asked innocently, "How will you keep him busy?"

Iris and Cilan blushed, "We'll go on a picnic."

I put a wide smile on my face and said cheerfully, "Have fun on your picnic without me, but not TOO much fun."

Iris and Cilan blushed harder and I was about to comment when I heard someone ask, "So Ash has finally returned to Unova from the boonies."

_Out of all people, why him?_

I turned to glare at the speaker, "Don't you have better things to do than make fun of my home-region, Trip?"

Trip crossed his arms, "No, besides you are a pathetic trainer and the League of your region is pathetic. My cousin Paul easily won it a few weeks ago."

(A/N: I know that Trip and Paul aren't related at all, but they have such similar personalities and hair styles that I think they could be, besides since Trip looks a bit like Pyramid King Brandon, who I make Pauls' father.)

_Leaf let Paul win, besides it was an off year, there weren't many strong challengers..._

I rolled my eyes, "It's not my fault that Paul is stronger than you'll ever be."

Trip snorted, "Paul is as strong as I am and I'm stronger than you. Don't talk about Paul like you know him."

I waved a hand, "Yeah, whatever..."

Trip ignored my remark, "Why don't you guys come with me to the docks. Paul is coming to visit my family with two others; I think they were named Barry and Dawn. Paul also mentioned having to give a message to someone."

_Dawn, Paul, and Barry are coming here?_

I nodded, "This could be fun. Cilan, Iris, want to come with us?"

Iris and Cilan looked at each other and nodded, and then Iris said, "Sure, why not?"

Trip smirked, "At least all of you are willing to see a real Pokémon Trainer."

I smirked inwardly, while Trip led, Cilan, Iris, and I to the docks.

_If only Trip knew..._

As soon as we reached the docks, we saw a small water jet, with the Indigo Insignia, land on the water.

After a few minutes the door opened and Paul, Dawn, and Barry jumped down, all still in the same kind of clothes as when I last saw them.

Trip smiled, "Paul! I haven't seen you in a while."

Paul smiled slightly and turned to Dawn and Barry, "This is my cousin Trip. Trip, this is my girlfriend, Dawn, and her older brother, Barry."

Trip's eyes widened slightly at the word 'girlfriend', but they returned to normal size, "It's nice to meet both of you. You two are siblings? You don't really look alike."

Barry and Dawn scratched the backs of their heads sheepishly, "We kind of get that a lot."

Barry started, "I look more like our Dad-"

Dawn finished, "-and I look more like our Mom. Although, not all siblings look alike, a friend of ours and his twin sister look nothing alike, you could never tell they're related."

One of Trip's eyebrow rose, "Seriously? How is that even possible?"

I rolled my eyes, "Genetics can work in any way. Besides, Cilan and his brothers look nothing alike and they're triplets."

Dawn, Barry, and Paul finally noticed I was standing right in front of them, "Ash!"

_And here come the questions..._

Trip's, Cilan's, and Iris's eyebrows both shot up, "Wait, you know him?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I traveled with him in Sinnoh. He's a good friend."

Barry waved a hand, "Ash is one of my idols."

Paul sighed, "He's a friend/rival, and one of the only people I can't beat."

Trip, Cilan, and Iris turned towards me and stared at me.

After a few seconds, Trip asked, "Are you sure you can't beat Ash? I can beat him."

Paul snorted, "He was going extremely easy on you. His sister went easy on me in Indigo League Finals and I just barely secured a win. Besides, I highly doubt he was using any of his stronger Pokémon."

Cilan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by stronger Pokémon?...And sister?"

_I traveled through all the other regions before Unova._

I sighed, "I have a younger twin sister, and the twins Dawn and Barry were talking about are me and Leaf... For your first question, in every region I go to I capture new Pokémon to battle alongside, only Pikachu stays with me, the rest stay with Professor Oak. My Unova Team is my weakest and least trained out of all of them. All my others teams are about the same strength, but my strongest Pokémon are my Pikachu, my Charizard, my Sceptile, my Donphan, my Torterra, and my Infernape. "

Iris pointed at Trip, "And you still lose to him."

Trip retorted, "I'm stronger than Ash deal with it."

Paul rolled his eyes, "The day you're stronger than Ash, Trip, is the day that my Torterra learns how to fly."

Barry asked, "Ash, since when did you have a Charizard, I've seen all the others before?"

I shrugged, "Whenever one of my Pokémon wants to stay somewhere, I let them, but they always help me when I need them. However, I have released a few Pokémon entirely. Charizard lives in Charicific Valley with his 'mate'' Charla, who is the Charizard of the owner of Charicific Valley, Liza."

Everyone else nodded to show that they understood.

Suddenly Dawn said, "Paul, you need to give him the note!"

We all looked at Dawn like she was crazy, before Paul pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Mr. Goodshow asked me to give this to you, and he said it was really important."

I took the note from Paul and read it quickly and muttered, "Arceus, damn it."

I folded the note and put it into my pocket, "I have to go to the Pokémon Center, now!"

Iris, Cilan, and Trip looked at me confused, but Paul, Dawn, and Barry just nodded.

Dawn pushed me forward, "Go, you only have half an hour left! We'll tell them"

I nodded and started running towards the Pokémon Center, the contents of the note in my mind:

* * *

**Ash,**

**I am sorry to say this, but these are League Rules. A trainer is not allowed to lose a League on purpose more than three times or his training license is revoked. The Indigo League does not count because you forfeited, but the Silver Conference, Ever Grande Conference, and the Lily of the Valley Conference do. I know you are most likely planning on losing the Unova League on purpose, but your plans must change. If you were planning on losing the Unova League on purpose, then you still have time to withdraw from the League and not get your training license revoked. You must talk to a Nurse Joy and have her remove your name from the registry before three o'clock on July 1st. Leaf and Paul have already been informed of these rules and Paul has given his League Winner Title to Leaf. Whatever you choose to do, good luck.**

**Sincerely,**

**Charles Goodshow**

**President of the Pokémon League**

* * *

Once I reached the Pokémon Center, I ran through the sliding doors and to the front desk.

I rang the bell to call Nurse Joy and started waiting for her to arrive.

_Seems that me winning a League will come faster than I though._

_Silver Conference, here I come._

* * *

*Ash's POV, Pallet Town, The Years Later*

_The world has lived in peace for the past three years._

_No new evil organizations have formed._

_And everyone has settled down and found a role in life._

_Paul took his father's position as head of the Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier a few months ago._

_Barry took his father's position, last month, and is now head of the Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier._

_Gary and I gave the ownership of Yosha Fashion Industries to Dawn, who is now a famous Fashion Designer._

_May and Drew both became Master Coordinators, after winning three Ribbon Cups each._

_Misty became the strongest Water-type Gymleader in the world._

_Leaf became an Elite Four Member when Agatha stepped down last year._

_Gary has become the Top Pokémon Researcher, ever since his grandfather retired._

_I became the new Pokémon Champion of Indigo after I beat Lance._

"Shigeru Okido Oak, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Gary smirked, "You think I wouldn't? Of course I do."

All of us rolled our eyes, even Brock, who was the priest, and Leaf.

Brock smirked, "And do you, Leaf Green Ketchum, take this stuck up, arrogant man to be your lawfully wedded husband."

Everyone there either smiled or laughed lightly.

_Only Brock would make something serious, funny._

Leaf smiled, "I do. Who else will suppress his ego?"

Brock's smiled, "I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mr. Oak. If you guys want to kiss go ahead, but I'm not forcing you to."

Leaf and Gary rolled their eyes, and leaned in to kiss.

The small amount of people there cheered, and Leaf got ready to toss the bouquet.

Leaf winked at me before tossing the bouquet straight into Misty's arms.

_Leaf really wants Misty and me to get married soon._

Misty blushed and turned to look at me, but I only shrugged.

Soon all of us where inside the Oak mansion's ball room chatting, eating, or dancing.

Misty and I danced for a few minutes before I led her out into the garden.

We stopped next to the fountain and sat down on the edge, me to her left, in silence, enjoying the night.

After a few minutes I asked Misty, "How's Mahri doing?"

Misty smiled, "She's traveling through Johto. She would have come to the wedding with me and Daisy if it wasn't for the fact that she's too far away."

I nodded, "I feel like we're getting old. Mahri's on her own journey and all of us have some kind of status in the world. Gary and Leaf are married. I feel like we're all getting too old."

Misty whacked my arm lightly, "You're only twenty, Ash, and I'm still only nineteen."

I sighed, "I know, but I feel like our lives are over, we've done all we wanted. Now, the younger kids are moving on in life."

Misty shook her head, "What am I going to do with you, Ash?"

I smirked, and looked up at the sky, "Misty, a shooting star! Make a wish, maybe Jirachi will hear us."

Misty looked up to make a wish, while I pulled a box out of my pocket.

As soon as Misty's lips stopped moving, I asked, "What did you wish for?"

Misty smirked, "It's a secret."

I shook my head and got up.

Misty looked perplexed and got up as well, but I pushed her back down and got on one knee.

Misty's eyes widened and I smirked, holding out the box I had pulled out from my pocket earlier, "Misty Kasumi Waterflower-Ningyo, will you marry me?"

Misty stared on shock for a few seconds before screaming, "Yes!"

I smiled and got up only to have Misty pull me into a kiss.

_Life may be repetitive, but there still some things to look forwards to._

_No matter what, we'll always live our dreams._

* * *

The End

* * *

Dreams is now officially over.

I'm writing a new story, Shadows of Night, if you want to read the Prologue go ahead, it's already up.

I've also written a Contestshipping one-shot to celebrate finishing APs.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


End file.
